


The Tabby Cat Outside My Door

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cat!Gerard, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story how Frank finds it in his heart to love cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frank Doesn't Like Cats...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Frank, some supernatural nonsense sh*t and a cute cat.

Frank has an inherent dislike for anything that belongs to _Felidae_ , which is the family of cats. He believes it has something to do with the fact that he’s a dog lover and he wishes to build a family with around 26,123 dogs. And for Frank, having that kind of life is perfect.

He likes dogs more than cats, okay? But Frank's an animal lover in general, but with just a huge preference to owning dogs more than any other animals. And he’s a vegetarian, for heaven sakes! That’s how massive his care towards animals is.

And even though he loves dogs so bad, Frank just cannot own any right now because his landlady doesn’t allows it. But what was weird is she allows them to have a cat, because _surprise surprise_ , his landlady is an old, divorced, cat lady. And that largely explains the reason why his landlady doesn’t like dogs. There are times where Frank thought of changing apartments, but the place he’s currently staying in is cheaper, clean, and is located to one of the safest place in Jersey.

So there goes Frank’s dream of owning a dog right now. And so he’s fine going to animal shelters once in a while or in the veterinary clinic that his great friend Ray Toro owns.

Frank _knows_ he dislikes cats. He just got home from a whole day’s work at Starbucks when he saw this grey tabby cat sleeping just outside his door. And Frank can’t help but to feel sad and broken hearted because the cat seems to be breathing heavily. Also, the cat’s tongue pokes out, his tiny cute nose is wet and the little guy seems to be hurt..

Frank knows he doesn’t like cats, but he just cannot leave the cat outside. The road is very wet since it has been raining all day long and the weather is very chilly. And so, Frank brought the cat inside his home and laid it at his old, black faux-leather sofa.

Frank went ahead and unearthed some of his old towels (which now smell ages old and he’s so sure he will never use it anymore) and tucked the cat inside it, making a cute little bundle. Frank can’t help but to smile and the cat is still sleeping. He then wonders if the cat is hurt. And so, he checked the cat’s furry legs and there are no visible wounds. But when Frank touched its right hind leg, the grey tabby cat immediately winced, but his eyes remained closed. Frank is quite sure that the tabby is indeed hurt. ' _Maybe someone threw rocks at him?'_ Frank thought. He can’t help but to feel angry and sad both at the same time.

Frank then made a mental note to bring the cat at Ray’s place tomorrow morning to have him checked.

And upon closer inspection, Frank learned that the cat is male. The grey tabby cat doesn’t have any collar around his neck and he wondered if the cat is a stray.

After attending to this little guy, Frank left him to rest at his sofa and decided to make himself his dinner.

 -

Frank woke up in the middle of the night when suddenly he heard some strange sounds coming from his living room. Fear started to rise inside his system and the only thing that’s running inside his head is that someone might be out there, probably a thief or maybe a homicidal serial killer on the loose. Then Frank can't helped but to roll his eyes and make an immediate comment towards himself that he’s watching too much TV and movies. He looked around his room, searching for anything that he can use to protect himself. And the only thing that Frank can use is Pansy, his white guitar. Frank groaned; he can’t help but to feel defeated already because not only there might be a serial killer but he can’t believe that he’s about to use his precious Pansy to whack the head of whomever that person was outside. He loves his Pansy and now he really regrets not buying a baseball bat he saw last time which was on sale.

Slowly and trying his very best not to make any sound, Frank stood up and then grabbed his Pansy, holding it tight around her neck. He opened his bedroom door slowly and his gaze was immediately stolen by this yellow light coming from his sofa.

_‘The cat!’_ Frank immediately remembered the grey tabby cat he left there. He put Pansy down before he slowly makes his way towards his sofa. And every step Frank made, the yellow light gets much brighter.

Frank saw that the cat is still inside the towel bundle and he's still sleeping. But the grey tabby is now enveloped by this unknown yellow light and Frank can’t help but wonder if the cat is magical. Or maybe he’s an alien cat?

Then the light started to blink and the tabby cat slowly stirred from his adorable kitty slumber. Frank watches as his whiskers moves; then the cat opened his eyes and it is gold in color. The tabby cat is very cute and adorable and Frank can’t help but to smile.

“Hey kitten, you’re finally awake,” Frank cooed, his tattooed right hand now petting the tabby cat’s head. The cat purred, then he rubbed his muzzle against Frank’s palm. “What’s with this strange light? Are you an alien?” Frank added and he’s fully aware that his question will be left unanswered.

Then the cat blinked before his golden eyes grew much larger. And before Frank knew it, the yellow light blinded his eyes.

Frank withdraws his right hand from the cat so he can cover his eyes. He knows there's something weird going on with the grey tabby cat but he doesn’t have enough time to figure out what it is or if there's a need to call someone for help. Maybe Ray knows something about cats that emits light. Maybe the cat is genetically modified? Or maybe the cat has some kind of luciferase inside his body, just like those in fireflies? He needs to ask Ray about those next time.

Then Frank slowly removed his hand away from his eyes, but there’s still yellow light coming from the cat but it’s no longer blinding. But the light is now covering a much bigger size and Frank had to blink twice because the cat is much bigger now compare before. But Frank can only see some hazy outline. And Frank had to rub his eyes very hard next because he knows that outline doesn’t belong to any cat – _but to a human being_.

Frank watches as the yellow light started to grow dim. Then when the light is out and gone, Frank clearly saw with his own eyes that the cat is now gone and is replaced by a man.

Frank quickly felt that his eyes grow bigger in proportion that he knows he is incapable of doing before. The man’s skin is pale, almost white. And his hair colour is very odd – it is fire truck red. And aside from this, the man is naked.

Frank can’t help but to blush the same color as the man’s hair color. And the stranger looks very pretty in Frank’s eyes.

The man is still laying at the sofa and it took him a few moments before he finally opened his eyes. And Frank saw it’s the same color as the tabby cat – gold.

Slowly, the man sit up, rubbing his eyes with his left hand before yawning out loud. Frank also heard some purring sound coming from the him. Then the man’s golden eyes fall on Frank who’s still kneeling beside the sofa.

“Hi?” Frank says, raising an eyebrow. He doesn’t really have an idea how to start a conversation with the naked man sitting in his sofa. Then Frank saw that in the man’s head are two black fluffy ears and he’s very sure that those are cat ears, which is very weird because that’s just anatomically impossible because the man looks very human from head to toe! Frank saw that he also have human ears and it is just very weird that he also possess this weird pair of black cat ears poking out from his red hair. And Frank would like to touch it and rub it against his thumb and forefinger, just to check if it is soft. _'Maybe it’s a head band?'_ Frank suddenly pondered. But why would that man wear a head band?

Then the man immediately grabbed the towel beside him and covered his body. And Frank noticed that he's shaking. The man appears to be scared and Frank could see it in his eyes.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Frank says, his hand falling on the man’s right leg. Then the man winced in pain. “Oh, you’re hurt here,” Frank noted, “Just like the grey tabby cat…”

“P-please... don’t t-throw me away, _S-sir…_ don’t h-hurt m-me…” the man pleaded, almost on the verge of crying.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Frank assured the man. “So… you’re the cat, right?”

The man nodded.

“So I’m Frank. What’s your name?” Frank asked softly, trying his very best to sound normal although he knows everything that is happening right now is weird. Actually, having a conversation to a man who claims to be a cat is weird. And Frank can't deny that it is really weird because he saw it with his own eyes that the grey tabby cat that he took inside his home just transformed and became a man.

“G-gerard…” 

“Gerard,” Frank repeated. “You don’t look like a Gerard to me, Gerard.”

Gerard stayed silent.

“So you’re the cat, but now you’re a man... And your name is Gerard.” Frank eyes fall again to the man’s cats ears. Gerard simply nodded. “And you have cat ears.”

Gerard’s right hand fall on his cats ears, slowly touching it. Frank had to fight his urges not to replace Gerard's hands with his, because he also wanted to touch his cute and fluffy cat ears. _Hey, did Frank just think Gerard’s cat ears cute?_

Gerard nodded for the third time. “I… I d-don’t know s-sir... I’m a cat, _meow_ …”

Frank had to cover his mouth after he heard Gerard says 'meow' because he can’t help but to feel warm inside his chest and Gerard’s cuteness kills him.

Still looking at Frank, Gerard titled his head, his pink lips pouting. Unconsciously, his left hand now curled and he’s rubbing his cheeks and nose just like a cat. Then he licked his curled hand and resumed rubbing his cheeks.

Gerard was going to be the death to him. Frank knows he’s going to die. His cause of death: Gerard’s cuteness.

It took Frank a few moments to properly gather his thoughts and push Gerard’s cuteness at the back of everything he needs to discuss about. “So you’re a cat, Gerard. But now, you’re human. I mean, this is just crazy, dude.”

“I know,” Gerard answered back and he stopped rubbing his cheeks. “I’m a cat and my n-name is Gerard, _meow_..." he repeated again. "But my o-owner used to call me Gee. But a-after my owner d-die, I was taken away b-by people. T-then I remember t-there are kids who will p-play with me… _meow_... but they hurt me… Then one day, there’s light, and I woke up as a man… But then, I’ll return back to being a cat… T-then I'll woke up as a h-human again... I d-don’t really k-know w-why that's k-keeps on happening to me, s-sir…”

“Hey, call me Frank. Calling me _sir_ makes me feel old,” Frank chuckled and he saw Gerard gave him a tiny smile. “So how old are you, Gerard?”

Frank knows it’s a stupid question to ask. Looking at Gerard, he believes he’s just around his twenties too, just like him. Or maybe in his early thirties. Frank is only 28.

Gerard looked at the ceiling and Frank can’t help but to raised an eyebrow. It appears that Gerard is thinking. Then Gerard rubbed his cheeks again, but now using his right hand. “Hmm… I’m only four,” Gerard answered back.

Frank choked in his own spit. Gerard says he's only four years old and Frank finds it hard to believe.

“You’re kidding, right?” Frank said, still looking surprised.

“No, m-mister,” Gerard replied shyly. “I’m only four, _meow_.”

Frank mentally slapped his forehead. Gerard said he’s a cat. And it now makes sense that Gerard said that he’s only four years old.

“Okay, okay… So you’re only four,” Frank repeated and Gerard nodded. Then Frank remembers that Gerard is still naked behind his old towel. Frank stood up, “I’m gonna get you some clothes that you can wear,” Frank tells Gerard and Gerard gave him a look like he doesn’t understand what he is saying. And Frank can’t help but to say _awww_ inside his head because Gerard is so adorable.

 -

Frank knows he doesn’t like cats. But now, he had a live breathing adorable cat inside his house who just transformed into a human. Maybe he can now love cats the same manner he loves dogs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to write a short story about Gerard as a cat. I don't really know if I will continue this, but I'm very happy that I was able to write this because I want to imagine Gerard saying "meow" to Frank... :D Thanks for reading!


	2. Catnips Should Be Illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a chaptered fic, rather than posting a new work under a series. Also edited the rating just to be safe. Enjoy!

Frank woke up to the sound of a soft purring near his neck.

He rubbed his eyes using the palm of his hand and then let out a dramatic yawn before he realized that there’s something furry that sticks to the sweaty skin at his neck. Frank blinked twice before he fixated his eyes on the grey tabby cat that sleeps beside him. For a moment, Frank appears to look quizzical at first why there’s a cat beside him. But when Frank finally remembers the extraordinary scenes from last night, he can’t help but to smile. He knows the exact reason why there’s a cat sleeping in his bed.

_Gerard..._

He remembers the grey tabby cat that he took inside his apartment; where in the middle of the night he suddenly transformed to a live _talking_ human being. Frank remembers Gerard sitting naked in his black leather sofa last night, telling him that he’s a four-year old cat who doesn’t know the reason why he transforms to a man.

Frank would like to talk to Gerard more because he’s curious. He’s also quite aware that there’s some weird supernatural shit going on with Gerard and Frank wants to know the reason behind it.

After Frank offered to get Gerard some clothes for him to wear, he sprinted back to his room and grabbed the first pair of pyjamas and a large shirt that he saw from his cabinet. But when Frank returned back to his living room, his right hand holding the spare clothes, he’s met with a pair of small golden eyes looking back at him. Gerard was gone and was replaced by the grey tabby cat again.

Frank can’t help but to feel disappointed. Not because he wants to talk to Gerard more, or because he really want to hear him says meow again because it’s so adorable and it make Frank’s heart melt... _Okay_ , maybe those two are part of the reasons why Frank is disappointed. Frank may have a small crush with Gerard, _and he can’t help it_ , not when the guy looks so gorgeous and adorable in his eyes.

Frank jumped from his bed, carefully not waking Gerard up. He watches as the cat’s belly slowly rise and fall, whiskers slowly moving in rhythm to his breathing. It was so adorable and Frank wants to cuddle with the cat. But cuddling with Gerard, when he's in his human form sounds awesome for Frank too.

Frank then grabbed his phone from his table and immediately called his friend, Ray.

 _“Yellow!”_ Ray answered from the other line.

“Hey Ray, good morning...” Frank greeted back, yawning before sitting back at his bed.

_“So what’s up? Why’d you call?”_

“So I have a cat,” Frank started and he heard his friend giggled in the other line. “Hey, I'm serious, Ray. I have a cat.”

_“Is this really Frank Iero? Or is this a lost soul of a dead cat lady who currently possesses my best friend?”_

“Ray, I’m serious!” Frank protested, rolling his eyes and Ray continues to giggle in the other line.

 _“Okay, okay…”_ Ray chuckled loudly. _“Frank, come on! I’ve known you for ages and I know you hate cats. I’m having a hard time believing that you got yourself a cat.”_

Frank sighed annoyingly. All of a sudden, Gerard jumped on Frank’s lap without any warning. He watches as Gerard curled into a ball and went back to his sleep. Frank could hear the purring sound that Gerard makes.

_“Hey, are you still there Frank?”_

“Yeah, still here,” Frank replied back. His free hand started to stroke Gerard’s gorgeous coat. “And I’m not kidding. He’s now sleeping in my lap and he looks so adorable!” Frank tells Ray happily. “So I found this grey tabby outside my door yesterday and his hind leg appeared to be hurt…”

_“Oh I see…_ _You can bring your cat here in an hour, Frank. I guess something hit his leg.”_

Frank glanced at the digital clock sitting on the table. It says eleven in the morning. “Oh? Can it be much later, Ray?”

 _“No can do, Frankie. I can only accommodate you this noon. I have some commitments this afternoon,”_ Ray explained and Frank made a disappointed sigh.

“Oh, all right, then… I guess there’s really nothing I can do,” Frank replied sadly. Then Frank remembers that Gerard is not just a normal cat. “Uh Ray, do you know any cases about cats who suddenly transforms and become human?”

Frank immediately heard Ray let out a thunder laugh at the other end of the line. _“Frank, are you okay? First was the cat, then now you’re telling me about cats that turns to human? Seriously dude, you’re still in dreamland, aren’t you?”_

“Ugh! I’m awake, Ray!” Frank protested, rolling his eyes. “You see… the tabby cat I’m telling you about… He transformed last night to a man. Saw it with my own eyes. And I even talked to him, I swear.”

 _“Frank, Frank, Frank,”_ Ray chanted like a prayer. _“I know you’re lonely and you hadn’t gotten laid for years. But I can’t believe that being single for so long had affected your mental state!”_

“I’m not crazy, Ray. I’m telling you the _tru_ ― _what the hell, OOMPHHH!!!”_

There’s the bright light once again from last night and Frank dropped his phone on the floor, both his hands now covering his eyes. Then all of the sudden, Frank felt something heavy dropped in his lap. And before Frank could process what just happened, the bright light is gone and Gerard, now a man, is sitting on him.

“Gerard, you’re heavy,” Frank immediately said.

Gerard just hummed in response before he opened his eyes. He smiled at Frank before burying his face against Frank’s neck, his arms wrapping around Frank’s body.

Frank felt a pleasant jolt in his spine and he can’t help but to smile too. Then Frank’s eyes suddenly fall in Gerard’s naked bottom and saw that there’s a black tail attached to the tailbone. Gerard’s fluffy tail moves back and forth before Frank exclaimed. “What the hell, Gerard? _You also have a tail?!!”_

Gerard on the other hand didn’t reply but just shuffle from his place. Frank swallowed, eyes still gazing at Gerard’s tail. He watches as Gerard settled by lying down, the side of his head resting on Frank’s crotch, his face softly pressed on his stomach. Frank gulped as inappropriate thoughts start to fill his brain and he could feel his face heat up. Gerard then curled his hands into a ball, before he wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist. Before Frank could ask what Gerard is doing, he heard him purred softly against Frank’s stomach and within seconds, Gerard seems to fall asleep – just like a cat. Frank let out a sigh of relief and Frank can’t help but to let his hand drop on Gerard’s head before running his fingers through it. He wanted to do it since last night.

Then Frank remembered that he is still talking to Ray. He quickly picked up his phone and answered, “You still there, Ray?”

_“Yes, I’m still here. And who’s Gerard?”_

“He’s the cat I’m telling you about. But he just transformed into a man again and ―”

_“What the hell, Frank! I don’t really know what’s happening, but ―”_

“I know it’s really hard to believe, Ray. But Gerard really is a cat who transforms to a man,” Frank tries to explain, his free hand still stroking Gerard’s hair, casually rubbing his cat ears. Gerard continues to purr and Frank felt something flutter in his stomach.

_“Whatever, Frank. Just bring that cat at my place.”_

“But he’s now a man!” Frank exclaimed, exasperated.

_“Frank. Just bring that cat in my place okay? End of discussion.”_

“But Ray, Gerard is not a cat anymore…” Frank pleaded.

“ _Ugh, Frank! You’re so annoying. Just bring that cat here who you says just transformed into a man, which I know cannot be possible.”_ Ray answered and Frank detected higher levels of sarcasm from his friend. 

“He’s a real deal, Ray. He even has cat tail and ears!”

 _“All cats has ears and a tail,”_ Ray tells as a matter-of-factly and Frank could also hear his friend rolling his eyes in the other line.

“I swear, Toro… You’ll change your mind after you see Gerard.”

_“Yeah, whatever, Frank. See you in an hour.”_

“Okay.”

Frank ended the call and dropped his phone in his bed. Gerard continues to purr softly, and the sight of the man in his lap makes him happy in some strange ways.

And Frank can’t help it. He’s only a man who finds Gerard adorable and beautiful. Maybe he wants to do more aside from Gerard sleeping on his lap, his arms wrapping around his body. But Frank is fully aware that the guy is also a cat. And Frank knows that he needs to draw a line here. Gerard is a cat and he cannot just kiss the hell out of Gerard. He also noticed that Gerard’s lips are pink and soft, and his cat ears and tails makes Frank’s heart melt because it is so darn cute.

And Frank didn’t know before that aside from Gerard’s cute and fluffy ears that he also had a tail. Maybe he missed it last night, because everything seems to move fast and Gerard immediately covered his body with the towel. And Frank wants to touch Gerard’s tail too, but he knows from owning dogs when he was a kid that they don’t like it when people touch the tail.

Frank eyes fall on the digital clock again. He only had 45 minutes left before he meets his friend, Ray at his clinic. He decided to wake Gerard up.

“Hey, Gerard…” Frank cooed, stroking his bright red hair. “Wake up. We need to go somewhere…”

“Hmpp…” Gerard rubbed his face against Frank’s stomach. “I d-don’t wanna wake up, _meow_ … Frankie…”

“But we need to,” Frank pleaded to the cat softly. “We need to have your leg check by my friend...”

Gerard then moved his head and looked up, meeting Frank’s eyes. “But my leg doesn’t h-hurt… _meow_ … anymore…”

“But it doesn’t mean that it’s healed, Gerard. We need to be sure that you’re all right.”

Gerard purred. “Okay…” Gerard then sits up beside Frank. He looked at Frank and said, “Pet my head, please…”

“Huh?” Frank gulped.

“ _Meow…_ please… Pet my head? My owner before used to… _meow_ … pet my head every morning when she wakes up…” Gerard requested again, pouting his perfectly kissable pink lips. He then lowered his head, his fluffy black ears on Frank’s eye level.

“Oh, all right then,” Frank says. He started to pet Gerard’s head and rubs his hand in his scalp and cat ears. His cat ears are cold and whenever Frank rubs it, he could hear Gerard purred much louder. Frank noticed that about a minute or two had passed and before Frank can even react, Gerard climbed on his lap again. He looked at Frank and purred a thank you.

Frank smiled and rubbed Gerard’s head again. “So we need to get you dressed,” Frank tells Gerard and Gerard looked at him innocently. “We could hide your tail using a long jacket. But for your ears, maybe you can wear my beanie.”

“ _Meow!_ ” Gerard nodded, pouting.

-

“I have an appointment with Mr. Toro.” Frank tells Ray’s assistant.

“You’re Mr. Iero, right?” Ray’s assistant replied and Frank nodded in response. Gerard is hiding behind his back, his hand holding Frank’s arm tightly. He could feel Gerard is uncomfortable but he had to show him to Ray to make him believe that he’s not lying when he told him about Gerard. Gerard is wearing his old blue beanie, strands of his red hair poking out. He also made Gerard wear his only pair of trench coat to hide his tail.

“Dr. Toro is waiting at that door,” the assistant instructed, pointing at the door with some pink cat paw stickers. Frank held Gerard’s hand tighter as they marched their way. Frank knocked at the door twice before he heard Ray telling them to come in.

“Hey Frankie!” Ray greeted and his eyes immediately fall to the man standing behind Frank. “And where’s your tabby cat?”

Gerard hides his awkward self even more behind Frank. Frank had to hold Gerard’s hand tightly, mentally assuring him that everything will be all right. On the other hand, Ray can’t help but to give Frank an inquisitive look.

“He’s Gerard, Ray…”

Ray shook his head, still baffled. “Huh?”

“He’s the cat I’m talking about, who transforms to a man, Ray.”

“But that is impossible, Frank. He’s very _human_ ,” Ray protested, looking at Gerard.

Frank snorted. “Gerard had a tail and ears…” Frank informs Ray before he looked at his Gerard and said softly, “Gerard, please remove your beanie. Dr. Ray doesn’t believe you have one so you have to show him, okay?”

Gerard nodded his head slightly before he remove his blue beanie off from his head. Ray felt his eyes just got bigger because there’s a pair of two fluffy ears sticking out at Gerard’s bright red hair.

“Holy shit, Frank!” Ray exclaimed, bewildered. “I don’t know why the hell you’re showing me you and your boyfriend’s kinks, but this is not really funny.”

Frank’s face flushed in embarrassment while Gerard ducked his head lower behind Frank. Frank shrieked, “RAY! Those are real cat ears. Inspect it closely before you conclude that this is some kink shit… A-and Gerard’s n-not my boyfriend!”

Ray walked towards Frank, his eyes glued on the red-haired man with cat ears. When he’s at Frank’s personal space, Ray asked, “So can I touch your ears, Gerard?”

Gerard pulled Frank’s jacket which made Frank turn around. Gerard looked at Frank like he’s asking him for his permission. Then Frank tells, “It’s all right, Gerard. Dr. Ray is my good friend. And we need to prove to him that we’re not lying when we said that you’re a cat.”

Gerard nodded his head slightly, before lowering his head. Ray moved his hand in an agonizing pace and it appears that he’s hesitating. When Ray’s calloused fingers rested on Gerard’s head, he touched his cat’s ears and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. He then heard Gerard purred. The veterinarian slightly pulled the ears next, hoping that it will fall off, but it didn’t.

But Ray still finds it hard to believe that this man have cat ears attached in his head. He then asked, “You said that he also have a tail, right?”

“Uh huh,” Frank affirms.

“Can I see it?”

“Sure.” Frank then asked Gerard to remove his trench coat. Gerard turned around and Ray saw a black tail that sticks out from Gerard’s lower spine. Upon closer inspection and without having Gerard remove his pants, Ray could see that the tail is indeed part of his body, attached on his tail bone.

“Oh my God, Frank. I can’t… you’re telling the truth!” Ray exclaimed, now looking ecstatic. “But you know, this is just not normal.”

“I know, Ray,” said Frank, now finding his self sitting at the closest chair. Gerard continued to stand up just near Frank. Ray on the other hand pulled his revolving chair so he can sit near at Frank.

“So your name is Gerard, right?” Ray directly asked, not looking at Gerard’s golden eyes but on his cat ears. Gerard’s tail continues to move at random direction.

“Yes, _meow…._ ” Gerard answered Ray.

“Did he just meowed at me?” Ray asked Frank and Frank giggled.

“Yes,” Frank replied. “Isn’t he adorable?”

Ray didn’t answered but he watches how awkward Gerard is standing beside Frank. “Gerard’s so attached to you, which is weird for a stray cat. And his ears are flat right now, which might means he’s a little frightened... He’s a little bit agitated just by looking at his tail… Wait, I want to check one thing.”

Frank watches as Ray get something from his drawer. Upon closer look, Frank sees that it’s a spray.

“What’s that?” Frank immediately asked Ray who’s now standing just in front of him.

“Just want to try this if it will work so…” Then Ray sprayed it on Frank’s neck multiple times. Frank can’t determine the exact smell, but it is somewhat smells like mint.

Then Ray stepped back and watches in amazement as Gerard pounces at Frank who looked so shocked at what just happened.

Gerard is now sitting in his lap, straddling him. Gerard then crushed his face on Frank’s neck and his hands gripping his shoulder. Frank felt Gerard sticking out his tongue and before he knows it, Gerard is nipping at his neck and it made Frank shivered. He doesn’t have a single idea what the hell is happening, but Gerard looks so happy and _high_ – like Frank is the best thing that ever happened to him. Gerard continues to bury his face on his neck when all of a sudden, Gerard bit him.

“ACKK! HE BIT ME, RAY! What the hell did you spray on me?” Frank yelled, the fine hairs at the back of his neck standing up.

“This is a catnip spray,” Ray informs intelligently. "And this is concentrated and addictive.”

Frank was about to say something to Ray when he felt Gerard rubbing his face against his neck, smelling him. Frank shot a death glare at Ray who appears to be enjoying the scene. He wants to make Gerard stop but something inside him is enjoying the way Gerard nip and bites at his neck. But it doesn’t help that he feels he’s slowly getting hard. Good thing Gerard is straddling him so Ray won’t see his embarrassing boner, and that Gerard is an innocent cat.

“I believe it was such a huge mistake bringing Gerard here,” Frank huffed and Ray just grinned back at him.

“But be honest though, Frankie. I know you’re enjoying it!” Ray laughs and Frank rolls his eyes.

“Shut up Ray or I’ll kill you!”

“No you won’t,” Ray tells surely. “So I’ll give you this spray as a gift. Use it wisely, okay?”

“I hate you, Ray.”

“Love you too, Frankie.”

Frank takes the catnip spray from Ray and immediately pocketed it. Frank started to think of the ways he can use the catnip spray.

All he knows that it will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... Just wanted to write fluff and a story about a cat, so... :3


	3. Hisses and Kisses

“So I think I sprayed too much catnip on you, Frankie… _oomph_!” Ray informs, slowly pulling Gerard off from Frank.

Gerard continues to bury his face on Frank’s neck, both arms now hugging Frank and trying his very best to hold onto him very tight.

“No!” Gerard protested grumpily. Frank is crushed between Gerard’s tight embrace which really sounds awesome but Frank feels his supply of oxygen will be cut soon. He didn’t realize that Gerard, when he’s in his human form, is strong.

“But Gerard, you need to let Frank go,” Ray pleaded in a child-like tone before pulling Gerard again off from Frank, now exerting much energy than before.

Gerard reacted by letting out a loud hiss, just like an angry cat before scratching Ray’s arm using his left hand.

“OUCH!” Ray shrieked, now looking aghast. He immediately inspected his arm which is void of any blood but three red angry lines starting to form in his skin. Ray suddenly asked, “So is Gerard has anti-rabies shot?”

“How should I know? I only got him yesterday and you’re the vet here!” Frank responded, exasperated. He’s currently stroking Gerard’s head, now shaking in fear and the fur at his tail are all bristling up. “And you should apologize to my cat, you idiot!”

Ray sighed dramatically before slumping back on his revolving chair. He’s quite perplexed how in the world he got into this weird situation. “I’m sorry Gerard,” Ray apologizes, stroking Gerard’s back as his last attempt to make amends with the cat. “So why you don’t like to let go, Gerard? D’you like Frankie?”

Frank glared at Ray, raising an eyebrow. Ray just shrugged.

“Y-yes, Sir…” Gerard answered back, voice muffled since he’s still burying his face in Frank’s neck. Ray is a little bit surprised that Gerard even responded, though the cat obviously sees him as a threat. “I l-like Frankie… _meow..._ ” Gerard added quietly.

Frank felt his face started to flush, his eyes now looking at Gerard’s cute fluffy cats ears. He really would like to touch Gerard’s face and look at him straight at his golden eyes. But he knows he can’t do it, not right now when Gerard looks so shaken and who's face is pressed tightly on his neck.

“And why do you like him?” the vet followed up, now looking more curious.

Frank felt Gerard purred against his neck. _“Meow…_ Frankie is very warm… And I like hugging him… And I feel s-safe when I’m… _meow…_ with him…”

“Why? Did something bad happen to you before you met Frank?”

“Yes…” Gerard replied, his voice now even smaller than before. “They threw me in the river once _meow_ … Then there’s one time when people...  _meow..._ put me in the middle of the road where there are cars passing by… I’m so scared…”

Right after he said those words, Gerard lifted his face up and looks at Frank’s eyes. Gerard’s eyes are still bright and gold, but Frank could still clearly see that there's pain and fear behind them. Frank’s heart ache, and the only thing he can do to lessen what Gerard feels is to hug him tightly. Frank is silently praying – hoping that Gerard will understand that Frank will never let any of those bad things happen to him again.

“Don’t worry, Gerard,” Ray said softly, “Frank will take good care of you. And besides, Frank likes you a lot too.”

Suddenly, Gerard’s face brightens up. “Really?” He asked Frank hopefully, looking straight at his eyes.

“Of course, Gerard.” Frank smiled, his right hand now rubbing Gerard’s cat ears.

“Thank you!” Gerard purred, kissing Frank’s nose. Frank felt his face burn much worse than before. “ _Meow_ … I love you, Frankie…”

Ray giggled. He doesn’t want to say it out loud, but he really finds the situation between his best friend and the supernatural cat adorable. He watches as Gerard settled his head again on Frank neck, showing no signs that he wants to let Frank go.

Frank on the other hand, started to feel uncomfortable because Gerard is heavy. But for him, sacrificing his comfort so Gerard can be on his lap is such an awesome deal. He would be willing to forgo this if Gerard will be at his lap forever.

Gerard silently purrs at his neck, still sniffing the catnip that was on Frank’s neck.

Frank’s hand is stroking Gerard’s head again. He can’t believe that in a very short span of time, Gerard had made Frank’s heart soft for felines. And it is indeed a tragedy when he heard about Gerard’s unfortunate encounters with other human who only treated him horribly. Frank then wonders how can Gerard tell that he feels safe when he’s with him. When the only thing that Frank had done for Gerard was to take him inside his home.

Now looking at Gerard, on how vulnerable and innocent he is, Frank promised to himself that he’ll take care of him.

Frank dropped his own head, his cheeks resting against Gerard’s bright red hair before whispering, “I love you too, my kitty cat...”

Frank heard him purred much louder and felt that Gerard smiled against his neck.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Gerard’s body. Then Frank immediately heard Ray cussed in a manner that will make mothers cry. Frank shut his eyes closed, hugging Gerard tightly against his arms. Frank doesn’t want this to be over. He wants to talk to him more, maybe even let Gerard sit on his lap for the next entire decade.

When the bright light is gone, the heavy weight in Frank’s lap is gone too. It was replaced by the grey tabby cat that silently sleeps in his lap. Frank also saw that Gerard’s clothes are now in the floor. Frank breathed out, disappointed that his Gerard is gone. But he knows that Gerard will appear, hopefully very soon, replacing the cute tabby.

Frank lifted the tabby off from his lap and hugs it against his chest. He also rises from his prolonged sitting position, allowing the blood to flow back to his legs and feet.

“Gerard is indeed a cat,” Ray stated the fact, his eyes looks much bigger than before.

“I told you. He is, Ray,” Frank replied sadly. Only a few seconds had passed, but Frank misses him so bad.

“Wow. Just wow.” Ray said, amazed by the whole situation. He can’t believe that he’ll see Gerard’s transformation with his eyes.

“So can you now check Gerard’s leg?” Frank asked the vet, his eyes at the tabby cat in his arms. Part of him doesn’t want to discuss what just happened because it will make him even more disappointed and sad. He then looked at Ray and added, “Gerard said that it doesn’t hurt anymore, but I just want to be sure.”

“Uh sure,” Ray nodded. “Can you place Gerard on this table?”

“Sure,” Frank said, bringing Gerard to the vet’s examining table, who’s still sleeping.

Ray started to inspect Gerard’s tiny body, his fingers checking his coat, his cute paws, his legs and even his tiny teeth. Ray then pulled out a sheet from his drawer and started scribbling notes.

“So in general, your Gerard is one healthy tabby cat,” Ray started, looking straight at Frank. “No fleas, his coat is majestic and there are no existing oral problems. His nails need some trimming though, but generally Gerard is one clean and healthy cat. And as for his legs, there are no swelling or even wounds. But I saw a very small scar though in his left hind leg, but it healed nicely.”

“That’s good to hear, Ray,” Frank answered, smiling softly at Ray.

“But you know, it is weird that Gerard’s sleeping right now. Normally, cats are restless or are awake when a vet is checking up on them. Well, maybe because Gerard is not a normal cat and I guess whenever he transforms, he uses so much energy.”

“That makes sense, Ray… But Gerard is fine, right?”

“Yes, Frank. And you must take care of him. I mean, I know you would, but Gerard is one vulnerable cat and he really likes you…”

“I know…," Frank murmurs, smiling. "And I like him too, a lot… which is weird but like a good weird, if you get what I’m saying.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ray said, staring at the grey tabby cat. “So I have an assignment for you, Frank.”

Frank raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“So I need you to take notes of Gerard’s transformation. Just take notice of the time and what Gerard is doing before he transformed. Then the same thing goes when he transformed back to being a cat. Take note how long he stays as a man, and then what Gerard did after he returned back to being a cat. Maybe there’s some kind of pattern.”

“Okay, I got it, Ray. You can count me on that,” Frank replied positively.

“Great!”

Frank then lifted the grey tabby cat from the table and hugs it on his chest. “So we’ll get going then, Ray. Thanks so much for your help.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ray replies, smiling brightly at his best friend. “It’s my job and maybe I should drop by at your place soon. You know, just to check you and Gerard.”

“Okay. That sounds cool!” Frank gave a tiny wave at Ray before scooping Gerard's clothes off from the floor and leaving Ray's room.


	4. Showers and Wishes

It has been four days since the last time Gerard transformed and became a man.

Frank is _worried_. He wonders if Gerard won’t come back to him as a man and if he’ll be forever be this adorable grey tabby cat. Thinking about this possibility makes Frank deeply sad. But Frank had accepted the fact that Gerard is indeed a cat. And if the cat won’t transform and become Gerard anymore, then Frank had to accept it, no matter how hard it is for him.

Frank noticed that the cat is now getting much better and is slowly getting active, just what a cat is supposed to be. He’s also sleeping a lot less than before (it’s now around 18-20 hours, last time Gerard sleeps for 22 hours). Frank even caught Gerard running around the house like a madman in the middle of the night, trying to catch something that Frank refused to know what is. Frank can’t also help but to laugh so hard when he witnessed Gerard hit his cute little head against the sofa when he miscalculated his pace and the time he missed his landing on his kitchen counter.

Frank, to his surprised, discovered that it was so easy to take care of Gerard when he’s on his cat form. Frank wholeheartedly adjusted his shopping list to accommodate all Gerard’s needs. Ray, being a good friend and now Gerard’s official vet, provided Frank a list of cat foods that he should buy, alongside some cat toys and other cat-necessary stuff. So Frank picked a pastel blue collar for Gerard with a tiny bell. He really wants to make Gerard his own officially thru that cute and tiny collar. But Frank immediately frowns when he realized some possible scenario when Gerard transforms to a man. What if that small collar chokes him? Frank wouldn’t like that to happen to his Gerard. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Frank returned the collar back. So Frank just bought Gerard a cute pink teaser and an interactive cat scratcher which he placed beside his sofa. Gerard loves the teaser and even let Frank witnessed his glorious jumps. On the other hand, the cat scratcher seems foreign for Gerard and he avoided it at first. But after Frank sprayed the catnip that Ray gave him, Gerard happily scratched the post and had marked it as his own. 

Overall, Frank is getting used to having a cat in his house.

But he misses Gerard as a man.

He misses everything about him.

He misses the way Gerard pouts his kissable pink lips whenever he’s talking to Frank. He misses the way he touches his own cat ears and licks his tail. He misses the way Gerard curls his hands before he scratches his face. He even misses the way Gerard’s fluffy black tail moves behind him.

Heck.

Frank misses Gerard sitting on his lap and the way his tail tickles Frank. He misses the way Gerard hugs him so tight like there’s no tomorrow. And Frank longs to pet Gerard’s head and rub his cute and fluffy cat ears again. He also wants to hear Gerard purrs again against his chest.

Frank wants to wrap Gerard in his embrace and let him bury his face in his neck as long as he wants to. Gerard can even bite and nip his neck if he wanted to, Frank wouldn’t care. _Actually_ , Frank likes that, thank you very much. And Frank still remembers that moment when Gerard kissed his nose and that made his heart skipped a beat.   

Frank is lonely as hell. And it’s been four horrible days without seeing Gerard as a man.

Frank talked to Ray about it. He also mentioned that he is not making any progress in determining some kind of pattern in Gerard’s transformation. And to Frank’s horror, Ray suggested casually that maybe the cat will never transformed again. It made Frank even more depressed that he’s been spacing out so often when he’s working as the store manager at the local Starbucks. He can’t help but think what Gerard is doing when he left him alone at work. He wonders if Gerard transforms when he’s out. Frank can’t help but to feel nauseous because what if Gerard is looking for him? What if Gerard is crying in his home because he’s all alone?

When his shift ended that day, Frank ran back home like there’s someone following him. When he opened his front door, he immediately saw the tabby cat sleeping at his kitchen counter.

Frank called Ray again that night. This time, Ray encouraged him to stay calm and wait. And since Ray is Gerard’s vet, he suggested giving Gerard a bath.

“A bath?”

 _“Yes. Cats need baths,”_ Ray said as a matter-of-factly. _“But cats groom themselves and I see that Gerard’s coat is good. But you still need to give him a real bath occasionally. And since you just got him recently and Gerard’s a stray, I guess it will be better to give him a bath. You’ll never know what kind of dirt is sticking in his coat.”_

“All right then, Ray,” Frank replied, a little bit unsure. “So what do I do?”

Frank mentally listed down the supplies he need to get and the instruction he got from Ray. After he hangs up, Frank immediately ran to the nearest store and bought Gerard a cat shampoo and a pair of rubber gloves.

If Frank will be honest with himself, he’s very worried and scared about the idea of giving a cat a bath. He knows giving bath to cats is a serious business. And it also doesn’t help that cats, in general, really hate baths.

If only Gerard is a man, Frank will be very glad to give him a bath.

Frank prepared his bathroom with all the things Ray told him to do. Next, Frank went ahead and picked up the cat from his kitchen counter and brought him inside the bathroom.

“Hey kitten, I’m gonna give you a bath,” Frank cooed, stroking Gerard’s head. His cat’s eyes grew bigger, like he understands what Frank is saying. “So this is my first time doing this and I hope everything goes well.”

Frank then put Gerard down on the tub. The cat stared at Frank, his tail slowly bristling.

Frank decided not to use the gloves he just bought because it might make his cat uncomfortable. Frank then pulled his shower head and pointed it downward at first, just a few inches from the cat. “So here it goes,” Frank tells unsurely, before turning the knob and water starts to pour out slowly from the shower head.

The cat meowed out loud, clearly protesting. He continued to cry out and tried his best to escape Frank’s grip in his body. The grip is not strong, just enough to make the cat stay on the tub. But the cat resisted even more when Frank placed the shower head over his body, his gorgeous coat now soaked.

Cats hate water. Frank knows that. But he needs to get Gerard clean.

The cat protested much louder than before, and the room is filled with his continuous meowing.

“Hey, it’s all right, kitten,” Frank assured, hopeful that his cat will understand him. “And this won’t take us long.” Frank then reached for the cat shampoo and poured some on Gerard’s body.

Then the cat hissed aggressively at Frank before scratching Frank’s right arm.

“OUCH!” Frank cried out, releasing his grip and dropping the cat shampoo in the tub. Frank’s eyes immediately fall on his tattooed right arm, and he saw an angry red line marked on his skin. It stung like hell and blood started to ooze out of the several pores.

_“I’m so sorry! ...meow…”_

Startled by the voice Frank knows well whom it belongs, he quickly looked up and saw Gerard, as a man, looking at him both innocently and guiltily.

“You don’t like baths, I guess?” Frank coughed, his left hand now covering the arm that Gerard scratched. Frank then raised an eyebrow, confused because there’s no bright light like before. Gerard just appeared right there, replacing the cat without any warnings.

Gerard nodded his head, his red hair and cat ears dripping with water. His tail moves behind his back slowly, also wet and dripping with water.

“I guess, I’m sorry too, Gerard,” Frank tells to his cat who’s still kneeling in bath tub. Gerard hands are gripping the edge of the tub, his pair of golden eyes looking intently at Frank’s arm. “I know cats don’t like waters, but Ray told me to give you one.”

“I understand, _meow_ ,” Gerard answered slowly, pouting his lips. “And I’m sorry if I _meow…_ scratched your arm, Frankie…”

Frank shrugged, dismissing the sting he feels. “It’s nothing,” Frank assured the cat, showing him his right arm. The scratch is still crimson red and there’s blood.

Gerard sniffed, looking at Frank apologetically. “I’m really sorry, _meow…_ ” Gerard said again, before reaching for Frank’s right arm. Frank felt his breath hitched and his stomach jolt when Gerard started licking the scratch in his arm.

“Gerard…” Frank calls nervously, his eyes glued on Gerard’s tongue which softly lapping his wound. “Y-you don’t need to do that.”

Gerard stopped lapping Frank’s arm and looked at him straight in his eyes. “But I hurt you, _meow_ … And this is the _meow_ … only thing I can do for my Frankie…”

Frank left hand reached for Gerard’s head, slowly stroking it. “Oh how I missed you, my kitten.”

Gerard purred happily, “But I’m always here, _meow…_ ”Gerard points out.

“I know,” Frank tells, his fingers rubbing Gerard’s wet cat ear. “But it’s different when you’re a man… when I can talk to you.”

“You want me to stay like this, _meow…_?” Gerard asked, pouting his lips and leaning his head more to Frank’s hand.

“Maybe?” Frank replied, not really sure what to answer. “I mean, I would love to, Gerard. But if there are any bad consequences of you staying as a man longer, then I don’t want to.”

“ _Meow…_ I would like to talk to you more, Frankie,” Gerard said, smiling. “I really really like you, _meow…_ I’ll change often if you want to... But just promise me one thing, _meow…_ Frankie…”

“What is it my kitten?”

“Please don’t… _meow…_ give me a bath when I’m a cat, Frankie…” Gerard says, his black tail moving behind his back, splashing some water.

“Oh, all right,” Frank replied, scratching Gerard’s head.

“Thank you!” Gerard purred happily. Gerard then leaned forward, both his arms pulling Frank in a tight embrace. Frank sighed, feeling contented and happy. Frank missed that so bad that even though his clothes started to get wet since Gerard is soaked, for him it’s perfectly fine.

Gerard pulled out and sat back on the tub. He looked at Frank, grinning like he’s waiting for something. Frank furrows his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what Gerard is expecting next.

Gerard’s tail moves happily behind his back. “Frankie?”

“Yeah?” Frank doesn’t know what Gerard is hinting.

“I thought you’re going to… _meow…_ give me a bath?”

“Huh? I thought you hate baths?” Frank asked and a little bit confused, tilting his head a little bit.

Gerard shook his head. “I don’t like baths when I’m a cat. But it’s _meow…_ okay when I’m this.”

“Okay….” Frank dragged that one word, reaching for the shower head in the tub. Gerard smiled happily, his head moving from side to side and Frank could hear him purring.

Frank lifted the shower head at Gerard’s head and he started to wash his hair. Frank then kneeled behind the tub, his left hand now stroking Gerard’s hair as the water slowly pours over his head.

Gerard continues to purr as the water flows in his head. And it was such an amazing scene to watch, as the water flows in his pale gorgeous skin. Water was caught in Gerard’s eyelashes, and for the very first time, Frank noticed how long and pretty they are. Frank can’t help it but to cup Gerard’s cheeks and rub it with his thumb.

Gerard is very pretty.

“ _Meow…_ I miss you too, Frankie…” Gerard suddenly tells, grinning at Frank.

Frank is entranced by Gerard’s beauty and innocence. And he can’t help but to surrender to his urges as he leans forward and kissing Gerard’s wet nose.

Frank heard Gerard giggled. And Frank doesn’t even have to look at his own reflection because he’s so sure his face is burning.

“Come on, kitten. Drop your head a little bit,” Frank instructed to his cat. “I’ll pour some shampoo on your gorgeous locks.”

Gerard gave a short nod before he lowered his head. “Please be careful, Frankie… _meow…_ Don’t want some _meow…_ bubbles in my ears…”   

“Okay, kitten,” Frank hummed, pouring his own strawberry-scent shampoo over Gerard’s hair. Frank used both his hands to lather up the shampoo. When the lather is evenly spread on Gerard’s head, Frank then gave him a massage, which earns him a louder purr from his cat. Gerard just watches Frank’s face innocently and happily, his tail now held between his legs.

“Close your eyes, my kitten,” Frank tells Gerard. “I’m gonna pour water over your head to wash the shampoo away, okay?”

Gerard nodded before shutting his eyes closed, his long eyelashes beautifully caresses his cheeks. Frank washes Gerard’s hair, carefully not letting any shampoo and water got into his cat ears.

Frank turned off the knob and placed the shower head down inside the tub. Gerard noticed that it was over and he can’t help but to shake his head harshly, his soaking wet hair throwing the excess water everywhere.

“Careful,” Frank reminded, his face and shirt now soaked.

“ _Meow!_ I’m sorry, Frankie…” Gerard apologizes, biting his lips. “I can’t help to, _meow…_ ”

“I know, kitten,” Frank smiled, wiping his face using the sleeves of his shirt. “It’s all right.”

“Why don’t you join me, _meow?_ I can lick your body so you’ll get clean just like me, _meow_ …” Gerard offered, titling his head in one side and water still continues to drop from his hair.

Frank felt a pleasant jolt in his spine, going straight to his unattended length. Gerard continues to look at him so innocently, oblivious how dirty his offer is. Frank mentally shook his head and reminded himself that Gerard is a cat and as much as Frank wants him to lick his body, he can't.

Frank shook his head. “I’m all right, kitten. Come on, I’ll wash your back next.”

-

Right after Frank dried Gerard’s body with Frank’s own towel, Gerard sat down at the edge of Frank’s bed. Frank watches as Gerard licked his arm using his tongue, then proceeded to licking his own tail. It was very cute and adorable to watch him as he holds his fluffy tail using his left hand while he licks his tail dry.

Frank gave Gerard pyjamas and a white shirt and went ahead and dressed Gerard. Gerard can’t stop giggling every time Frank touches his sides. And it really made Frank’s heart warm, knowing that Gerard is by his side right now, happily giggling and smiling at him. He really misses Gerard and he’s so happy that Gerard back, promising him that he’ll transform more often.

After they are both dressed in pyjamas and are now sitting in his bed, Frank give in and pulled Gerard in a tight hug. Gerard is very warm and he smells so nice. Frank heard him purrs softly, his tail quivering.

Frank then pulled out, his hands landed on Gerard’s shoulders, gripping them softly. “Gerard, please don’t change back tonight?” Frank requested to his cat. “I- I want to sleep right next to you and wake up tomorrow with you by my side.”

Gerard nodded, smiling. “ _Meow!_ Okay, Frankie… I want to sleep with you too… _meow…_ ”

Frank can't help but smiled from ear to ear. “Thank you very much, my kitten!” Frank exclaimed, pulling Gerard again into a tight embrace, his head now resting in Frank’s chest. Frank let his hand run through Gerard’s hair, before petting him.

A few moments passed when they decided to lie down on Frank’s bed. Gerard settled by using Frank’s chest as his pillow, while Frank’s arm holds him closed to him.

Frank would still like to talk to Gerard more that night, but the man in his arms is now purring softly against his chest. Sighing happily and contentedly, Frank drifted to his slumber, hopeful that Gerard will keep his promise, making his wish come true.

When Frank woke up the next day, Gerard, still a man with a pair of black cat ears and a tail, is sleeping at his side.

Wishes do come true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I really appreciate it! <3


	5. The Box from Outer Space

It was a cold and lazy Sunday afternoon and Frank is enjoying every single thing about that day.

Frank can tell us all the things that he’s enjoying that day, but it would take him weeks to finish mentioning it all. There’s just too many to tell and he didn’t even know where he should start. But one thing Frank can say for now is the source of all his enjoyment is rooted to this guy with a pair of cute and fluffy cat ears and a tail who lives together with him: _Gerard_.

Ever since he got Gerard two weeks ago, everything in Frank’s life now revolves around him. And Frank is not complaining at all. In fact, Frank loves how Gerard had changed his life in a positive way.

And Gerard kept his promise. Now, he stays as a cat when Frank is at work and changes to his human form whenever Frank is at home. Gerard do it regularly and Frank looks forward to seeing Gerard, in his human form, kneeling behind the front door, waiting like a very good cat for his owner to come.

And oh, Frank had taught Gerard how to wear human clothes on his own. And it was very fun teaching Gerard things normal people do, and wearing clothes is one. Gerard only wears Frank’s shirt and pyjamas though. But soon, Frank plans on buying Gerard his own set of clothes and it makes Frank excited because of the wide ranges of clothing he could get for his adorable kitten.

But for now, he wants to enjoy Gerard’s company on this lazy Sunday. But in order for Gerard to stay in his human form for extended hours, he had to stay as a cat the whole Saturday and slept for the whole day. But when Frank woke up this Sunday morning, Gerard, in his human form, is kneeling beside him, his pink lips pouting similar to a cat. And it appears that Gerard watched Frank in his sleep and it made Frank’s heart flutter like crazy. As a reward, he pet Gerard’s head for minutes while Gerard’s arm is wrapped around him. He topped Gerard’s reward with a kiss on his adorable nose and cheeks. 

That Sunday noon, Frank is cuddling with his kitten, his arms wrapped around Frank. Frank is watching this awful 80’s movie on cable while Gerard is softly snoring against his side. Frank’s hand keeps on petting Gerard’s head, occasionally rubbing his fluffy cat ears. Frank can’t help but to smile, thinking how lucky he is to have Gerard on his side.

Frank felt Gerard stirred, his fluffy black tail moves gracefully behind his back. A few seconds passed before Gerard opened his bright golden eyes. He looked up, meeting Frank’s eyes.

“ _Frankie?”_ Gerard calls, his eyelashes flutter beautifully against his flushed cheeks.

Frank cupped Gerard’s face, rubbing his thumb against Gerard’s cheeks. “Yes my baby?”

“I wanna… play, _meow…_ ” Gerard tells, giving Frank his adorable pleading kitty eyes. “I wanna… _meow…_ play with you…”

“What you wanna play, my kitten?” Frank asked, curious what’s on Gerard’s mind.

Gerard shifted from his position, now he’s kneeling beside Frank. “Uhmm… How about hide and seek, _meow_?”

“Oh, okay,” Frank replied, not really grasping the whole idea. Playing hide and seek with Gerard on his small apartment seems not enough to provide some fun for his kitten.

Gerard’s tail moves excitedly on his back, his cat’s ears pointed up. “ _Meow_ , I’m gonna hide, Frankie… Then you need to… _meow_ … find me… If you find me, then… uhm… _meow_ …” Gerard stopped for a moment, yawning adorably before lifting his right curled right hand then scratching his cheeks just like a cat. “Uhm… If you find me, Frankie… then you can make another wish… _meow_ …”

Frank immediately nodded comically, grinning from ear to ear. Frank’s wish is always the same: for Gerard to sleep by his side tonight and wake up with him by his side the next day.

“Okay, deal.” Frank kissed Gerard sweetly on his forehead which earned him both a giggle and a loud purr from his cat. Frank stood up and said, “So I’m going to count, no, _wait_ ― _Gerard!_ ”

Frank could have sworn that it only takes one blink for Gerard to transformed back to being a cat. And Frank was not aware that when he agreed with Gerard’s game, that he will transform back to being this grey tabby cat.

His tabby cat jumped from the sofa, leaving the clothes he wore when he was in his human form. He looked up at Frank and meowed. Frank let out a sigh, quite disappointed but he needs to give Gerard what he wants. Besides, how hard will it be to find his cat?

And Frank can’t help but to look forward to his reward. He can’t help but to smile when he tries to imagine Gerard by his side tonight. The last time he cuddled with Gerard was last Wednesday and Frank felt he was in heaven.

Frank kneeled down and pets his adorable cat’s head, stroking his chin. “Okay, I’m gonna start counting up to ten, then you’ll hide, my kitten. When I find you, can you please transform back to your human form? Okay?”

The tabby cat licked Frank’s knuckles before meowing in agreement. He understands what Frank said.

Frank closed his eyes and starts counting. When he reached the last number, he opened his eyes and his adorable cat is nowhere in sight.

“Okay my kitten, ready or not, here I come,” Frank whispered, smiling.

-

“Ray, _please_ you need to help me,” Frank pleaded to his friend, the fingers in his free hand running repeatedly through his dark hair which is a habit he acquired when he’s anxious.

One hour had passed to their little game and Frank still couldn’t find his Gerard.

 _“Wow, I can’t believe you’re the worst in hide and seek, Frank,”_ Ray pointed out, laughing in the other line. _“I mean, come on, Frank. This is really funny, like the best thing I ever heard from you. Gerard really deserves a treat for destroying you in that game.”_

“No it’s not funny, Ray” Frank appealed, his head snapping in random direction, looking for any sign of cat movement.

 _“Boo hoo,”_ Ray teased which only made Frank cried silently. His friend doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation and Frank’s inside aches. Ray added, _“I bet Gerard fell asleep, waiting for you to find him.”_

“Ray… please… you really need to help me,” Frank begged again, letting a short sniff that Ray definitely didn’t missed.

“Hey, are you crying, Frankie?” Ray asked, his tone no longer mocking.

“I’m not!” But Frank sniffed again. “Maybe?”

 _“Oh God, Frank. You really love Gerard, don’t you?”_ Ray said, not really requiring Frank to answer but Frank still nodded. Ray continued, _“Okay, so I’m not feline behaviorist, but I think I have this thing that might help you find Gerard. We just hope he’s not asleep, or it won’t work.”_

“Okay…” Frank sniffed. “Please elaborate…”

_“So I saw this very cute video in my Facebook newsfeed―”_

“WAIT! So this is not like an expert advice?” Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

_“Uh huh... I’ve told you Frank…  I don’t know expert stuff about cat behavior, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves about cats. So okay, I saw this very funny video, and it’s about how to catch a cat.”_

“Catch a cat?” Frank repeated, now curious.

 _“Yes. So all you need is a box, Frank. You know, cats love boxes right?”_ Frank shook his head, aware that Ray doesn’t see his non-verbal responses. Ray continues, _“So in this video, the owner placed a box in his living room, and after a few minutes all her 6 cats were cramped inside the box and it’s so adorable! You really need to see it, Frankie. You’ll love it! I’ll share it on my wall and I’ll tag you.”_

“Okay, okay,” Frank replied back, not really giving a damn about the Facebook video Ray is telling him about. All Frank wants is to find Gerard. “But I don’t have a box here, Ray,” he added.  

 _“Don’t worry, Frankie. I have one here,”_ Ray supplied happily. _“I’m actually about to leave and go to Old Bryar’s farm. Unfortunately, my tech called in sick today and he’s supposed to check Bob’s livestock. So I have no choice but to go. So I’ll drop by at your place and bring the box. Is that okay?”_

“Yeah Ray, thanks so much,” Frank replied. “But I will still try and find Gerard.”

_“Good. I’ll see you in a bit.”_

-

“ _So… okay…_ ” Frank gaped on how big the box Ray brought for him. He couldn’t even imagine how the hell that huge piece of carton fit in his friend’s tiny car. And Frank had no plans thinking about it because he’s too preoccupied of thoughts about Gerard. Two hours had passed and Gerard is still nowhere in sight.

“My rich neighbor installed a Jacuzzi in his backyard,” Ray tells suddenly, setting up the big box in Frank’s living room. “When I saw the huge box, I immediately remember your cat and I thought that he’ll like it. So I asked my neighbor if I could have the box…”

“But Gerard is a small cat,” Frank answered flatly. “And this box occupies almost my entire living room.”

“No. Gerard in his human form is big,” Ray corrected him, now folding the edges and tucking it inside. “He can definitely roll around inside without any problems.”

“I don’t think he’ll play with this when he’s in his human form, Ray,” Frank replied skeptically.

“We’ll never know until we try,” Ray suggested casually, now looking at the cat trap he just placed in Frank’s living room. “I mean, your cat reacted positively with the catnip. It means he’s a cat by nature. So maybe the box might work.”

“Okay,” Frank says, still not sure if the box will work. “Thanks man for your help.”

“No problem, Frank,” Ray shrugged. “Just tell me if the box works, okay? And don’t worry. If our cat trap didn’t work, I bet Gerard will still appear later. You just have to wait.”

“Yeah…” Frank replied sadly. He wonders where Gerard is hiding in Frank’s small apartment.

Ray tapped Frank’s shoulder. “So I have to leave now, Frank. Bob’s waiting for me.”

“Sure. Thanks so much for your help,” Frank replied, giving Ray a small smile.

“It’s nothing,” Ray pulled Frank in a hug. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Okay.”

-

 _“Gerardddddd….”_ Frank calls in his seemingly empty apartment. Thirty minutes had passed since Ray set his cat trap and Gerard is still hiding.

Frank had looked everywhere in his apartment – his bedroom, his bathroom, under the kitchen cabinets… Frank misses his cat, and all he wants is to cuddle with Gerard for the rest of the day. But now, he’s sitting alone in his sofa, looking straight at the cat trap.

And everything is just too quiet.

And it makes Frank even more depressed.

 _“Gerardddddd….”_ Frank calls again. “Please come out…. _I miss you…._ ”

Frank didn’t realize that he’d closed his eyes. He didn’t even know how long he had fallen asleep, and he regretted doing that, not when Gerard is still hiding. And he can’t believe that he even had a dream, a dream where Gerard is sipping a cup of coffee at Starbucks where Frank is working, his head free of cat ears and no traces of fluffy tail behind his back. And Gerard is smiling brightly at him.  

It was a wonderful dream.

But his short slumber in his comfortable sofa was interrupted by some scratching noises.

Frank’s eyes snapped open, his heart beating faster than normal. He stays still for a moment, his eyes glued on the cat trap.

Then Frank heard that scratching noise again.

All of a sudden, Gerard, in his human form, poked half of his head out from inside the box, his cat ears slightly flat.

“You cheat, Frankie… _meow…_ ” Gerard tells Frank grumpily, both his hands now gripping the edge of the box. “You used this… _meow…_ box to catch me…”

“Holy crap, so that thing really works?” Frank suddenly exclaims, amazed that Ray’s cat trap really works. He immediately get down on his knees, grabbing Gerard’s hand. “And where in the world did you hide, Gerard? It’s has been what, more than three hours?”

“Are you mad at me, Frankie?” Gerard asked innocently, titling his head slightly. “I don’t mean to… _meow…_ hide for so long… I’m waiting for you to find me… _meow…_ ”

Frank sighed defeatedly. “So does that mean that I lose?” he asks his cat glumly.

His cat simply nodded.

“Okay… I think that’s fair,” Frank says, dropping his shoulders in disappointment. “And besides, I used this cat trap to get you…”

“So, is this box from outer space, _meow_?” Gerard asked naively.

Frank snorted. “What?”

“ _Meow…_ This box is huge, Frankie… Is this a gift from outer space? Because… _meow…_ this is the first time I saw… _meow…_ a box this big!”

“No it’s not from outer space, my kitten” Frank chuckled, now extending his right arm to stroke Gerard’s head and fluffy cat ears. “Dr. Ray brought this to catch you. So it is true that cats can’t resist box, eh?”

Gerard nodded. “When I peek to look what are you doing… _meow_ … I saw this box and I can’t help but to go inside, _meow..._ And I want to roll over inside and… _meow_ … maybe you can rub my tummy, Frankie… _meow_ … _”_

Frank laughed as he ruffled Gerard’s red locks before rubbing his cat’s ears. Gerard purred appreciatively. “I see… So kitten, where did you hide?”

Gerard giggled merrily. “I won’t tell my Frankie… _meow…_ It’s a secret!”

“Come on, tell me!” Frank pressed, now standing up and getting inside the box. Frank saw that Gerard is still naked, not bothering to wear the clothes he left in the sofa. The box that Ray gave them is big indeed. And it is true that Gerard can roll over inside without any problems.

When Frank sat inside the box, Gerard launched himself at Frank, immediately wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck.

“I missed you, Frankie… _meow…”_ Gerard purred against Frank’s neck, making tiny licks against his skin.

“Then you should hide in places where I can see you quickly, my kitten,” Frank tells, gently rubbing his back in circles. “I missed you too.”

“I will stay like this tonight, Frankie…” Gerard tells, and it made Frank’s heart jump for joy. “I just wanna play… _meow…_ with you…”

Frank smiles from ear to ear. “I know, kitten. And I’m not mad at you. You’re pretty great at hiding. Ray even told me that you deserve a reward for beating me in hide and seek.”

Gerard looked up at Frank, meeting his eyes. “Really? _Meow…_ Then I want my reward now, Frankie…”

“What’s on your mind, my kitten?” Frank asked his cat, cupping Gerard’s face with his hand, his thumb stroking his flushed cheeks.

“ _Meow_ … Uhm…” Gerard started, looking bashful. “Please don’t hate me, _meow…_ my Frankie…”  

The kiss on Frank’s lips completely caught him off guard. Gerard pushed his face closer to Frank and pressed his lips against his. Frank felt his eyes got bigger, stunned for seconds. Kisses on cheeks, nose and forehead became normal between them, but Frank can’t find the strength to make the first move and kiss Gerard on his lips.

But now that it’s finally happening, Frank feels he’s floating in cloud nine, his face flushed with warmth. He felt himself letting out an appreciative sigh, as Gerard continues to press his lips against his. Frank then felt Gerard slowly nipping his lower lip and everything about it is so innocent, like Gerard is just discovering the whole process of kissing.

When Frank finally pulled his thoughts together, he started to kiss Gerard back, wrapping his arms tightly around his kitten. Gerard immediately stops nipping Frank’s lip and responded to the way Frank kissed him. He felt Gerard purred softly, his tail moving happily behind him.

Frank knows it is wrong. But it feels so right and _good_.

Gerard pulled away from the kiss and gave Frank his brightest smile. “Thank you, Frankie…” Then Gerard tucked his face into the crook of Frank’s neck, still purring softly.

They stayed like this for a while inside the box from outer space. And sitting inside the box makes Frank think that what he and Gerard have is not from this world. Frank recognizes that everything about it is not normal to any human standards. But Frank is not willing to give his Gerard up. He believes that they can live inside this world that they created, not caring about what other people think.

Frank then watches Gerard as he slowly fall in his slumber against his chest. Frank moved his right arm, his hand now petting Gerard’s head.

And Frank can’t help but think about the kiss. And what’s weird about it is Frank felt that there’s _passion_ behind it.

Maybe Gerard is not really a cat. Maybe he’s cursed to have a pair of cat ears and a tail and to act like a feline.

At this point, Frank considers that possibility, given that Gerard existence is out of ordinary.

And thinking in this way, Frank doesn’t feel guilty at all kissing his Gerard back.


	6. Hot and Cold

Frank’s established daily routine may be repetitive and boring for others, but he’s the kind of guy who doesn’t complain about it at all. In fact, Frank is not looking for any new activity, maybe except for allotting more time for playing Pansy. But for now, Frank is perfectly fine with his routine and won’t even ask for anything.

Gerard, on the other hand, seems to have his own daily kitty routine too. Although to be honest, Gerard just spends most of his time sleeping, or napping, or sometimes just running around the house chasing anything that is small. But once Frank is at home, Gerard always attaches himself to him, being cuddly, affectionate, and adorable. In his cat form, Gerard would often rub himself against Frank’s calves, jumps onto his lap which Gerard now labels as his comfy bed, or biting Frank’s knuckles and fingers which is his form of reminder that his owner should stroke his gorgeous coat.

This has become their routine and Frank is enjoying it. That’s why when Gerard suddenly became quiet and withdrawn one night, Frank knows something is wrong.

And Frank’s suspicion is proven right the next morning when he saw Gerard, in his human form, shivering and curled beside him. Frank started to panic after he touched his pale skin and it is hotter than usual.

Without even thinking twice, Frank quickly grabbed his phone and called his best friend Ray.

Ray picked-up the phone after 6 agonizing rings. _“Hello?”_

“Oh God, Ray!” Frank almost yelled, letting a loud distressed sigh. He immediately pulled the blanket off from him and covered Gerard. “Ray, it’s about Gerard!”

 _“What? What’s wrong, Frank?”_ Ray asked, his voice cracking in the other line. Then Frank heard a very familiar background noise.

“Ray, are you in an airport?”

 _“Yeah Frank… I have a scheduled flight to Cincinnati. I’m personally invited by my university professor to attend this year’s Veterinary summit,”_ Ray informs and Frank can’t believe how unfortunate he is that Ray is about to leave when he badly needed his help. Ray continued, _“And I’ll be gone for three days._ _Why? Is there something wrong with Gerard?”_

“Holy crap…” Frank muttered under his breath, scooting closer to Gerard who’s still curled into a ball. “Yes. There’s something wrong... I believe Gerard’s ill, Ray. What should I do? Should I give him any medicine?”

 _“NO!”_ Ray immediately responded back. _“Don’t give Gerard any… Medicines that are meant for humans are usually toxic for felines. Wait! Is Gerard in his human form?”_

“Yes, he is,” Frank replied, his free hand now brushing the strands of red hair away from Gerard’s flushed face. “So what should I do then, Ray?”

_“Uhh… Just make sure that he’ll have some rest, Frank. I’m not really sure if we can give him any medication since Gerard changes to a cat. I mean, medicine might help him, but what if it has some kind of adverse effect on his cat form? So just try your best to nurse him back to health, Frank... I’ll call back once I’m finished with my commitments, okay? Or call me if Gerard’s gotten worse, which I hope is not going to happen...”_

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do, Ray…” Frank replied defeatedly, his eyes still glued on Gerard. “Bye, Ray.”

After Frank hang up, he immediately sent a message to his boss that he’s sick and that he can’t come to work today.

Frank then resumed to attending his cat. Gerard rolled to his back, his eyes still closed. Frank then tucked his own favorite pillow behind Gerard’s head and he arranges the blanket, covering his kitten nicely and comfortably. Frank noticed that Gerard is not sweating badly due to his fever, but he’s still hot. Frank continues to check up at him and he can’t help but to let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Gerard is breathing normally –- his temperature is just above his normal, but Frank knows that Gerard still needs to be taken care of.

If Frank will be honest with himself, he really doesn’t know what to do. He’s often sick himself since his immune system is awful, but all he does is pop some medicine in his mouth and just sleep the whole day, hoping that he’ll be better the following day. But Gerard is different and he knows he needs to follow Ray’s advice strongly.

Suddenly, Gerard slowly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he looked at Frank and gave him a smile.

“Frankie?” Gerard calls, extending his left arm to let his hand cup Frank’s face. “I’m c-cold… _meow_ …”

Frank felt his heart just break. He returned the smile, although Frank felt his chest gets heavy... Gerard’s hand his warm against his face. Frank grabbed his hand and let their fingers interlaced together.

“I’m very sorry, Gerard,” Frank said, bringing their locked hands in his cheeks. “I hope there’s something I can do to make you feel better… Ray told me that I can’t give you any medicine for your fever, not when we’re not sure of its effect to your cat form... But I’ll stay here at your side and take care of you…  So what are you feeling, my kitten?”

“I’m feeling fine, Frankie…” Gerard replied slowly. “But I’m just a little bit cold, but I’m okay… _meow…_ I just need to sleep, I guess… I’ll be fine, _meow…_ ”

“Are you sure?” Frank is still worried for his kitten.

Gerard slightly nodded. “ _Meow…_ ”

“Hey, you said that changing to your human form takes so much energy from you. Just a suggestion though, my baby… maybe you can change back to being a cat?”

Gerard slightly pouted his pale lips. “I tried, Frankie…” Gerard answered passively. “But I can’t… I don’t know why… _meow…_ but I can’t change back… Maybe I’m stuck being human for a while until I’m well… _meow…_ ”

“I see…” Frank empathized, kissing the back of Gerard’s hand. “Do you need anything, my kitten?”

Gerard shook his head. “I just want to sleep, my Frankie… _meow…_ and I want to cuddle with you… if that’s okay… _meow_ …”

Frank slowly dipped his head until his nose touches Gerard’s. Gerard’s nose is warm and Frank could feel the heat radiating from his kitten’s flushed cheeks. Frank watches as Gerard slowly closes his eyes beautifully, his long lashes lay dark against his cheeks. Frank began to run his fingers through Gerard’s hair, occasionally rubbing his soft and furry cat ears. He could hear Gerard purr softly. Frank then slowly muttered “Sure, my kitten… I’ll stay by your side…”

“Thank you…” Gerard whispers.

Frank continued to watch Gerard’s closed eyes, adoring it like it’s the most beautiful thing in this world. Frank’s lips are just an inch away from his kitten and he wants to kiss Gerard, and he wonders if he’s waiting for it. Gerard’s pale lips are slightly parted, and Frank could feel small burst of warm air coming from his mouth.

But Frank decided against it. He just kissed Gerard’s forehead before he pulled away. He then lifted the blanket and joined Gerard underneath. Frank pulled his kitten close to his chest, his chin resting on Gerard’s head.

And they went back to sleep.

-

It was late noon when Frank woke up to the sound of Gerard’s giggling. Frank slowly opened his eyes, and then he realized that they are laying side by side, their heads facing each other. Gerard smiled brightly at him, his bright and golden eyes meeting Frank’s. 

“How are you feeling, my baby?” Frank quickly inquired, his voice barely a whisper.

“I’m feeling much better… _meow…”_ Gerard replied. “I guess, cuddling and sleeping by your side is my medicine, my Frankie… _meow_ …”

Frank giggled before pressing a sweet kiss on Gerard’s nose. “You’re so sweet, my kitten. I’m so glad you’re now better. So what do you want? Want me to cook you some soup?”

Gerard nodded happily. “Okay… _meow…_ and a glass of milk, please?”

Frank felt his chest grow warm. He thanks heavens, though he’s not even sure if it is even necessary, telling that he’s so happy that Gerard is now better. Frank pulled Gerard’s head and let it rest under his chin. Frank started to pet Gerard’s head and he heard him purred softly. Frank then whispers, “Sure thing… You can have all the milk you want, my kitten.”

Gerard giggled softly as Frank continues to caress his head. “ _Meow…_ But I only want a glass, my Frankie…”

Frank chuckled quietly. Gerard always knows what he wants. “How about ice cream? Do you want some ice cream?” Frank suggested.

Gerard titled his head up, now meeting Frank’s eyes. Frank stopped petting his head.  Gerard then shook his head. “I don’t like ice cream… _meow…_ It’s too cold…”

“Okay, okay…” Frank smiled brightly before planting a kiss at Gerard’s forehead. “Just soup and a glass of milk for my adorable kitten...”

Gerard threw an arm around Frank and Frank felt him purred appreciatively. “Thank you, my Frankie… _meow…_ ”

Frank then lifted the covers and jumped out of the bed. “Just stay here. I’ll bring your soup and milk back here.”

Gerard nodded his head, pouting his now pink lips. “ _Meow_!”

-

Frank just cooked the usual soup that he made for himself whenever he’s not feeling better or if he feels cold. It doesn’t taste the same like the soup his mother cooks, but he hopes Gerard would like it. Putting the soup, a glass of milk and his coffee on a wooden tray, Frank carefully brought it as he marched slowly towards his bedroom. Frank saw his kitten sitting in the bed, his back resting against the headboard and a little bit of his fluffy tail poking out behind his back.

Gerard beamed brightly at Frank which made Frank’s heart jump in joy. Frank put the tray down at his bedside table and sat beside his cat.

“ _Meow…_ What took you so long, Frankie?” Gerard asked, pouting his lips. Gerard’s arms snaked around Frank’s waist, his head resting in the middle of his chest. “I missed you…”

“But I’m just in the kitchen, preparing your food,” Frank tells, petting his kitten’s head.

Gerard nuzzles his face against Frank’s chest. “Hmpp… But I always feel sad when you’re away, my Frankie… _meow…_ I really like you…”

“I know, my baby…” Frank replied, his hand still stroking Gerard’s bright red hair. “And I like you too… Don’t worry, I promise you that I won’t leave your side until you’re well.”

Gerard lifted his head, meeting Frank’s eyes. “Really? Thank you, Frankie…”

“You’re very welcome, my kitten,” Frank said, dipping his head so he can plant a kiss against Gerard’s adorable cheeks. “I hope you’ll like the soup that I cooked for you...”

“Are you going to feed me?” Gerard asked, giggling happily.

“If you want to, my kitten,” Frank replied. “But do you want to drink your milk first?”

Gerard nodded. “ _Meow!_ Yes, please…”

Frank carefully handed the glass of milk to Gerard. Gerard gladly accepted the glass, his cat ears pointing up. He holds the glass tightly using both his hands before he dipped the tip of his tongue inside, slowly drinking the milk just like a cat.

Frank happily watches Gerard as he slowly drinks his milk. Then Gerard furrowed his brow in annoyance when his tongue can’t reach the milk anymore inside the glass.

“Frankie…” Gerard whined, sniffing. “Please add more milk, please?”

“But your glass is still three-fourths full,” Frank said, chuckling softly. Gerard never fails to captivate Frank with his feline behavior.

“But Frankie… _Meow…_ I can’t…” Gerard dipped his tongue again inside the glass, showing Frank his problem.

“Oh Gerard,” Frank sighs happily. He gets the glass off from Gerard’s hands. “Come closer, my kitten. I’ll help you drink the rest...”

“Okay…” Gerard scoots closer to Frank. Frank then help Gerard drinks the milk like a normal person, very slowly so Gerard will have time to make small gulps in between.

Gerard only drank half of the glass. “Thank you, Frankie… You can drink… _meow…_ the rest of it if you wanna…”

Frank shook his head. “No, I have my coffee,” Frank tells and he saw that there’s a ring of milk around Gerard’s mouth.

“Gerard,” Frank calls, lifting his index finger and making a gesture at his own mouth. “You have something in your mouth.”

Frank’s eyes are still glued on Gerard’s lips. He missed the way Gerard looked at him innocently, his lips pouting, curling at the corner of his mouth. “Hmmm?”

Frank didn’t know what went through his head when he lean his head forward and kissed Gerard’s lips, messily licking the ring of milk that formed around his kitten’s mouth. Gerard closed his eyes slowly, copying the way Frank kisses him the best that he can. Frank continued to kiss Gerard, his free hand holding Gerard’s face.

Frank knows that the kiss is sloppy, but it is strangely sweet. And the way that Gerard kisses him back is so innocent and pure that Frank’s heart beat faster against his chest. Still kissing Gerard with passion, Frank slowly moves his hand behind Gerard’s neck, pulling him even closer.

Frank was the first one to pull from the kiss away, but he leaned forward and planted a kiss again on Gerard’s lips. Both their faces are flushed and hotter than normal. Gerard‘s eyes are still closed, but he’s smiling. Frank can’t help but to cupped Gerard’s face and rub his thumb against his cheeks.

Frank can’t believe how lucky he is to have Gerard.

“Your lips tastes sweet,” Frank expresses, his mind and soul still floating in joy. He licked his lips, remembering the sensation he just shared with his kitten.

Gerard opened his eyes. “It’s because of the milk, you silly… _meow…_ ” his kitten replies, his fluffy cat ears are slightly drooping, face still flushed.

“Okay… Next is soup…”

Gerard nodded excitedly, smiling brightly at Frank which shows his adorable tiny teeth.

Frank stirred the soup first before he lifted the spoon and fed Gerard. Gerard opened his mouth slightly but he immediately winced when the warm soup touches his tongue.

“It’s hot, Frankie!” Gerard informs Frank, his eyes squinting and tip of his tongue out poking out. A little bit of soup dripped from the corner of his mouth.

“I’m so sorry!” Frank apologizes, wiping the soup from Gerard’s mouth using his thumb and wiping it off in his pyjamas.

“It’s alright, my Frankie… _meow…_ ” Gerard shrugs, tilting his head a little bit. Frank then ate a spoonful of his soup and felt that it’s already lukewarm. Frank figured out that maybe Gerard like his soup in room temperature. And so, Frank returned the bowl back on the tray.

“So the soup will have to sit for awhile, alright?” Frank informs his cat. Gerard nodded before he wrapped his arms around Frank.

Frank started to rub Gerard’s back in circles. “I’m so glad you’re feeling fine now, Gerard.”

Gerard just purred louder against Frank’s chest in response. Gerard looked up and saw that Frank is looking at him.

“Maybe while we’re waiting for your soup to go cold,” Frank started, his eyes once again glued on Gerard’s perfectly kissable lips. “Maybe we can―”

Frank didn’t even finished what he’s about to say when he pressed his lips again against Gerard’s. It was very slow and gentle – and Frank’s mouth playing and nipping Gerard’s lips softly.

Gerard kisses back shyly. His arms still wrapped around Frank, while his hands are now gripping Frank's shirt tightly. Frank doesn’t want to stop, and so he continued to place butterfly kisses against Gerard’s warm lips. Frank slowly moves his lips and he resumed on raining kisses to his nose and cheeks.

All of the sudden, Frank pulled away and sneezed.

“ _Oops._ ” Frank whispered, sniffing. Gerard then gave him a quizzical look.  

-

Frank woke up the next day, his head heavy and his nose congested.

Great.


	7. Fly Free Little Bird

_“Aaaaa―ACCHOOOOO!”_

Gerard giggled again as Frank sneezed for the nth time that day. Frank quickly wiped his nose with the tissue before dropping it on the trash bin that he’d placed just beside their bed. Apparently (and in a very weird way), Gerard finds Frank sneezing entertaining and funny.

“How are you feeling, Frankie?” Gerard looked at him, his chin resting on Frank’s chest. Gerard’s fluffy black tail moves from left to right and Frank can’t help but to follow its movements.

“I’m fine, baby,” Frank replied, sniffing. His left hand reaches for Gerard’s cat ear and starts rubbing it between his index finger and thumb. “It’s only colds. And I think I can go back to work tomorrow.”

“You’re gonna leave me alone again, _meow…_ ” Gerard commented grumpily, pouting his pink lips at Frank.

“Oh kitten,” Frank cooed, tangling his fingers in Gerard’s hair. “You can just transform to your cat form and sleep for the whole day… And besides, I’m just gonna be away for a few hours…”

“I know… _meow…_  And I understand…” Gerard replied, sighing deeply. “But Frankie... _meow…_ are you sure you’re well enough to go to work? If not… _meow…_ you can just stay here in bed with me?”

“Yes Gerard. Don’t worry about me,” Frank tells, smiling at his pretty cat.

“Okay…” Gerard said, before nuzzling his face against Frank’s chest, his right arm wrapped behind Frank’s shoulder.

Frank let out an appreciative sigh, his hand still petting Gerard’s head. When Frank woke up this morning with his head heavy and his nose stuffy, Gerard told him that it was his turn to take care of him. Frank would like to protest because he knows Gerard is just recovering from his fever yesterday. But Gerard convinced him that he’s fine and that he would really love to take care of Frank.

Frank felt his heart grow warm. Even though all Gerard had done to make Frank feel better is to cuddle and kiss him, Frank couldn’t really ask for anything more. Well, Frank is very much aware that Gerard can’t actually do what normal people can. But Frank doesn’t care. Gerard’s feline behavior and his very limited human actions is what make him so endearing and charming.

Like what they are doing right now. Gerard really doesn’t have an idea how to take care of Frank, and all he really does is throw himself beside Frank and wrapped his arms around him, which he always do regardless if Frank is sick or not.

And as for Frank, he would never grow tired of it. In fact, _he loves it_.

Frank sniffed again and it made Gerard looked up at him again.

“Frankie…”

“Yes?”

“Uhm…” Gerard hesitates for a second, but he’s smiling shyly back at Frank. “T-thank you… _for everything_ …”

 _“Huh?”_ Frank raised an eyebrow, before lifting his body up and propping himself on his elbow so he can meet’s Gerard’s bright and golden eyes. Gerard removed himself from Frank and sat, facing Frank. “I don’t understand Ger―”

Frank didn’t even finished what he’s about to say when Gerard throw himself at Frank, both his arms wrapped tightly around Frank, his head resting on his right shoulder. Frank could feel the way Gerard’s tail softly hits his legs as it continue to sway slowly.

‘You… _meow…_ take care of me…” Gerard murmurs and Frank could feel his kitten’s warm breath against the skin of his neck. “I really appreciate it, Frankie… And all I want is to be with you all the time… _meow…_ And I hope you feel the same…”

“Of course, Gee…” Frank immediately replies back, his hand ruffling Gerard’s bright red hair. Gerard then looked at Frank, meeting his eyes. Frank continued, “I feel the same. And I’m really happy that I got you, my kitten. You make my life _complete_.”

Gerard smiled brightly at Frank, his cheeks turning to a wonderful shade of red, his soft fluffy cat ears pointing up. Frank, on the other hand, feels that he’s about to get sucked into a world of happiness that revolves around Gerard and he just can stay there forever.

“Me too… _meow…_ I’m so happy that you took me in, Frankie…”

Frank now wrapped his own arms around Gerard and he just let himself melt in this tight embrace. He could feel Gerard planting small kisses on his neck and it makes Frank feel very warm. And it’s only due to some weird supernatural intervention that his heart still hadn’t burst in a literal sense. Frank’s happiness overflows – and he knows he shouldn’t even be happy that his immune system is awful, but because of it, he now have a reason to stay with Gerard on his bed for the rest of the day.

They stay that way for a few moments before Frank moved his head and started planting kisses against Gerard’s cheeks. Frank didn’t stop – he just let his lips move, raining kisses on his kitten’s cheeks, then to his adorable nose, before finally landing on Gerard’s lips. Gerard always closes his eyes every time Frank kisses him, and it makes the whole thing so pure and innocent, even though at the back of Frank’s head, _he wanted more_.

Gerard responded as their lips perfectly fit one another. Gerard slowly nipping Frank’ lower lip as Frank buried his hand in Gerard hair, his fluffy cat ears feels so soft against his warm palm.

Frank is slowly getting intoxicated to the way his kitten kisses him. He wants to make it deeper – to push his own tongue and just explore and map Gerard’s mouth with his own and just let his lust overtake. But Frank had already drew the line and he will not do any more than kissing him passionately because that’s just how much he loves and respect Gerard. Gerard is just not any other man, and Frank won’t let his desires overtake him.

But it doesn’t mean that Frank doesn’t enjoy what he and Gerard shares right at that moment.

They continue to kiss, and Frank just let both his hands move, which is now gripping Gerard’s shoulder. They move – lips still together and Frank had now Gerard lying on his back. Suddenly, Frank feels guilty because he is not feeling well, and there’s high probability that Gerard might get sick again. But right at that moment, he just cannot make himself stop.

Gerard now had his arms beautifully wrapped around Frank’s neck, while Frank’s arm supports his weight, his free hand busy touching and rubbing Gerard’s cheeks. He could hear his kitten as he purrs softly and Frank just can’t believe how lucky he is that he’s able to do this with Gerard.

Frank doesn’t know how long they are kissing, but Frank just realized that he’s slowly moving his lips away, now making a trail of kisses going down to Gerard’s neck. Gerard’s eyes are still closed, and Frank can only assume that maybe Gerard is both enjoying and relishing the sensation. Gerard then stretches his neck, giving Frank more access. Frank happily plants gentle kisses on his neck and he could feel Gerard’s arms quivers, his hands now gripping Frank’s shirt.

While raining kisses on Gerard’s neck and collarbone, Frank looked up so he can witness how pretty Gerard is at that moment. And Gerard don’t disappoints. He still looks so innocent, giving him all his trust and just making Frank feel that he is loved. Frank then stopped kissing Gerard and moved a little bit. Frank’s tattooed hand now cupping Gerard’s face; his thumb brushing his kitten’s flushed cheeks. Frank then moves his hand, now his index finger tracing Gerard’s eyebrows, going down to his nose, then to Gerard’s pink lips.

Gerard slowly opens his eyes. Frank’s eyes are now glued on Gerard’s lips which he now brushes with his thumb. Gerard is just so beautiful that Frank can’t even believe that he is even real. Gerard bit his lower lip which made Frank smiled.

“I think,” Frank started, looking straight at Gerard’s eyes. “I think I need to take my medicine now…”

“ _Oh_.” Gerard smiled, his left hand now cupping Frank’s warm cheeks.

Frank sat up, a little bit disappointed because all he wants is to resume kissing his kitten. But it is true that he needs to take his medicine. And so, he grabbed a tablet from his bedside table but his glass is empty.

“I just need to get water,” Frank said, shuffling from the bed. But Gerard grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“No Frankie,” Gerard said, sitting up and grabbing the glass from Frank. “I’ll go and get you your water, _meow…_ ”

“But Gerard, I don’t know if―” Frank would like to protest but Gerard is now walking away from him, his fluffy black tail moving so slow and in a way, a little bit fascinating in the eyes of Frank. There’s a part of him that wanted to touch Gerard’s tail, wondering if his kitten will bite him or if it will give him a different sensation.

But enough of those thoughts now… Frank now wonders if his kitten even knows how to pour water and fill the glass. He can only hope that Gerard knows. Gerard acts like a cat – well, because his other half is a cat and the way he drinks and eats is still very cat-like.

_“MEOWWWWWWWWW!!!”_

“Gerard!” Frank quickly jumped from his bed, his right foot almost got caught between his blanket but he managed to kicked it away from him. “What happened?!!” Frank called, running towards the kitchen.

_“MEOWWWWWW….”_

Frank could hear Gerard sniffs and cry from their kitchen. He immediately saw his kitten sitting on the floor, his golden eyes glued at his index finger which is bleeding.

“ _Wha―”_

“Frankie!!!” Gerard called once he saw Frank. He then sniffed, looking back at Frank apologetically. “I’m s-sorry…”

“What happened, Gerard?” Frank asked, kneeling down facing Gerard. He grabbed Gerard’s hand and immediately wiped the blood with the hem of his shirt. The cut is not really deep and he looked at Gerard wondering how in the world his cat managed to get his finger cut.

His question was immediately been answered by the knife and a badly cut apple lying in the kitchen counter.

“Care to explain what happen, my kitten?”

Gerard stopped crying but his eyes were still glassy. “I s-saw there’s your favorite r-red thing… _meow…_ that y-you always eat… and I thought about b-bringing…” Gerard stopped for a moment and sniffed again, now wiping his nose with his curled hand before licking it just like a cat. “And I r-remember how you p-prepare it… so… I used that bright thing that can cut it, but… _meow_ …  I cut my own finger… _MEOWWWWWW_ …..”

Gerard whined and cried again, meowing loudly. Gerard’s cut had already clotted and it is not actually bleeding anymore. But Gerard still continues to meow and sob out loud and it looks so adorable in the eyes of Frank. Frank then mentally slapped his face because he shouldn’t even find Gerard’s crying cute but it truly is.

Frank pulled Gerard in his tight embrace. Frank let his hand slowly pet Gerard’s head, telling him that it’s all right and that he is not mad at all. After Gerard stopped crying, Frank holds the hand where Gerard had cut his finger. Frank then sucked the index finger in his mouth, remembering the time when Gerard accidentally scratched his arm when he attempted to give him a bath. He recalls when Gerard licked and lapped the scratch he made – perhaps it’s a feline kind of thing and Frank thought he can do it to Gerard.

After a few moments, Gerard now smiles and purred softly. Frank took it as a sign that his kitten feels okay.

“How are you feeling, my kitten?” Frank still asks.

“I’m fine, Frankie…. _meow_ … thank you…”

Frank ruffled Gerard’s hair before he stand up. Gerard followed and then grabbed the glass from the kitchen counter which he managed to fill with water. But for some unknown reasons, Gerard spilled the water on Frank’s shirt. His kitten gasped, putting the glass back on the counter and a string of apology comes out from his lips.

“It’s all right, Gerard,” Frank assured and he appears to not know what he should do next. Frank just stand right there, his shirt dripping wet and he watches Gerard as he filled the glass with water again.

Gerard handed the glass to Frank. “I guess I should change my shirt,” Frank tells, before grabbing Gerard’s hand and they went back to his bedroom. Gerard’s eyes fall on the floor, feeling apologetic and embarrassed.

Frank took his medicine and drank the glass of water Gerard gave him. He’s about to get himself new shirt when Gerard volunteered. Gerard then picked Frank’s old band shirt from his drawer.

Frank sat down on his bed before lifting the wet shirt over his head. Gerard handed Frank the shirt he got from the drawer but for some unknown reasons, his kitten froze midway, his bright and golden eyes glued on Frank’s lower stomach.

“FRANKIE!!!” Gerard exclaimed excitedly, kneeling down. “You have birds… _meow_ … stuck in your skin!!!”

Frank snorts and he can’t help but to laugh to his cat’s adorable naivety. “These are tattoos, Gerard. You know, I have a lot of them in my skin.”

“I know there are things in your skin… _meow…_ but I didn’t know you have birds in your tummy…” Gerard giggled before he started poking the birds with his finger, the one which was bleeding earlier.

“ _Oww._ ” The way his kitten pokes his ink was ticklish, but Frank just let him do what he wants. He wants to explain the meaning behind those birds and what exactly they are, but maybe he can tell Gerard about it next time.  

What Gerard did next completely caught Frank off-guard. Frank choked in his own spit when suddenly Gerard bit his sides, his teeth scraping the skin where the birds are permanently inked. And Frank watches as his kitten’s fluffy black tail moves happily behind him.

“Gerard,” Frank stuttered, his hand now resting on Gerard’s head. “What are you doing?” he asked, even though Frank already has an idea.

Gerard hummed happily, now his tongue lapping his ink. “There are birds… _meow…_ I can’t help myself but to play with it…”

“What?!!”

“I’m playing with the birds, Frankie…” Gerard repeated, now looking up and meeting Frank’s eyes.

“But they’re not alive Gerard,” Frank informs his cat. “They’ll not fly away…”

“Aww…” Gerard pouted, poking the birds again. “Then we set them free then, Frankie!”

“No we can’t Gerard. They’re not real,” Frank tells Gerard again, chuckling softly. “They’re just like, uhm, drawings. Like art.”

“Art? Drawings?” Gerard wonders, pouting his lips.

“It’s hard to explain, baby. But these are not real. They will not move or fly away… And they’re gonna be stuck in my skin forever.”

“I see…“ Gerard nodded, but Frank is not still sure if his kitten really understands it. “I’m sorry Frankie… _meow_ … I love playing with birds, Frankie… I remember playing with them before…”

“Do you _eat_ them?” Frank suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow. He doesn’t want to imagine his Gerard with a dead bird stuck between his teeth.

Gerard made a face. “Noooo… I don’t eat them! I don’t even kill them, Frankie… I… I just play with them… _meow…_ ”

“Oh that’s great…” Frank let out a sigh of relief, his right hand falling flat on his chest. “Do you miss playing outdoors, my baby?”

Gerard looked at Frank shyly, before nodding.

“Well, maybe I can allow you to go outside, my kitten,” Frank suddenly offers and Gerard’s eyes suddenly spark with joy. But Frank is still not sure if it’s a good idea to let Gerard out. “But I want you to promise me that you’re just gonna stay in your cat form when you’re out. And you’ll just stay near our apartment. I don’t want you lurking at other people’s houses or maybe got into some silly cat fights, okay? Can you promise me that, my kitten?”

Gerard happily nodded his head. “Thank you, Frankie!”

Gerard then threw himself at Frank for the nth time that day, his legs straddling Frank’s hips before crashing his lips against Frank’s.

And Frank still wonders if it is really a good idea to finally let Gerard out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the title for this chapter from Gerard's tweet! [ **x** ](https://twitter.com/gerardway/status/613127462201888768)


	8. One Sad Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took a while. Not really satisfied with the original plot for this chapter so I had to re-write the whole thing. And honestly, I have no idea where this fic is going to... :x 
> 
> But I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter update! :3

Frank will always remember the way this flawless white feline rolls on the sidewalk like she owns it. After rolling around for a few moments, she would sit in the sunlight, her as white as snow coat gleaming in majesty. It appears that this cat is admiring herself and wanted to be admired.

No wonder the moment his cat first saw her outside, this white cat with crystal blue eyes had quickly stolen Gerard’s attention.

Lindsey and Gerard’s story started in the beginning of August. 

Frank and Gerard had a small discussion where Frank finally allowed his cat to go outside the apartment. He trusted Gerard and his cat even promised him that he’ll never wander far away from his apartment. And so, Frank instructed his cat that he’ll open the small window in their kitchen where Gerard can go in and out.

In the beginning, Gerard is just staying just outside Frank’s apartment, appreciating the warmth and sleeping in the front stoop. But a few days later, Frank found out that Gerard is actually wandering in their neighbor’s place. And there he caught him sleeping beside this white feline outside his next door neighbor’s front stoop.

So Frank thinks that the natural response to this is he should find them adorable because, let’s all be honest here – two cats sleeping side by side looks so romantic and cute.

But Frank remembers that the tabby cat is his. It’s _his_ Gerard.

Frank immediately reminded himself that he shouldn’t freak out, because it was just a cat. And no, he’s definitely not _jealous_ of that gorgeous white feline sleeping beside _his_ Gerard. Frank watches them for a few minutes before the two kitties suddenly woke up from their glorious kitty slumber, yawning adorably and stretching their legs. Gerard then lifted his right front leg, stretching out his soft paw then before licking it. Next, Gerard lowered his head and started licking this white’s cat fur.

Frank decided that it’s about time to make his presence known. He walked towards the two kitties, before sitting beside them. “Hey my kitten,” Frank started and Gerard halted almost immediately. Upon seeing his owner, Gerard stared rubbing himself around Frank’s warm body, obviously telling him how please he is to see him. Gerard then looked up at Frank before meowing adorably, which made Frank stroke his soft fluffy head and chin. “So who’s your new friend?” Frank asked directly at his tabby cat.

The white feline in question rolled around, showing his soft and furry belly at Frank. And it appears like she’s asking Frank to rub her soft tummy. Looking up close, he realized why this cat stole his Gerard’s attention. It is not only his tabby cat, but Frank can also appreciate this white feline’s beauty and grace. And so, his tattooed hand found its way to this feline’s soft white fur and started stroking it. Frank felt her purred out loud, which he took as a good sign.

Frank continued to pet the white feline, and it was totally not his intention to forget that Gerard was at his side. Gerard then bit his arm, not too hard, but quite enough to grab Frank’s attention. Gerard jumped on Frank’s lap, rubbing his muzzle against his owner’s tummy before settling down, his front paws starting kneading Frank’s lap.

Now caught in a very weird situation, Frank appears like he’s one crazy cat guy, which is definitely not true. But he can’t help but to admire Gerard’s new friend and Gerard is now vying for his attention too. Before, Frank thought he’s the one who’s going to be jealous, but it appears that Gerard is way more possessive than him.

Frank stayed there for a while with the two kitties before he was interrupted by someone coughing behind his back. He turned around and saw a girl standing, wearing a black skirt and white blouse.

“Uh hi?” The lady smiled at Frank, awkwardly waving her left hand.

“Hi!” Frank immediately responded, nodding. Frank knows that she’s the girl living next door, but he hasn’t got any chance to talk to her before. Frank doesn’t even know her name.

The girl sat beside Frank, maintaining a good conversational distance from him. “So are you that fat tabby’s owner?” she then asks, raising an eyebrow.

Frank nodded. “ _Hey!_ My Gee’s not fat,” Frank replies at once, pouting his lips.

“Oh, I’m very sorry!” the girl apologizes and she really looked earnest. “I mean, he’s a little bit, uh, pleasantly plump, if that makes sense. And your cat really looks like that famous cat from the Facebook stickers,” she noted and Frank narrowed his eyes because he doesn’t have an idea what she’s talking about. The girl smiled before adding, “So his name is Gee then!”

“Yeah… My cat’s name is Gee. And oh I’m Frank by the way,” Frank introduces, extending his right hand.

The girl shook his hand and replies, “I’m Jennifer and I live next to your apartment. But you can call me Kitty if you wanna…”

“Oh, all right!” Frank smiled. “So is this gorgeous feline yours?”

Kitty nodded in response. “Yup! And her name is Lindsey,” she added, scooping Lindsey up and hugging her. “And it seems that our cats like each other. They really look like a very cute kitty pair…”

Frank suddenly felt uneasy. He mentally shook his head because Gerard is his and he doesn’t like to share. “Oh yeah,” Frank murmured before shrugging. “Well, cats are generally cute…”

Kitty chuckled slightly. “Looking at you Frank, my first thought would be is that you like dogs more than cats. I didn’t expect that you owned a cat.”

Frank laughed shyly, quite amazed that Kitty figures out he’s originally a dog lover. “That’s true actually. I love dogs more than cats.” Frank then lifted Gerard to his face to place a kiss on its adorable nose before adding, “That was what I think before this tabby cat came to my life.”

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Kitty says with a grin. “I actually thought your Gee is a stray cat since he doesn’t have a collar. But he’s one gorgeous and very clean cat so I instantly knew he can’t be a stray. Now I knew why that tabby of yours is healthy and pretty and that is because you take good care of him.”

“Oh thanks Kitty,” Frank smiles and a little bit embarrassed. It is true that he takes good care of Gerard. And good thing that Gerard, in his human form, doesn’t protests whenever Frank gives him a bath regularly so he’ll stay clean.

Kitty then sighs, dropping his shoulders. “It’s just shame though that we only met today, Frank, ‘cause I’m about to leave this place tomorrow.” Still on her arms, Kitty started stroking Lindsey’s white fur, casually rubbing her chin.

“What?” Frank exclaimed, a little bit concerned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m moving out of state for grad school,” Kitty answers sadly. “And I will have to take Lindsey to my mother’s house since it’s the best choice for her. I mean, with my new crazy school schedule and work, I don’t think I could take good care of her anymore…”

“I’m very sorry, Kitty,” Frank offers kindly. Suddenly he felt sad and he can’t help but to give Gerard a tight squeezed because he can’t imagine a life without him.

“That’s all right, Frank,” Kitty says, smiling softly back at him. “And I know that Lindsey’s sad, though of course she doesn’t speak, _duh_. But I can feel it, you know? And she’s a little posh and she doesn’t like other cats. But with your Gee, it seems that they got along so well and easy. And oh, your tabby’s been hanging around here since last week.”

“I see,” Frank now wonders why his Gerard never mentioned to him about Lindsey. He then asks Kitty, “So what time are you leaving tomorrow? We just like to properly say goodbye to you and Lindsey…”

“Oh! You and your cat are so sweet,” Kitty says, smiling. “Around seven in the morning.”

“Okay,” Frank stood up, his Gerard still on his arms. Kitty also followed his action, her own feline resting in her arms too. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Kitty.” Frank then lifted Gerard’s right front leg and made a good bye wave to both Kitty and Lindsey.

“Thank you, Frank,” Kitty says.

-

Once inside his apartment, Frank dropped Gerard on the floor and his cat landed on all fours with his usual grace. Frank turned around, locking his front door when suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“Gerard,” Frank gasped when he felt Gerard’s warm lips pressed behind his neck. And it sent shivers down Frank’s spine.

“Hmm…”Gerard just hummed, and Frank felt that his kitten’s embrace slowly getting tighter.

Frank tried his best to turn around, which made his cat removed his arms from him. Gerard is still standing so close to him and he’s naked which doesn’t surprise Frank anymore. And his kitten gives him this _look_ that Frank doesn’t recognizes at all.

Frank pulled Gerard close to him using his right arm. He last saw Gerard in his human form just last night, but he already misses him. Gerard responded back by wrapping his arms around Frank again and burying his face in his neck.

“I missed you, my kitten,” Frank says, smiling.

“I missed you too, Frankie… _meow…_ ” Gerard replied while planting kisses in Frank’s neck.

Though they’re still standing just a meter or two away from the door, it appears that Gerard doesn’t have any plans to move or to release Frank from his tight embrace. He continues to attaches himself to Frank, his fluffy black tail slowly moves behind him, touching Frank’s calves from time to time. And Frank doesn’t have any plans to protests and so, he just let his kitten do what he wants to do.

“So what’s with Lindsey, my baby?” Frank suddenly inquires in a casual tone and he doesn’t feel jealous at all with this white feline he’s asking about.

“She’s just my friend… _meow…_ and she’s always sad, Frankie,” Gerard tells, tilting his head up toward him. “That’s why when I saw her, _meow…_ I know I had to at least comfort her…”

“Aw, that’s good, my kitten,” Frank praised, planting a quick kiss at Gerard’s pink lips. “So d’you like her?”

Gerard nodded simply, burying his face back under the crook of Frank’s neck. “But I like you more, Frankie,” his kitten tells and Frank felt him smiling against his neck.

Frank can’t help but to giggle, smiling from ear to ear. He knew that he can trust his cat, and he’s just glad that he didn’t freak out earlier when he found his Gerard with that gorgeous white feline.  

“Frankie…” Gerard purred suddenly, planting a kiss in Frank’s neck. “You smell so good today…” he added seductively and he’s now smelling Frank’s scent.

“Really?” Frank raises an eyebrow.

“ _Yes_ ,” Gerard moaned and he’s now kissing Frank’s lips. Frank felt something flutters down in his stomach, his heart beating faster against his chest. What Gerard is doing right there is actually not new, but the way his kitten kisses him feels so different and new.

Without any warning, Gerard pulled back from the kiss. He then moved his head back at Frank’s neck and all of a sudden, his cat bit him. It surprises Frank that his breath hitched, the hairs behind his neck now standing up. Frank’s knees tremble because what he’s feeling right now is too much. It also doesn’t help that Gerard is naked and his tail continues to rub against Frank’s calves.

Frank is convinced that something is definitely not right with his Gerard.

“ _Gee…”_ Frank gasped as his cat continues to nip and bite him. But Gerard didn’t respond at all

Frank felt hot all over that he had to ask himself if the room’s temperature suddenly changes or was it only his body. And when Frank felt that everything is just too much to handle, he felt his knees got weak and his legs collapse.

Frank falls down on the hard floor, his hands supporting some of his weight. Gerard on the other hand doesn’t seem to be alarmed as he went down together with Frank, his arms still around Frank. And it appears that Gerard’s attention is all in Frank and being weirdly clingy to him.

Now sitting on the floor, Gerard looked at Frank, pursing his lips before he smirked at his owner seductively. Frank’s eyes widen as realization came over him that his Gerard never ever smirked before. Then Gerard pushed Frank down which made Frank lie on his back on the floor, and he was still lucky that he didn’t hit his head against the door. Gerard scrambled on top of Frank before sitting down on Frank’s stomach.

Gerard’s hands found its way at Frank’s waist and the way his kitten’s fingers touches him made him squirm. Still feeling hot all over, Frank gasps like air was suddenly gone inside that room. Then his cat leaned his pale and naked body down and resumed on sniffing Frank’s neck. His kitten let out a good appreciative sound and it made Frank shivered both in anticipation and delight, triggering a very dangerous area in Frank’s body. Frank grunted and he feels something inside his pants is slowly getting hard and he knows it’s not good.

Gerard bites Frank’s neck again and it was harder this time.

“Gerard, s-stop… please…” Frank says, but he doesn’t really mean it.

His kitten just giggles, now kissing the bite mark he left at Frank’s neck. His kitten alternates kissing and nipping and if Gerard won’t stop, Frank feels he’s about to cry very soon, either from this one of a kind ecstasy or from embarrassment if he suddenly come inside his pants just like a horny teenager.

“Can’t stop… _meow…_ ” Gerard purred and Frank moaned just by hearing that. “You smell so good… so addicting… _meow…_ _I need to make you mine…”_

“W-what?” Frank stuttered nervously but Gerard doesn’t answer him anymore. Both freaking out and his arousal increasing, Frank fished out his phone from his jeans front pocket.

Frank knows that in times like this, he can always rely on his best friend Ray.

Ray picked up his phone after two rings.

“Ray!” Frank gasped as Gerard continues to nip on his neck while still sitting on top of him. “I-I need your h-help…”

 _“Why? What’s wrong?”_ Ray responded and his tone obviously concerned.

“It’s about Gerardddd, _ah_ …” Frank moaned, his face flushed in embarrassment.

_“Oh my god, Frank! Are you all right?”_

“It’s a-about Gerard… He can’t stop biting m-me, Ray… I believe s-something is wrong with him.” Frank hesitated at first, but he added, “He says he n-need to make me his… And I d-don’t know what that means…”

 _“Oh I see!”_ Ray squealed and Frank detected that maybe his friend knows why his cat is behaving strangely. Well, he must since he’s a vet. _“I think Gerard’s looking for a mate!”_ Ray announces casually.

“A mate?!!” Frank repeated, now looking aghast.

 _“Yeah,”_ Ray nodded at the other end of the line. _“Hey, how old was Gerard again?”_

Frank blinked as he remembered the conversation he had with Gerard the first time he transforms. “Oh. H-he says he’s four, Ray,” Frank recalls.

_“Now I see… So in human years, that’s around 33 years old or maybe one to three years less. But that really depends on which calculation you’re following. But technicalities aside, that explains why Gerard, in his human form, looks like he’s just in his early thirties. So anyway… yeah… your cat seems to find you as his suitable mate, which is really cool and crazy. So do you have any plans to have sex with him?”_

“Holy shit!” Frank choked at his own spit and he felt his eyes just doubled in size. Gerard looked at him before shrugging and resuming to kissing his neck, slowly making a trail up to Frank’s jaw. “Are you shitting me, Ray? Are you fucking serious right now? You know, t-that’s not funny at all! And no! I’m not going to have sex with him! And I’m not his bi―”

 _“Ha! I’m just kidding, Frank,”_ Ray laugh out loud, but Frank doesn’t think it’s funny at all. _“So I guess what you need to do is to calm your cat.”_

“H-how?”

 _“Frank, listen to me carefully,”_ Frank pressed his phone hard against his ear, as if it will help him at all. _“So you need to turn things around. You need to show Gerard that you’re the one who owns him, and not the other way around. Biting is a way in cats to mark their personal territory. It means he’s making it clear that Gerard owns you. So what you need to do is to pin him down and bite him in his neck. Show him and make him feel that you owned him. Is that clear?”_

“Y-yeah… Thanks R-ray… I’ll try it...”

 _“If it fails though, just call me again, okay?”_ Ray offers.

“Okay. Got it,” Frank then hangs up, pushing the phone away from him.

Frank suddenly felt relieved for the information he just learned from Ray. Now that he has an idea why Gerard is acting strangely, he then needs to try if Ray’s suggestion will help him turn things around.

Using both his hands, Frank grabbed Gerard’s shoulders and gripping them tightly. Gerard immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Frank with a confused look, but there’s still this strange seductive glint behind his eyes. With just enough force, Frank pushed Gerard off from him, slowly laying him on his right side. When Frank’s finally free at last, he quickly grabbed the opportunity to turn things around. And so, he sat down at Gerard’s stomach, his hands now gripping Gerard’s wrists.

But instead of looking surprised, Gerard looked like he’s delighted to finally see Frank in an active mode. Frank gaze at his kitten’s body, surveying each skin starting from his cute and fluffy ears, going to his face, going down to his pale chest. “Gerard,” Frank breathes, biting his lower lips and releasing his grip to free his kitten's wrist. Frank still felt hot all over, and the thought of removing his clothes came across his mind. But he won’t, of course. It was totally unnecessary.

His kitten bit his lower lip too, anticipating what’s about to happen next. Frank felt Gerard’s fingers slid inside his shirt, resting on his waist.

“Gerard,” Frank repeated, now looking straight at his kitten’s eyes. “I own you, not the other way around,” Frank tells with certainty and his kitten moaned.

“Frankie…” Gerard tightens his grip on Frank’s waist. “I- no… please…” He babbles, not really sure what he is saying. Frank leaned his body down, smirking now the tides have turned. He pressed his lips under his kitten’s ears before whispering, “I own you, and do you understand that, my kitten?”

Gerard moaned before nodding shakily, pressing his eyes tight shut. “S-sorry, Frankie… _meow…_ ”

“Good,” Frank purred seductively before gently biting Gerard’s earlobe and then nibbling his way down to his kitten’ neck. Without warning, Frank bit his kitten’s neck harder, showing his dominance over him.

His kitten moaned louder this time and Frank felt him arch his back. Frank moves his left hand, resting it just above Gerard’s tailbone and he felt how soft his fluffy tail was.

“C-can I touch your tail, my kitten?” Frank whispers at Gerard, running his lips to his ear. The idea of Frank _finally_ touching Gerard’s tail excites him.

Luckily, Gerard nodded. Frank moves his fingers closer until he’s already touching Gerard’s fluffy tail in his hands. And his fur is very soft and instead of finding it strange, Frank finds it really normal. He felt Gerard’s breath hitched when Frank slowly caresses it, his back arching a little bit more.

“Your fur is very soft, kitten,” Frank tells, grinning. Gerard opened his eyes, smiling back at Frank who’s looking straight down at him.

“T-thank you… _meow…_ ” Gerard says shyly, his face warm and very red.

“So,” Frank slid his hand away from Gerard’s tail, roughly caressing his pale waist. “I hope you’re feeling calm already.”

“I am, _meow…_ Sorry, Frankie…” his kitten apologizes, looking innocent before biting his lower lip.

“No need to apologize, my kitten,” Frank tells his cat. And Frank wonders if he should admit that although he almost freaked out earlier that he even called his friend, he still finds the whole incident exciting and strangely extraordinary. Frank then leaned his head down and kisses Gerard. And it is a kiss that Frank recognizes, but this time Frank felt there’s more passion behind it.

“I love you,” Frank breathes against Gerard’s lips.

“Love you too, Frankie… _meow…_ ” Gerard whispers back, his face flushed. “Thank you…”

-

The next day, Frank with Gerard, in his cat form, says goodbye to both Kitty and Lindsey.


	9. Fucking Love Cats (Part One)

_Three months_. It has been three months since Frank got Gerard. And it’s twelve whole weeks of Frank fighting his sexual urges and to finally give in and just do whatever the hell he wants to do with his adorable kitten.

Because we all know that Frank is only human and he has desires just like any other man. But Frank has this amazing self-control that despite Gerard always on his side, cuddling and kissing the hell out of him, Frank never crossed the line. And Frank really couldn’t believe that he’s capable of exercising such amazing self-control over his sexual desires and urges.

Recently though, Frank noticed that he’s fucking his hands more than he normally do. And Frank forces himself to believe that _no_ , he is not sexually frustrated and jerking off like twice a day is very normal, _duh_. So yep, Frank is not frustrated with his sexual life, although the object of his desires is always at his side, being effortlessly adorable and beautiful in his eyes. But it really doesn’t help that Frank notices the smooth curves of Gerard’s body even more, not when Gerard is not being helpful because he always forgets wearing clothes. And Frank’s mind obviously drifts away to his fantasy land, imagining his lips running against Gerard’s smooth and soft skin, licking it all over and tasting him.

And since Frank is spending more time inside his bathroom (which he can practically calls his man cave, or Frankie’s cave) he can’t help but to imagine his beautiful kitten on his knees while his hand is very busy with his shaft, doing almost everything his brain knows to make jerking off really pleasurable. So okay, Frank knows that it is very bad and naughty to imagine Gerard naked and on his knees while he’s fucking his own pathetic hands. But he can’t help but to think about it and imagine that his fluffy black cat ears are drooping slightly and his black tail moving slowly behind his back. And while he’s still on his knees, Gerard will look up at Frank with those innocent eyes, while his pink lips wrapped obscenely around Frank’s …

So as you can see, Frank knows he’s in trouble and he’s really _really_ close to finally throwing himself to Gerard.

And Frank is one smart guy and he noticed that this out-of-control sexual frustrations rooted to the time Gerard tried to _own_ Frank which ended up Frank owning him. And Frank will often jerk off to the thoughts when he bit Gerard’s neck and remembering the pleasurable sensation when he run his lips against his ear and whispering seductively to his kitten while his hand rested on his kitten’s pale soft bum before finally touching his fluffy tail.

Frank thinks that dominating Gerard that day had solved his kitten’s mate problem. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, Frank really doesn’t know how to properly describe it, but it really depends on the way he would look at it), Gerard seems to forgot about the whole ‘Frank dominates him’ and it appears that his memories about anything related to _‘dominating’_ or _‘owning’_ resets every morning.

Because only four days after that incident, Gerard pounced on Frank again, straddled and bit his neck again, saying he wants to own Frank.

So Frank wrestled with Gerard again that day. And there he saw his kitten’s innocent eyes but with a dirty seductive glint again and Frank really had to wonder if that is even possible. He thought that maybe only Gerard can do that. And while his kitten’s index finger runs through Frank’s chest, almost touching his nipple which made Frank swallowed hard (and yeah, his cock also the same manner), there he saw Gerard smirking like he just remove all his feline behavior off and wore a different kind of persona right at that moment – someone who came straight from Frank’s dirtiest, filthiest, naughtiest wet dreams.

And Frank was successful in dominating Gerard that day again, biting him harder that time, almost bruising it and which earned him a good long delicious moan from his kitten. He sucked his kitten’s collarbone afterwards, leaving a dark purple bruise that Frank truly admires, like it’s a motherfucking work of art. They kissed and make out that time too and it is much longer than before.

So we can see from here that we cannot really blame Frank at all if his thoughts are running wild and he really wants Gerard to suck his dick. Or maybe if he’s lucky, Frank will definitely reciprocates and will not miss his chance to run his lips and lick his kitten’s body and make him squirm and scream in pure ecstasy. And it’s not really Frank’s fault at all if he’s sexually frustrated, because Gerard obviously has his own problems with his sexual urges that only Frank can handle.

So again, Frank thought that the second incident made it very clear to his kitten’s mind that he owns him. But again, only after a few days Gerard was straddling Frank again and telling him he wants to own Frank.

And what the fuck ‘ _owning_ ’ means to his kitten, honestly? Ray said cats bite to mark their personal territory. But how many times Frank would have to bite Gerard to make it clear that he owns him?

Frank doesn’t have any problem biting Gerard as often as needed to put his mate problems under control, but his kitten’s problems is getting out of hand and Frank is getting more and more sexually frustrated each passing day. And fucking his own hands won’t solve his problem, no, no. It also doesn’t help that the store clerk at the local convenience store noticed him buying multiple bottles of lube. And the clerk doesn’t even have to tell Frank, but it is very obvious what’s on her mind the way she smiled at Frank.

So Frank had to go to a different store when his supply of lubes ran out.

And only time will tell when will Frank finally give in.

-

Frank woke up with start this Saturday noon with _surprise, surprise_ , a morning wood. Frank yawned, eyes squinting, and arms stretching up high before his eyes finally fall to the small guy sleeping beside him. Gerard was still on his cat form and Frank can’t help but to run his hand against his grey fur, stroking his head and exposed furry belly. His grey tabby cat stirs for a moment but he remained asleep.

Frank then went to the bathroom to take care of his problem. It was already past noon and Frank started to think of what food he should cook for lunch, or if he can just go downtown and buy something to eat. He also remembers that his stocks are running out, so maybe he can go to the supermarket later.

It was awfully cold that day. Well, no wonder since it’s already October and the chilly feeling is an excellent boner killer. Frank’s tent was almost gone right when he arrived at the bathroom and Frank was a little bit relieved because it’s so damn hard to piss with a morning wood.

Once his bladder was empty, Frank went ahead and washed his face and teeth. He was already in the middle of his oral hygiene regimen when he suddenly heard some scratching noises at his bathroom door.

He knows well that it was Gerard.

“Gerard!” Frank calls, foam of toothpaste running down at one side of his mouth. “Please don’t scratch our door.”

But Gerard continued to scratch the door. Then his grey tabby suddenly stopped before he slipped his adorable paw under the gap of his bathroom door.

“Just wait for a moment, Gerard, _please_ ” Frank says, still brushing his teeth. Frank watches as Gerard’s paw is still under the door and it’s not long before his claw finally hooked the brown bathroom rug and pulled it outside.

Frank rolls his eyes, but still entertained by his kitten’s playfulness. “I need that rug here, you know.” Frank then spews the foam and starts washing his mouth. He then grabbed his white towel from the door hook, patting his face dry before hanging it back.

When Frank opened his door, he actually expects his cat wrestling against the rug, kicking and just playing with it. What he didn’t really expect is to see his Gerard, in his human form and naked, kneeling like a very good cat waiting for his owner.

Gerard is smiling from ear to ear, his eyes bright and very happy to see Frank.

“Hi my kitten,” Frank says, petting Gerard’s head and stroking his fluffy cat ears.

“Hello Frankie… _meow…_ ” his kitten purred, very pleased and happy that his owner is petting him. “You left me all alone… _meow_ …”

“My kitten,” Frank cooed, rubbing Gerard’s fluffy cat ears between his fingers. “I was just only away for a few minutes. And besides, I left you when you’re still sleeping.”

“I know… But you should’ve woke me up, _meow_ …” Gerard tells, pouting his adorable pink lips.

Frank smiles, his hand falling on his kitten’s face and cupping his cheeks. “I will, baby,” Frank assures him. “Next time.”

“Okay…” Gerard whispers happily, leaning to Frank’s touch.

“Come on, kitten,” Frank directs. Gerard raises his right arm and Frank took it by his hand to help him stand up. “What do you want to eat?”

Gerard shrugs. “I don’t know, Frankie… _meow…_ Can we just stay in the bed for a while?”

Frank nods, well aware that Gerard’s wants to cuddle with him.   

Once they’re back in Frank’s bed and Frank now laying down on his back, Gerard immediately launched himself to him, wrapping his arms around him. His kitten decided to tuck his face under Frank’s neck, planting small kisses which made Frank shivered.

Frank draped his right arm around Gerard’s body and starts rubbing his back in circles. Frank felt Gerard purred happily against his skin, planting more kissies in his neck. They’re comfortably silent that moment and Gerard appears to be peaceful and still a little bit sleepy. Frank can’t help but to smile, his hand accidentally brushes his kitten pale bum and tail before going back to rubbing Gerard’s back.

So Frank really like touching Gerard’s pale smooth skin and he knows that both his eyes and hands had already memorized the dips and curves of his kitten’s body. He can’t help to, not when Gerard is always naked and draping his body all over Frank. And Frank doesn’t protest at all with his kitten always attaching himself to him. Frank actually loves it, thank you so much.

Then suddenly, Gerard lifted his head and looked up at Frank.

“Hmmm,” Frank hummed, looking straight at his kitten’s eyes. “Is there something wrong?”

“Frankie… _meow_ …” Gerard purred, his tone a little bit shy. “Your scent… It’s lovely today….”

 _‘Oh boy,’_ Frank thinks. He always knows where this conversation is going. Gerard’s mate problems always start with something related to how Frank smells and Frank is still not sure why it always start with the way he smells. 

“Thank you,” was all Frank managed to say to his adorable kitten. Gerard moved his right hand and reached behind Frank’s head, his fingers tangling some strands of Frank’s black hair before pulling him in. Gerard pressed his lips against Frank, hungrily sucking at his lower lip before his tongue pushing inside Frank’s mouth.

And Frank was stunned, unable to process his kitten’s hungry kisses, although he’s already anticipating that this is bound to happen. But the way his Gerard kisses is almost dirty in a sexual way and it triggers Frank’s desires that his morning wood come back to life in an instant. Gerard shuffled from his place, but his lips remained connected on Frank’s. He settled with sitting on Frank’s stomach, his hand still tangled on Frank’s hair.

 _“Hmmp…”_ Frank groaned, attempting to say something, perhaps to make his kitten stop. Gerard’s tail is swaying behind his back and part of it touches or slaps his crotch (Frank’s not really sure at all) on a seemingly timely manner.

Frank then felt Gerard’s left hand rested on his neck, his fingers slowly caressing it before going down to his chest. On the other hand, Frank’s own pair of arms seems to freeze, unable to move or do anything.

When Gerard’s hungry kisses seems to slow down, Frank managed to pull his lips away. “Gee,” Frank breathes, his heart beating loudly against his chest as he tries to catch his own breath from that intense kiss. “Didn’t we talk about this before? You cannot own me and I now owned you…”

“I don’t remember that,” Gerard pants, licking his lips in a teasingly manner and that sight made Frank’s cock twitch. Gerard then leaned his face down, planting tiny kisses on Frank’s jaw before running his lips on his ears. Gerard nips Frank’s earlobe before he whispers seductively, “You never owned me, Frankie… _meow…”_

Frank grunts, closing his eyes. “ _What do you mean?”_

“ _Meow_ …” Gerard purred before smirking.  “I’ll tell you a secret, Frankie… _meow…_ If you really want to own me…. _meow…_ You had to claim me… I need to feel you… inside of me…”

 _“No… I can’t,”_ Frank quickly says, his voice barely a whisper and sounding desperate. Both his hands are now gripping their sheets, his knuckles turning white. “I can’t do t-that to you, Gerard…”

“Why?” his kitten asks softly, the tip of his soft wet tongue running on Frank’s earlobe.

“B-because… because you’re a cat, Gerard…” he explains his point, silently praying that his cat will go back to being calm and innocent, or else he will have to bite Gerard’s neck and show him all over again that he owns him.

But Frank didn’t expected Gerard’s next response.

“What if I’m not really a cat, Frankie?” Gerard whispered seductively and Frank can feel his warm breath against his ear. “Would you make me feel like a man? I… I really want you to make me feel like a man… Can you do that, Frankie?”

Frank never felt so turned on in his life.

And if all the self-control in Frank’s body is like an elastic rubber band stretched from one end to the other, Frank felt that it now had snapped.

Frank’s eyes turn dark with lust as he pulled Gerard’s head closer to his and kissed him so rough like there’s no tomorrow...

_'Yes.'_


	10. Fucking Love Cats (Part Two)

“ _Pretty kitten, like you…”_ Frank pants, dragging his warm lips against Gerard’s flushed cheeks before landing to his ears. Frank now on top, he had pinned Gerard down on their bed, bodies together and his left hand brushing his kitten’s biceps with his feather-light touches. _“Oh god…  I really don’t know where I should start…”_

Gerard giggles softly and one of his hands tangled on Frank’s silky hair, playfully twisting it around his index finger. “You can always start by kissing me, Frankie… or you can _touch me_ _anywhere_ …” he purred, licking his lips before biting his lower lip.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Frank breathes, moving his head until he’s now looking at Gerard’s dark and lust-filled eyes. He now runs his hand in his kitten’s arms. “But this is different, baby... You drive me crazy, y’know that? If you only know how bad I wanted this for so long… _want you like this…_ ”

Frank shifted his hips a little bit and his hard shaft rubbed against Gerard’s. Frank can’t help but to let out a pleasurable noise, feeling every inch of his skin now on fire. He wanted to move his hips more but he had other plans or else he will surely come to his pyjamas right there. So Frank pushes that thought at the farthest corner in his brain, completely forgetting it.

Frank resumes on raining kisses on his kitten’s face, starting with his jaw, going to his soft flushed cheeks then landing _finally_ to his lips. Frank kisses him hungrily, pushing his own tongue down inside his kitten’s warm mouth. Gerard moaned quietly, completely allowing Frank to discover and map his mouth with his hot tongue. Frank then felt Gerard’s hands landing inside his shirt, brushing and _scratching_ his skin lightly. Frank gasped, but maintained his mouth on Gerard. The soft pads of Gerard’s fingers against his skin make him shivered in anticipation. He wants those fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Frankie…” Gerard breaks the kiss, his hands now curling and gripping Frank’s shirt. Frank groaned and felt the need for his lips to be always attached to skin – _Gerard’s skin_ , and so he attacks his kitten’s pale neck, kissing and nipping it, before sucking it gently. “Frankie… _ah_ …” Gerard calls again, sounding desperate that made Frank smirked. He’s quiet elated that he easily found Gerard’s weak spot.  

“Hmmm…” Frank hummed, decided not to stop sucking his neck until it bruise.

“Take this off… Take your shirt off, Frankie…” Gerard says, tugging Frank’s shirt, pulling it up. “Please…”

Frank laughs, lifting his body up and settled by sitting down on his kitten’s stomach. Gerard’s already naked under him and he can feel how hard he is already. Frank slowly pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it at the edge of his bed.

“Frankie,” Gerard’s hand pressed flat on Frank’s chest. “You’re so pretty… _meow…_ ”

Frank chuckles softly before removing Gerard’s hand with his own and lacing it together. Frank pressed his lips on the back of Gerard’s hand. “You’re the pretty one, my kitten. And I’m so _so_ lucky to have you…”

Frank then dropped his head down, releasing his kitten’s hand in the process. Frank resumed on kissing and nipping Gerard’s neck again. And Frank feel ridiculously turned on right now that he could feel Gerard’s warm and flushed skin against his, now that he’s no longer wearing his shirt. He let out a quiet laugh, imagining it would be a lot better once he remove his pyjamas. He’ll make sure that it will be his kitten who’s going to remove those for him.

“Frankie… I want you… please…” Gerard says, sounding desperate.

“There’s no need to rush, baby,” Frank shushes, playfully licking Gerard’s nipple using the tip of his tongue. A silent moan slip out of his kitten’s lips, his curled hands slamming against their bed. “Relax, baby… Just wait…  I’ll make you officially mine. And besides, we have all the time today. I want this to be special…”

Because if Frank will make Gerard his, he will claim everything. He wants everything. And he waited so long for this.

“O-okay…” Gerard says breathlessly, smiling. Frank starts to move his mouth down, now kissing and licking his kitten’s body more eagerly, sensual and deeper. He continue to do this against Gerard’s warm flushed skin, slowly moving down before stopping at the waist, determined to leave a mark at his adorable kitten. Frank starts nipping and sucking at his skin and he felt his kitten squirm against their sheets, both his hands still tightly curled. Frank then slides his hands at Gerard’s sides, softly rubbing his thumbs against it. Frank could also feel his kitten’s hard shaft against his chest, and that feel sends a pleasant jolt down to his own cock.

Feeling excited and aroused now that this is finally happening, Frank stopped nipping at Gerard’s skin. He then moved his head down until finally, he nestled his face into his kitten’s hard cock. Frank shut his eyes closed, inhaling the sharp scent that only made his mouth water and his own cock even harder (he couldn't even believe that it was possible). Frank didn’t want to waste any more time (he waited so long for this) so he slid his mouth over the head, sucking gently on it.

And Gerard _fucking_ screamed under him. “ _Frankie… ah… no…”_ Gerard babbles, his mind spinning and Frank could feel his kitten’s body trembles under him. It only made Frank smiled and satisfied; his kitten’s entire length still inside his wet and _oh-so_ hot mouth.

Frank couldn’t even remember the last time he blew someone, but all he knows is that he enjoys everything about it and he enjoys it even more now that he’s doing it to his adorable kitten. Frank’s cock twitch at the thought, blood rushing down with excitement and pleasure and he can’t wait to fuck – _no_ , _make love_ with his kitten for the very first time.

Frank then sucked greedily his kitten’s entire length, the tip touching the back of his throat. It made his kitten moan much louder and his back arching in sheer pleasure. Frank sees Gerard’s fluffy tail resting beside his pale leg, hands now gripping their sheets, his knuckles now turning white.

Frank then pressed his tongue flat at the underside, lips wrapped around the shaft. Frank looked up and smiled with his eyes. He saw Gerard’s cheeks and chest both flushed red; his lips parted and glistened with saliva. Frank bobbed his head before pulling away.

“Are you okay, my kitten?” Frank says, poking his tongue out then swirling at the tip of his kitten’s cock before dipping into the slit and tasting his kitten’s delicious precome.

Gerard couldn’t speak. He couldn’t respond to what Frank asked him, not when Frank is reducing him into this mess that he’s undeniably enjoying. He never felt such pleasure in his life. And whenever he thinks about what Frank’s about to do to him, it sends excitement and pleasure down in his spine. He also can’t stop moaning and make desperate noises, not when Frank is doing _that_ to him. He felt something inside him is building up and it makes him very hot. But Frank’s poor little kitten really don’t know what to say, or even understand what’s about to happen to him next.

Frank swallowed his length again and resumed on sucking his kitten’s cock with his warm mouth. His sucking increased and with more intensity until without warning, his kitten comes inside his mouth. 

Gerard screamed again in pure ecstasy, his body shot rigid. Frank swallowed it all, then sucking and licking the tip more before he pulled away.

Feeling contented with what he had done, Frank crawled over his kitten’s body, his hard cock dug sharply against Gerard’s belly. Frank then eagerly kissed Gerard with his abused mouth and both are panting and moaning at the same time. Gerard’s eyes are fluttered shut and he appears to be tired, but happily satisfied. A few moments passed before his kitten’s eyes shut open, pulling away from their heated kiss.

“That was… _wow_.” Frank says, brushing some strands of his kitten’s hair away from his flushed face.

Gerard giggles, purring happily. He lifted his hand and cups Frank’s face, his thumb brushing it. “Frankie…” he whispers, his face looking bashful. “Can I… Uhm… can _your kitten_ do that to you, too? Can I?” he asks, pleading using his beautiful kitten eyes.

Frank groaned, sending waves of pure excitement mingle with lust down his spine.

“ _Yeah,”_ Frank breathes, his head spinning around because his kitten drives him crazy. As much as he really wanted to bury his own cock inside him, receiving a blowjob from his adorable kitten sounds good too. He imagined this… He waited for his kitten’s warm and wet lips around his cock. And besides, they have all the time today. Frank mentally assures himself that he will do that later, _definitely_. Frank then crushed his lips again to Gerard’s, nipping the lower lip.

Then they switched places, now Frank is lying on his back. Gerard moved his body down and stay in between Frank’s legs. Gerard dipped his head down, kissing and licking Frank’s tummy.

Frank sucked in a breath. “Oh, Gee…” he whispers, his hand falling down on his kitten’s head, running his fingers against his fluffy cat ears and hair. He could feel his own aching cock throbbing in excitement.

“Hmmm…” his kitten just hummed, smiling against Frank’s skin. Gerard can’t stop licking and nipping Frank’s tattoos – the _two_ _birds_ that are permanently inked in his body that Frank haven’t told Gerard what’s the story behind it yet. He knows Gerard loves them so much.

Frank then felt Gerard’s fingers now in the waistband of his pyjamas _. ‘Finally,’_ Frank thought, smiling to himself. Slowly, his kitten pulls his pyjamas down; his once confined cock sprang forward.

“Frankie…” Gerard whimpered, his eyes much wider and brighter. His face is also much redder than before. “You’re… uhm…”

“What my kitten?” Franks asks, slightly chuckling. Gerard might not say it, but it is very clear in his face that he’s worried that he can’t swallow Frank’s length because it is much bigger and thick compare to his.

Gerard shook his head, completely forgetting what he’s about to ask. He pulled Frank’s pyjamas down to his knees before he lowered his head, pressing a chaste innocent kiss on Frank’s swollen tip.

 _“Fuck,”_ Frank curses, because it shouldn’t even look innocent. And Frank felt he’s sinning just by making his innocent kitten do dirty things that he surely enjoys.

Gerard looked up, meeting Frank’s eyes. And _double fuck_ , his kitten face is too innocent for this, with his hard swollen cock so fucking close in his pretty face.

“I love you so much, my Frankie…” Gerard suddenly says, smiling at Frank.

Frank felt his heart grow big hearing those words. “Love you too, Gee…” he replies, his face flushed too.

Frank watches as Gerard moved his lips closer to Frank’s swollen cock, opening his mouth to take it.

And then suddenly, there’s a loud knock outside their front door.

“Motherfucker,” Frank instantly curses, his head snapped towards the direction of their door. His kitten freezes, his lips wet and open and is so close to his cock.

“FRANKIEEEE!!!” shouts the person outside the door. And Frank recognizes who owns that voice.

It’s Ray _fucking_ Toro.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck…” Frank chanted, sitting up. Gerard moved away without Frank telling him so, and then he pulled his pyjamas back. Frank also grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor. He can’t believe the kind of luck he has… His kitten is so close to sucking his dick…

Frank wants to cry.

“Stay here,” Frank says to his kitten and his kitten nodded in response. He could see in his eyes some disappointment, and Frank surely knows he also have the same look in his eyes.

Frank marches outside his bedroom, wearing his shirt in the process. He opened his front door with a shaky hand and a beaming Ray Toro entered his humble abode.

“Hey what’s up Frankie?” Ray asks, smiling at Frank. On his arm is a brown paper bag.

Frank is actually lost for words. A few minutes ago, Frank felt he’s on top of the world and is about to receive the best blowjob of his life. Now, he appears like his dog just died.

“Is there something wrong?” Ray asks, letting himself sit down on Frank’s couch without any invitation. “Hey, where’s your cat?”

“Gee…” Frank whispers. “Bed.”

Ray raises an eyebrow, looking at his friend. “Bed?” He repeated what he just heard and then his eyes suddenly grow big and give Frank a knowing look. “Oh my god, Frankie! Am I interrupting something?”

Frank didn’t respond. He just stood frozen in the middle of his living room.

“I am interrupting something!” Ray yells with absolute certainty, sounding amused which makes Frank only annoyed. “Should I leave?” he asks, but knowing Ray, Frank knows that he has no intention of leaving at all.

“Fuck, no.” Frank says, dropping both his shoulders. “You’re already here so I guess better state the reasons why you decided to visit me.”

“I brought something,” Ray says simply, patting the brown paper bag. “Go get your cat. It’s actually for Gerard.”

Frank didn’t responded anymore and just went inside his bedroom to get his cat. Frank saw Gerard was still naked and kneeling on his bed.

“Frankie?” Gerard calls, tilting his head a little bit.

Frank pulled a large shirt and pyjamas from his cabinet and he starts dressing his adorable cat. “Ray’s here. He says he brought something for you.”

Gerard pouted his lips. “But Frankie…” he whined, obviously saddened. “I want you…”

“Not now, my kitten,” Frank says, pressing a quick kiss on Gerard’s forehead. His kitten just nodded.

Once Gerard was dressed with the usual clothes he wears, they joined Ray who’s sitting comfortably on his couch.

“Your cat’s _glaring_ at me,” Ray stated. Indeed, Gerard is giving Ray cold looks.

Gerard then sat on Frank’s lap, removing his glare at Ray and then tucking his face in Frank’s neck.

“So what brings you here, Ray?” Frank asks, shifting a little bit to make himself comfortable. Gerard’s tail slowly moves at his back. “You said you brought something for Gee.”

Ray nodded. “Uh, yeah.” Ray then pulled a very thin metallic rod with some blue feathers at the end. “I brought Gerard a cat teaser.”

“A CAT TEASER?” Frank exclaimed, completely exasperated. “YOU INTERRUPTED MY KITTEN FROM GIVING ME THE BEST BLOWJOB IN MY LIFE FOR THAT?”

“Yes? I think so?” Ray replies, shrugging. Apparently, Ray is the kind of friend who doesn’t care if he’s interrupting his best friend who's at the middle of his sexual activities.

“My god, Ray. Gerard already has a cat teaser,” Frank added, his shoulders dropping so low in disappointment. Ray’s so unbelievable.

“I’m sorry,” Ray offers, but Frank is really not sure if he’s apologetic. “I mean, I know you have problems with Gerard because he wants you to be his mate. So I thought I could give you this. But it appears that your self-control now runs out.”

“It’s actually gone,” Frank says honestly.

“Well, I won’t even blame you,” Ray says, waving his hand. “I mean, you’re in love with him and your cat is beautiful. So, have you…”

“No,” Frank immediately replied. “We still haven’t had sex…” Frank eyes starts to wander around the room, determined not to look at his friend. Gerard continues to hide his face in his neck and he wonder if he’s already asleep or if he’s listening. “W-well, we’re about to… today?”

“Oh shit, I’m really _really_ sorry, Frankie,” Ray apologizes again, not really shocked about Frank’s revelation. “Really? Honestly, I thought you’re already, uhm, you know… fucking him. You know, your self-control is really admirable. So tell me, what made you, _you know_ , finally go for it?”

“He says, what if he’s not a cat,” Frank started and Gerard’s tail is now down but it moves slowly, softly touching Frank’s legs. “Then, if… uhm…” Frank hesitated and he could feel his face heating up. “He says if I can make him feel like a man. I mean, how I can even say no to that, Ray?!!”

“I see…” Ray started to stroke his chin. “Well, if you’re gonna ask me, I think Gerard is not really a cat.”

Frank raises an eyebrow, but hearing that coming from his friend makes him feel relieved. It is true that Gerard, being a cat, is what always holds him back to not cross the line. “What do you mean, Ray?”

“Just look at him, Frank. He’s a full-grown man who can talk and understand us. He only has a pair of cat ears and a tail. I mean, he could be cursed or something? Maybe he’s even a wizard! Or maybe a witch cursed him to be like that.”

“You honestly believe on those things, Ray?” Frank snorts.

“Oh please,” Ray glared at Frank. “Just look at your cat! His existence is not ordinary. I wouldn’t be even surprised if suddenly UFOs and witches and wizards in broomstick start to flock the skies.”

“You’re reading too many fiction books, Ray,” Frank says but he’s definitely considering Ray simple explanation. It is true that there’s some kind of extraordinary, maybe even supernatural unknown shit behind Gerard’s existence. “But yeah, that might be possible when you put it that way.”

“Uh yeah. So I really don’t see something wrong with you uhm, having _good times_ with Gerard.”

Frank can’t help but to laugh with Ray’s choice of words. “Thanks, Ray. It really means a lot saying that. I always feel so guilty whenever I would think about doing more than kissing Gerard and―”

“Stop stop,” Ray cuts him, holding up his free hand. “I don’t wanna hear about your sex life.”

“Okay okay,” Frank chuckles, unconsciously wrapping his arm around Gerard.

“Anyway, I think this teaser is no longer needed,” Ray says, waving the teaser from left to right.

“I was about to ask you why you want to give us a teaser.”

“Well, our last conversation is about your cat’s mate problems. So I thought that I should give you this because I think you can also calm your cat by diverting his attention.”

Frank exactly knows what Ray is trying to explain. “So you mean to say I play with Gerard with that?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah. Though we established here that Gerard is really not a cat, just one who transforms, but we can’t just pretend that he doesn’t exhibit some cat-like behaviors. Remember the box and the catnip?”

“Yes, I remember those. But do you think Gerard, in his human form, will play with that?”

“I think we can check now,” Ray suggested, eyeing the red-hair guy on Frank’s lap.

“Okay.”

Frank shook Gerard’s shoulders. “Hey Gee, Ray says he wants to play with you.”

Gerard moved his head slowly, looking up at Frank. His kitten shook his head.

“Why?”

“I only want to play with you, Frankie…” his kitten simply says before looking at Ray and poking his tongue out.

“Your cat hates me.” Ray says, a little bit hurt but amused at the same time. He then moves the teaser and Gerard’s eyes followed it.

Ray moved the teaser again and Gerard continues to follow its movements.

“Gotcha,” Ray says, pleased with his discovery. He moved the teaser again, much faster than before and Gerard’s eyes continue to follow it the best he can.

“There’s your answer, Frankie. Clearly he still plays with the teaser even if he’s in his human form.” Ray then dropped the teaser down. “I also have another gift for your cat, Frank.”

Ray pulled a baby blue ribbon from his brown paper bag and in the middle was a tiny gold bell.

“What is that?” Frank still asks but he already has an idea what the hell that thing is.

“It supposed to be a collar. My client’s daughter gave this to me and I thought I should give this to you.”

Frank furrowed his eyebrow. “But it’s small. That won’t fit around my cat’s neck.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that. But we can tie this around your cat’s tail!” Ray suggested happily.

“Huh?” Frank looked at his cat and he saw that he’s eyeing the tiny collar.

“I don’t really randomly advise to my client to tie a ribbon around tails because that’s really bad. But since Gerard’s different, I wonder if we can do that to him. So go and ask your cat, Frankie,” Ray says, moving the ribbon between his fingers, making the bell tinkled.

Frank looked at his cat who’s still attached to him. “Can we tie that ribbon around your tail, Gee?”

Gerard looked up, giving Frank a quizzical expression. “I don’t know… _meow_ …”

“Please?” Frank begs, cupping Gerard’s cheeks with his hand.

“Okay…”

Ray passes the supposed-to-be collar to Frank. Frank then slowly ties the ribbon around at the end of his kitten’s tail, not very tight or it will hurt him. The ribbon around Gerard’s tail was actually adorable to look at because the end of his tail looks like a big fluffy ball.

Gerard’s eyes are glued at the ribbon wrapped at his tail. Slowly, his tail moves, making his eyes follow it.

“Oh god, that’s so cute,” Ray suddenly commented, watching Gerard’s tail now swaying from left to right.

“Frankie…” Gerard whines, his eyes still following his own tail. “It’s annoying…”

Gerard’s tail continues to sway and it seems that he’s trying to get the ribbon off from his tail. The bell continues to tinkle too as he moves his tail.

And then suddenly, Gerard bit the end of his tail.

“Fuck.” Frank can’t believe how cute Gerard looks right now, with the end of his tail inside his mouth. Gerard then looked at Frank, raising an eyebrow and quite unaware how adorable he looks.

“Fucking love cats,” Ray says, smiling at Frank.

“Yeah. _Fucking love cats,”_ Frank repeated, petting Gerard’s head, the end of his tail still inside his mouth. Then Gerard slowly releases his tail off from his mouth before licking the end, still trying his best to remove the not-so-tightly ribbon off.

And yeah, it appears that they don't have all the time that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is really the central theme of this fic, but I can't help but to add some smut. I also didn't even expected that this fic will be over 20-K words. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'm really sorry if I havent responded to the comments, but I read them all and it really makes my heart warm. :) Hopefully, more fluff (*coughs* smut) in the next chapters.


	11. A Day in Gerard's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this should only be a filler chapter with Gee's POV. But then this became the longest chapter I ever written for this fic. And I hope you still enjoy this update... 
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this fic, I really appreciate it. <3

“Frankie…” Gerard whispers, poking Frank’s cheeks with his index finger. He’s watching Frank sleep for a couple of minutes before he got bored and wants Frank awake so they can play. But Frank didn’t even stir when his kitten poked him and very clearly, Frank was sleeping like a dead log. Gerard pouted his lips more before resuming in poking Frank’s cheeks again.

“Frankie…” Gerard whined as he attempted to wake his Frankie again, this time poking Frank’s nose. “Frankie… _meow…_ wake up now… please?”

Frank made an unintelligible noise before turning over in their bed, unconsciously pulling the blanket and covering his head with it. Gerard let out a loud displeased sigh, aggressively snatching the blanket away from Frank.

“FRANKIEEEE!!!” Frank’s cat called much louder this time, throwing the blanket away and treating it as his enemy. Gerard only wants Frank’s attention all on him.

“Gee,” Frank mumbles, now reaching out for the available pillow beside him and hugging it. “Go back to sleep.”

Gerard crossed his arms, his lips still pouting. His black fluffy tail continues to sway faster behind his back and obviously not pleased with Frank’s actions. “I don’t wanna go to sleep, _meow!_ ” Gerard protested, now scratching Frank’s arm and still attempting to wake him up. “I wanna play, Frankie!!!”

“And I want to sleep, Gee,” Frank counters back, his eyes remained closed.

 _“Meow!!!”_ his kitten wailed before snatching the pillow off from Frank’s arms and throwing it on the floor. Frank winced, peering up at his adorable kitten blearily.

“Gee,” Frank moaned and this time pulling Gerard to his arms. Gerard lays his head on Frank’s chest and his kitten could hear his heartbeat. Gerard can’t help but smile a little to himself now that Frank had finally paid a little attention to him. “Let’s go back to sleep, okay?”

“But I don’t wanna sleep anymore, Frankie,” Gerard says softly, moving his head so now his chin is resting on Frank’s chest. Frank’s eyes are closed again, fully decided to return back to his glorious slumber. “I wanna, _meow_ … play with you…”

“Next time, my kitten,” Frank answers back, his hand falling on Gerard’s head and starts petting it slowly and gently, stopping after only a couple of strokes.

Gerard starts to purr, rubbing his cheeks against Frank’s chest. “But Frankie…” he whined again, his hand found Frank’s free hand and he interlaced them together.

But Frank didn’t answer back anymore. He's now breathing slowly and had floated back to his blissful sleep.

Gerard let out a defeated sigh, and then pushing his body up until his face is now close to Frank’s. Gerard’s tail softly sways behind his back, his cat ears drooping down in sadness. Gerard wants Frank to pay attention to him… All he wanted is to play with Frank because he’s leaving for work in a couple of hours.

So if Frank doesn’t want to wake up and play with him, Gerard will settle by raining kisses to his owner’s adorable face.

Gerard purrs and giggles as he starts pressing sweet kisses to Frank’s lips. Gerard then felt Frank’s body jerked, his other free arm now wrapping Gerard’s, but his eyes still remained closed.

Feeling victorious, his kitten resumes raining kisses on Frank’s lips. And it doesn’t take a while when Frank finally responded by smiling.

“Oh Gee,” Frank murmurs and Gerard moved his lips so he’s now kissing Frank’s cheeks. “You’re a bad kitty… you need to be punished…”

Gerard’s eyes widen. “But Frankie…”the kitten protests in between kisses. “I’m not a bad kitten… _meow…_ I’m just bored… Don’t punish _your kitten_ , please?”

“But you’ve been a bad kitty, Gee,” Frank repeated, his eyes now open. Frank’s not really mad. In fact, he felt his heart grow big and warm because Gerard is being adorable that Monday morning and there’s no way he can’t resist his charms. But Frank knows that there is a need to teach his kitten a lesson. “Bad kittens should be punished. You woke me up when I still want to sleep…”

Gerard then looked up at Frank, biting his lower lip. “Sorry Frankie… _meow_ …” Gerard apologizes, looking at Frank with those bright innocent eyes. “What would be my punishment? _meowww_ …” his kitten asks worriedly. Frank never punished him before so his poor little kitten had no idea what kind of punishment is in store for him.

“Hmmm…” Frank hummed, removing his hand off from Gerard’s hand so he can stroke Gerard’s head and fluffy cat ears. He appears to think about something until his eyes falls down on Gerard’s fluffy tail moving behind his back. He smiles and says, “Maybe I should make you wear the ribbon around your tail. I know how much you hate it, my kitten...”

Gerard whimpered upon remembering that little contraption from hell designed to annoy him. It is true he hates seeing that ribbon tied on his fluffy black tail. “No… not the ribbon, please?” his kitten pleaded, his mouth curling the same shape similar to a cat.

“But you’ve been a bad kitty cat,” Frank reminds him again, feeling a little bit sorry for his kitten. “Go and get your ribbon, baby,” Frank instructs, pointing at the pastel blue ribbon at their bedside table.

Gerard pouted his lips, before removing himself from Frank and reached for the most diabolical device ever invented in the face of the planet. He mentally hisses at the image of Ray for giving Frank the idea of tying the ribbon around his tail.

“Here… _meow_ …” Gerard grumpily passes the pastel blue ribbon to Frank who was only grinning back at him. Now holding the ribbon in his hands, Frank pushes his body up, his back now resting against their headboard. His cat then snatched his fluffy black tail from his back, holding it and giving it to Frank as well.

Frank immediately ties the ribbon on Gerard’s tail and admiring the big fluffy ball at the end. Gerard starts moving his tail and the tiny bell attached to it starts to tinkle.

“ _Meow!!!_ It’s so annoying!” Gerard protested, his tail still continues to sway behind him. Frank felt his own smile spread across his face, adoring his cat. Frank reached for Gerard’s head and started petting it.

“But it looks _so good_ on you, baby,” Frank praises, rubbing Gerard’s cat ears. No matter how annoyed his kitten with the ribbon attached on his tail, Frank still felt him purrs which he took a good sign. Frank then pushes his body down so he's now laying down on his back again. 

“No it’s not, _meow_ …” Gerard says, his lips pouting and curling at the corner of his mouth. Frank finds it adorable but now wonders if Gerard had developed a permanent pout in his lips. “It’s kitten abuse,” Gerard added.

Frank snorts before he burst out laughing. “ _Kitten abuse?!!”_ he repeats, pulling Gerard down to his chest before wrapping him with his tight embrace. He felt his kitten melt in his arms, purring much louder than before. “Where in the world did you learn that word, baby?”

“I don’t know,” Gerard felt embarrassed, blushing hard and hiding his face against Frank’s chest. “But I hate it when there is something attached on my tail, _meow…_ ”

“I’m really sorry, Gee,” Frank says, still giggling hard. “But let me remind you that you’ve been a bad kitten, that’s why I need to punish you by using that ribbon.”

“I’m sorry Frankie, _meow…”_ Gerard says, sniffing. He only wants to play with Frank, that’s why he tries his best to wake him up. Gerard then looked up, meeting Frank’s eyes. “I don’t like it when you tie, _meow…_ the ribbon on me, Frankie… So I will not try and wake you up again… Sorry, _meow…_ I hope you’re not mad at me…”

“I’m not, baby,” Frank rubs Gerard’s cat ears before tangling his fingers in his red locks. “I’ll never be mad at you. But I will appreciate it if you just let me sleep for a little bit more.”

“Okay Frankie,” Gerard says, his fluffy black tail sways slowly from left to right and every time the end touches the bed, the tiny bell tinkles. Slowly, Gerard is slowly getting used to with the ribbon tied around his tail. “ _Meow…_ I’m sorry again ―”

Gerard didn’t even finished what he’s about to say when Frank pulled Gerard up closer to him until his adorable kitten’s face is so close to his. “That’s all right, my baby,” Frank whispers gently, hand cupping his cheeks before he starts kissing his kitten. Gerard immediately melted into the kiss and responded back, kissing back with the same passion and eagerness. They continue to kiss and the only sound that could be heard in their room were the hot sound of their wet lips and tongues meeting and clashing together and the soft tinkling sound from the bell attached to Gerard’s tail. 

Frank starts to feel hot all over, every inch of his body getting hot and his cock now half hard. “Gerard,” Frank says his kitten’s name like it’s a beautiful sin, pulling away from their heated kiss. Gerard’s mouth is wet and shiny, swollen and so tempting to be devoured. Frank groaned as he felt Gerard’s shaft digging in his belly. “Oh, you’re _hard_ , my kitten,” he chuckles, moving his hand and reaching down to touch the other man’s cock. Frank can’t help but squeezed it softly, mentally cursing the pyjamas that Gerard decided to wore last night.

Gerard moaned softly upon the touch, his face now flushed red. Gerard licked his lower lip, before biting it. Frank squeezed it again before moving his hand away from his kitten’s hard shaft until both his hands now rests on Gerard’s bum, grabbing it. Frank can’t help but to start grinding his crotch against him, and his kitten let out a much louder moan, his slick lips parted. 

“I t-thought, _ah_ , you want to sleep, Frankie…” Gerard pants, dropping his head and starts nipping Frank’s earlobe.

“Well,” Frank halted all his actions and then slipping both his hands inside Gerard’s pyjamas, his hands now grabbing Gerard’s soft bum. “I desire something else now, my kitten,” Frank whispers darkly. Gerard felt goosebumps cover his body as he felt Frank hooked the waistband of his pyjamas and then pulling them down, his leaking cock now free but still pressed against Frank’s hot and bulging crotch. Frank pulled Gerard’s pyjamas as far as he can, then his kitten finishes the deed by actively helping Frank remove it. Gerard finally kicked his pyjamas off, dropping it at the edge of their bed.

“ _Gee,”_ Frank says, gliding his hands down and then grabbing Gerard’s hard cock, just squeezing it. His kitten grunts, hiding his flushed face in the crook of Frank’s neck. “ _D’you want me to… y’know_ …” Frank can’t say that he wants to own him _officially_ right at that moment, and just hope that his kitten understands him.

Fortunately for Frank, Gerard understands what he is asking him but he shook his head. “Next time, Frankie… _meow_ …”

Frank blinked. “ _Oh._ Are you sure, baby?” he asks softly, his thumb swept over the tip of his kitten’s hard cock, spreading the hot beads of precome over the head. Frank knows very well that he cannot do things to his kitten when he’s not asking for it.

“Yes, F-frankie…” Gerard breathes heavily, looking straight at Frank’s eyes before biting his lower lip out of sheer lust and pleasure. “But… but…”

“Hmm?” Frank hummed darkly, hand still wrapped around Gerard’s cock and decided not to stop teasing his kitten. “What my kitten?”

Frank felt Gerard’s body trembles above him. “Please… Do something, Frankie… _meow…_ ”

Frank chuckles softly, removing his hand away from Gerard’s cock. “Okay.” Frank pushes his body up, propping himself on his elbow. Gerard removed himself and sat, dark ad lust-filled eyes glued on Frank.

Frank stuffed a pillow between the headboard and his back. “Come on, kitten. Sit on my lap,” Frank instructs. Gerard didn’t waste any time and immediately sat on Frank’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck.

Gerard felt Frank’s hand on the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up. _“I want you naked,”_ Frank whispers, pulling the shirt up which made his kitten raise both his arms up so Frank can raise the shirt over his head. Once he’s naked, Gerard wrapped his arms again around Frank. Frank then felt his kitten pressed his wet and hot lips against his neck and he starts to kiss and even lick at his skin. Frank’s breathe hitched when Gerard starts to suck at his neck and his kitten’s action send waves of pure lust and excitement down to his own cock.

Frank presses his own hand against Gerard’s chest, his fingers slowly making its way down going to his stomach until he’s now caressing Gerard’s hard swollen cock again. Frank wrapped his hands around his kitten’s length, thumb teasing him again which made Gerard instantly inhales deeper, mouth parting and still wet.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” Frank whispers and Gerard’s lips landed on Frank’s quickly, opening his mouth and completely allowing Frank to push his own hot tongue inside. Frank also starts to move his hand and stroke Gerard’s hard cock, thumb running over the swollen head. Frank could hear Gerard moans but his mouth is still trapped in their hot and intense kiss. Gerard’s whole body is trembling in pleasure and burning hot in lust.

Frank continues to give Gerard pleasure, kissing him hungrily and speeding his strokes. Gerard felt overwhelmed with all the pleasure Frank is giving him that he had to break their intense kiss, his mouth parted wide and glistened with saliva. Frank whined in disappointment, but his attention immediately fall into Gerard’s flushed face, marveled at how amazing Gerard looks when he’s so close to his orgasm – his eyes tightly shut and his long dark lashes beautifully caresses his flushed cheeks.

 _“Come for me, my kitten,”_ Frank says darkly, still watching Gerard’s face as he speed up his strokes until Frank felt his kitten’s body shake and he knows he’s so close. Gerard’s breath was coming in ragged, intense gasps and he continues to moan and saying Frank’s name.

 _“Oh Fr―”_ Gerard tipped his head back, exposing his long pale neck and he’s coming hard into Frank’s hand, his thick and hot come dribbled on Frank’s knuckles.

Gerard dropped his head on Frank’s shoulder, feeling every inch of his body feels so sensitive and weak. Frank removed his hand from Gerard’s cock and he let his wet thumb run on his kitten’s swollen lips. Gerard instantly poked his warm tongue out, tasting his own come on Frank’s thumb before sucking it entirely on his mouth. Frank felt his own cock twitched at that because what Gerard is doing is so hot and _dirty_. Gerard continues to suck Frank’s fingers one by one with his hot mouth, his eyes looking up and meeting Frank’s.

“You’re one _dirty_ kitten,” Frank says once Gerard finishes sucking all Frank’s fingers.

“I’m your dirty kitten, Frankie,” he purrs seductively, licking his own lips and his hand slowly travels down going on Frank’s crotch. “And… and you’re _hard_ , Frankie…”

Frank smirked. “And what are you going to do with it, baby?”

Gerard looked at Frank, his eyes suddenly turned too innocent and big. “I… I  want to…” Gerard pursed his lips shyly, unable to say what’s on his mind. “I can’t say it, Frankie…”

“What baby? You can’t say that you want to _suck_ me? That you want my hard cock inside your hot and wet mouth?”

“Don’t say it!” Gerard blushes, hiding his face in the crook of Frank’s neck. “It’s so dirty… I can’t say it…” he confesses and feeling embarrassed, his fluffy tail moving faster behind his back.

Frank can’t help but to giggle because despite what they’re doing is too sexual, Gerard still has his innocence and can’t say any dirty words. “That’s okay, my baby,” Frank says softly, moving his hand in Gerard’s chin, tilting it upward. “Just do what you want to do. There’s no need to say it.”

Gerard nodded, smiling at Frank. Gerard moved his face a little and pressed a kiss on Frank’s lips.

 _“Undress me,”_ Frank instructs, his skin still burning with desire and lust. Gerard nodded again, his eyes turn dark again and quickly pulled Frank’s shirt over his head, dropping it at the edge of the bed. Frank pushes his body down again so he's now resting on his back again, his kitten too shuffling from his position and moved down, until he’s between Frank’s legs. Gerard then dropped his head down and Frank let out a sexy moan when Gerard’s warm breath ghosted over his clothed erection, kissing and licking the outline of his hard cock. His cock is already leaking, moistening his pyjamas. 

Frank watches as his kitten licked his lips in anticipation and then _finally_ tugs the pyjamas down and Frank wasting no time and kicking them away. Frank can’t help but to spread his legs even more, his own cock throbbing hard and achy. Gerard dipped his head again, pressing a kiss at the tip of Frank’s cock before lapping the bead of precome with his hot tongue.

 _“Shit,”_ Frank curses and felt his toes curl as Gerard continues to gently lick his head. Then Gerard slowly opens his mouth and starts sucking his tip hard, his tongue flicking over the slit.

 _“Oh shit, so good for me baby,”_ Frank babbles, his hand gripping the sheet now that _finally_ , Gerard is sucking his cock. Frank can’t believe that this isn’t just a dream anymore.

Gerard lowered his head even more, taking Frank’s length all the way to the back of his throat. Frank gasped, unable to process how good Gerard is. But then Gerard suddenly pulled away but before Frank could even protest, his kitten immediately returned to sucking his cock again with his hot abused mouth.

Frank couldn’t believe how filthy but wonderful it is – that his kitten’s warm mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock, and there’s only a little scrape of his tiny teeth against the sensitive skin. Gerard starts bobbing his head and Frank can’t stop moaning as he could feel every inch of his skin is burning more with intense lust.

Frank watches as Gerard continues to suck him – watching his thick cock appears and disappears inside his kitten’s mouth… seeing his kitten’s eyes clouded with lust and his adorable pixie nose brushing on his own tight curls…

And that was it. The sensation was too much. Frank felt his stomach tighten, his hips bucking...

“Gee, I’m gonna…” Frank pants shakily and Gerard pulled away only a second and Frank came hard, spilling his own come to his kitten’s face and mouth. Gerard’s eyes widen, hot come slowly dripping in his chin.

 _“Oh shit, I’m sorry,”_ Frank breathes out, his face flushed red and his whole body feeling boneless. He looked at Gerard and saw that his kitten is now wiping Frank’s come with his finger and then sucking it. “ _Fuck_ ,” Frank curses again as he finds it so hot and filthy again. Gerard grinned at Frank like he’s one innocent kitten and what he’s doing is not illegal.

There’s still come dripping from Frank’s cock and without any warning, Gerard dipped his head down again and sucked Frank’s swollen tip with vigor, completely milking out Frank’s orgasm.

For Frank, that is the best blowjob he received ever in his life.

And he wants to cry and had the date tattooed on his skin so he can remember it.

Gerard pulled away with an obscene sound, Frank’s softening cock slipping out from his hot mouth. Frank groaned, seeing that there’s still his come on his kitten’s face.

“Come here,” Frank says breathlessly as he lay his head down, finally able to form coherent words after that intense blowjob. Gerard moves closer to Frank, throwing himself to him again just like what he always do. Frank let out a loud pleasurable noise when Gerard’s now semi-hard cock brushes Frank’s soft cock. Gerard also moaned, but immediately nuzzles his own face on Frank’s neck.

“You’re spreading my own come on my neck,” Frank pointed out, his hand reaching down on Gerard’s pale soft bum and grabbing it, fingers digging hard into his flesh.

“Sorry,” Gerard says gently, now licking Frank’s sweaty skin now mix with his own come.

Frank’s fingers slowly slid into Gerard’s pink hole, his middle finger slowly circling his rim that is so hot and slick. Frank smirked darkly when he felt his kitten’s let out a soft filthy moan. “Are you sure you don’t want my cock inside your pink and wet hole, baby”

Gerard’s face flushed even harder. “ _Ahh…_ S-stop saying dirty words, Frankie…” Gerard pants, shaking his head. But Frank continues to press and rub his finger on it gently, and a string of moan escaped his kitten’s lips.

Gerard’s hips starts to grind, seeking friction. Frank let a filthy moan as their cocks that were wet with both saliva and come starts to rub against each other.

 _“Shit,_ you’re making me hard again,” Frank says roughly, removing his finger away from Gerard’s hole. Gerard stopped, lifting his body up and sitting on his stomach. Gerard’s semi hard cock now laid rest on Frank’s belly and Frank can’t help but to moan seeing that.

“Sorry,” Gerard apologizes again, licking his lower lip. Gerard dipped his head down and starts to kiss Frank deeply and open-mouthed, tongues tangling. Frank feels almost lightheaded, as he run his hands in Gerard’s hot and sweaty skin, scratching it slightly. He also heard a tinkling sound and he almost forgot that the ribbon is still tied around his kitten’s tail.

It was Gerard who pulled away from their intense and passionate kiss, panting as he tucked his face between Frank’s neck and shoulder. Gerard is breathing hard and Frank could feel his warm breath against his skin. Frank starts to gently rub Gerard’s back and he felt him obviously tired.

“Are you okay?” Frank suddenly asks. Gerard’s eyes are now closed, his pink lips a little bit parted.

Frank felt his kitten nodded. “I wanna sleep now, Frankie.”

“We should take a shower first,” Frank reminds him, his hand now caressing Gerard’s soft and fluffy tail. "We're sweaty and dirty..."

“I don’t wanna, Frankie…” Gerard murmurs, rubbing his face against Frank’s neck. “The water’s too cold and I’m… _meow…_ sleepy…”

“Oh Gee,” Frank sighs and he knows there’s no way he can convinced his cat to take a shower not when he’s this tired and sleepy. And besides, Gerard still exhibits cat behaviour and cats generally love to sleep. “All right then, but I need to shower. I still have to go to work today, y’know.”

“Okay Frankie,” Gerard whispers softly. He then removed his self from Frank by rolling away and then curling his body into a ball as he went back to his kitty sleep.

-

Frank had to jerk off as he took his shower after that intense sex since his kitten had left him half hard. When Frank returned to his bedroom, Gerard is breathing steadily and so deep in his sleep. Frank sat down on their bed and starts to pet his kitten’s head, slowly stroking his bright red hair and soft fluffy ears. Frank felt his heart grow warm, falling deeply in love with his cat as each day passes by.

-

Gerard woke up later that afternoon in his cat form.

Purring softly, he stretches his legs and jumping on the floor with his usual kitty grace. Gerard slowly walks away from their bedroom and went to the kitchen. He then jumped on the counter and saw his kitty bowl filled with water. Gerard immediately poked his tiny tongue out and starts drinking from it.

Once Gerard’s thirst was quenched, he walked around the counter, going straight to the open window and jumping out.

You see, Gerard always go outside to sit in the front stoop to roll around and appreciate the warmth every afternoon. Oftentimes, Gerard would see other stray cats lurking or playing around the sidewalks. Gerard had already met some of them, like this black and white cat named Pete. Pete has a gang, and if Gerard’s memory serves him right, they call their gang as Fall Out Cat, or something. Gerard could be wrong though.

Gerard also knows that Pete’s gang is closed friends with this orange cat named Brendon. Brendon is one loner cat with a fascinating story about trash bins. Pete meowed at Gerard, telling him about this incredible story where Brendon once panicked inside a paper bin when a bad kid chucked him inside. And Pete suggested that maybe Brendon should create his own gang too and get a fancy name like his, and maybe the name should be something related with panic.

And interestingly, both Pete and Brendon immediately know that Gerard is different… That Gerard is not really a cat.

Gerard didn’t even know how they figured out that he is a supernatural cat who can transform to a man. The grey tabby cat never told them and was surprised when they told Gerard about that. Both Pete and Brendon shrugged, saying that they just know it and that there’s no way that Gerard is a cat at all.

Aside from Pete and Brendon, the boss cat in their area also knows that Gerard is different. The boss cat’s name is Bert and he’s one gorgeous midnight black cat with bright golden eyes. And Bert’s really huge compare to other cats. Well, actually, Bert is not an alpha cat, but every cat around looks up to him and respects him.

And that afternoon, Gerard found Bert sleeping outside the front stoop of Frank’s apartment. Gerard meowed loudly, greeting him.

 _“Hey Gerard,”_ Bert meowed, recognizing Gerard’s presence and stretching his front legs. _“What’s up?”_

 _“Same, same,”_ Gerard meowed back, sitting beside Bert. Bert’s human is the owner of a meat shop just a couple blocks away and that largely explains why Bert is well-fed compare to other cats living around.

 _“You looked tired though,”_ Bert commented, now stretching out his paw and starts licking it.

 _“I know,”_ Gerard says, smiling to himself when he remembers what happened this morning with Frank. Gerard’s attention was immediately stolen by the fancy designs of spider web and pumpkins outside the houses and he can’t help but wonder what those are. _“Bert, what are those?”_ Gerard asks, his long whiskers moving.

 _“Hmmm, Halloween is coming… It’s next Friday,”_ Bert meowed flatly. _“You don’t know what Halloween is?”_

 Gerard shook his head. _“No. I don’t know what Halloween is,”_ the grey tabby cat meowed sadly.

 _“Well, all I know is people are giving candies away to kids wearing costumes on Halloween,”_ Bert tries to explain. _“But I also see old people wearing costumes. Oh! I remember when there was a group of teenagers wearing sexy cat costumes who asked for candies in our store last year.”_

_“Sexy cat?”_

_“Yeah,”_ Bert nodded. _“Oh hey, you can definitely go out this Halloween in your human form without even hiding your tail and ears!”_ Bert exclaimed excitedly. _“People will just think those are part of your costume. You just need to choose the right clothes to match your cat ears and tail.”_

Gerard considers for a moment, but he knows he can only go out in his human form when he’s with Frank. _“I don’t know… And besides, the only clothes I wear are Frank’s pyjamas and shirt.”_

 _“Well, you should ask your owner to buy you stuff,”_ Bert suggested. _“Ask him to get you a costume for Halloween… Maybe he can even get you those sexy cat costumes since you’re already a cat...”_

 _“But…”_ Gerard wonders what exactly a sexy cat costume is composed of. But he is a cat and he does already have a tail and cat ears. _“I don’t quite understand what a sexy cat costume is,”_ he meowed out loud his thoughts.

_“Well, those are like very short skirts... Well, you can just ask Frank to get you skirts, or maybe even a tight dress. Maybe you can ask him to get you a cute underwear to match it with…”_

Gerard titled his head, baffled. _“How do you even know about those things, Bert?”_

 _“Cat wisdom,”_ Bert meowed simply. _“And I’m old, Gerard. I’ve seen so much living in this planet for 60 cat years.”_

 _“Yeah, you’re old, Bert,”_ Gerard repeated before sighing. _“Okay, maybe I can tell Frank about it. But I’m still not sure… Maybe he doesn’t even like Halloween.”_

 _“I doubted it,”_ Bert meowed. _“Everyone loves Halloween. But yeah, you should ask your owner first.”_

_“I will, Bert. Thanks for telling me about what Halloween is.”_

_“No problem,”_ Bert meowed. “ _Well, I gotta go now, Gerard. It’s time for my afternoon snacks.”_

 _“Oh… Okay,”_ Gerard meowed back, smiling. _“Bye Bert! See you around!”_ the grey tabby added as he watches the black cat walking away.

Now all alone outside, the grey tabby cat starts rolling around, exposing his fluffy belly. After he rolls around a few times more, he stands up and stretches his legs, yawning adorably. He decided to come back inside, well aware that Frank will be home soon…

And once Gerard is finally inside the apartment, he will wait like a good cat behind the door for Frank like what he always do. And the grey tabby cat starts to wonder how he can ask Frank about Halloweens and costumes.

_If only this grey tabby cat knows how important and special Halloween is for Frank…_


	12. Teacher Cat

There’s a cat sitting on a tree branch.

Frank immediately rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Maybe it was just his imagination. Actually, Frank is absolutely sure that it was just his imagination. Or maybe his eyes are just playing tricks on him.

Because there’s no way that there’s a cat – a _grey tabby cat_ sitting on a tree branch which is about two-storey high.

But when Frank opened his eyes and looked up, the cat is still up there and he’s comfortably hanging on the branch likes he exists to sit there all day long. And the cat is looking down at Frank.

Frank rubbed his eyes again. Maybe, just maybe, this was just a dream… That Frank is dreaming that _his_ cat is sitting on a tree branch and he’s going to wake up anytime with his cat on his side. Because again, there’s no way that Gerard is sitting on a tree branch, because _what the hell is he doing up there?_

But when Frank opened his eyes and looked up, his grey tabby cat is still sitting up there on a branch, now looking back down at his owner with his bright golden eyes.

 _“Meow…”_ the grey tabby cat purred, his tail swaying smoothly behind his back.

Frank eyes widen. _“What the fuck,”_ Frank breathes, now fully convinced that this is reality and yes, that was _his cat_ – it was Gerard who’s sitting up there, looking down at him. “ _What the fuck are you doing up there, Gerard?!!”_ he asks to his cat, his body ready to climb up and completely disregarding any consequences whether or not the tree is strong enough to support his weight. Frank doesn’t have the time to think about that. All he knows is he need to get his cat down right at that moment. But all of the sudden, Frank heard someone yelled at him.

“Watch your language, Mister!” says someone sharply with a very strong English accent.

Frank looked up and found where the voice came from. There was a lady, who appears to be in her late thirties looking down at him from the second floor.

“I’m very sorry!” Frank quickly apologizes, his tone still worried. “But my cat! He’s stuck up there!” he says breathlessly, pointing up at the tabby cat.

“Oh you poor thing,” the lady says, smiling down at Frank. “Don’t worry. Your fat cat isn’t stuck.”

  _“I ―”_ What the lady says does make sense because if Gerard climbed up the tree on his own, then he should be able to go down too. Then Frank immediately remembers that she said something about his cat. “ _Hey!_ My cat’s _not fat_!”

Seriously, why does everyone says his tabby cat is fat?

The lady just giggles back at Frank. “ _Yeah right_ ,” she rolls her eyes and then she turns her gaze at the grey tabby cat. “Well, mister, your cat is not stuck. But let me tell you your cat doesn’t know how to go down the tree. Actually, he just jumps here in my window and then I’ll pick him up and bring him down outside.”

Frank blinked. “Is that true, Gerard?” Frank asks the cat. The grey tabby cat just meowed back at Frank.

“You’re so funny! You’re talking to your cat like he can understands you,” she giggles again and Frank blushes. It is true that his cat understands what he says, but of course, other people don’t know that his tabby is not an ordinary cat. Then the lady added, “Come up here. It’s 204. And my door’s not locked. You can pick your cat up here.”

Frank hesitated, not really sure if he’ll accept her invitation, but _what the heck_. He _badly_ needed to get his cat who’s up there, sitting comfortably and who doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation.

“Oh, o-okay,” Frank replies back. As Frank made his way up, he heard the same lady calling Gerard, probably asking him to jump inside the window.

Frank easily found the apartment 204 and her door was the most peculiar amongst the other apartments because of the various Halloween stickers posted in her door. And Frank can’t help but to furrow his eyebrows because there are some papers with poorly drawn monsters taped on her door.

Frank was about to knock the door when he remembers that it isn’t locked and he assumes that maybe the lady is just expecting him to go inside.

 _“Hello?”_ Frank calls immediately as he opened the door and slipped inside. Frank eyes immediately fall on her wall which are littered with more kid’s artwork and almost every single one were carelessly taped. And there was a recurring theme of Halloween in each drawing.

“Hi!” the lady replies back Frank and on her arms was his grey tabby cat. “Here’s your cat. So his name is Gerard, right? I heard you call this tabby that name.”

“Yeah,” Frank nods and felling awkward, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “By the way, my name’s Frank. I live just a couple of blocks away from here.”

The lady dropped Frank’s cat on the floor carefully. “Nice meeting you, Frank,” the lady says before extending her hand. “I’m Kristan.”

Frank quickly shook her hand. “It’s good meeting you, Kristan. And I’m very sorry about Gerard here,” Frank apologizes, sounding very earnest. Gerard on the other hand starts rubbing himself around Frank’s calves. “This is the first time I saw him wandering this far away from our place. He used to just stay near my apartment, that’s why I was so surprise when I found him up there in the tree.”

“Well, the first time I saw your cat up there was this Wednesday,” Kristan informs Frank casually. “He’s hanging up there with this black and white cat. He’s also up there yesterday but he’s alone just like today.”

Frank felt his eyes widened in shock upon learning that his cat has been doing this for three days. And Frank wonders why Gerard never told him that he’s wandering this far away from their apartment. “I’m really _really_ sorry if my cat here had caused you trouble.”

“Don’t worry, Frank,” Kristan says, waving her hand dismissively. “Besides, my students find your cat adorable. He just sits out there quietly. And he appears like he’s watching what we’re doing, which is really cool if you asks me.”

Frank raises an eyebrow and he can’t help but to feel skeptical. He then picked up his cat and hugs him in his chest. “Thanks again, Kristan,” Frank says, giving a tiny smile. There was an awkward silence for a little before Frank remembers that Kristan says something about students. “So, are you a teacher?”

Kristan nods, grinning brightly back at Frank. “Yes. I just tutor a handful of kids. I teach them how to paint, draw…”

“Oh! So that explains all these wonderful artworks here,” Frank praises, his eyes now glued on this kid’s drawing of a vampire.

“Thanks. Our theme for this week was Halloween, so that explains why the drawings and paintings are mostly about monsters. You know, _kids_ …”

“They’re all good,” Frank says honestly. “I forgot that it’s almost Halloween already.”

“Yep. It’s just a week away, Frank,” Kristan added, shrugging. Frank finds it a little bit weird that Halloween slipped his mind, given that it’s his favorite day of the year.

Suddenly, Frank felt his cat purred loudly against his chest.  “Anyway, we need to go, Kristan! It’s really nice meeting you.”

“Yeah. Feel free to drop by here with your cat,” Kristan offers kindly. “I love cats.”

“We will, Kristan,” Frank says. “I’ll see myself out.”

“All right!”

-

“So Gerard,” Frank started once they’re inside their apartment and Gerard had already changed to his human form. Frank could see in his eyes that Gerard’s afraid, probably because Frank caught him wandering so far away when he explicitly said before that he is only allowed outside their apartment and to not lurk in other people’s houses. “Would you like to explain why are you staying up there on the tree? Frank asks, not realizing that he’s raising his voice. “And why are you going inside houses when I told you not to?”

Frank heard Gerard breath hitched out of fear and his cat ears are flat. He didn’t mean to raise his voice but Gerard made him worried. And Frank can’t help but to get worried and mad because of the wide range of worst case scenarios that can happen to his cat – like what if there are kids who played tricks on him? Or Gerard transforms to his human form outside. Or even worse, some evil people _catnaps_ him?

Gerard sniffed who now removed his eyes off from his owner and now looking intently down the floor. He’s kneeling down the floor near Frank who’s sitting down on his sofa. “I… I don’t know h-how to climb down the tree, Frankie… _meow…_ T-that’s why I decided to just jumped in inside Kristan’s window and s-she was kind e-enough to bring me outside, _meow_...”

So _okay_ , that confession made Frank’s heart melt because his cat was being adorable as usual. Well, Kristan had told him about that already, but of course, Frank still want to hear it from his cat himself.

Frank takes a deep breath before looking down at his cat. “Now that explains why you jumped inside her window,” Frank says sharply, his voice much louder this time. “But what the hell are you doing up in the tree, Gerard? And Kristan says you’re hanging out there for three days. Three days, Gerard!”

“I’m really sorry, Frankie… _meow…”_ Gerard whimpered, his voice now tiny and breaking. “I’m… p-people… I’m people watching…”

“People watching?” Frank repeated. “Why?”

“I’m really sorry Frankie… Please forgive me…” his cat apologizes again. “I’m watching Kristan and the kids… _meow…_ so I could learn about Halloween… I… I want to learn what Halloween is… _meow…_ ”

“I don’t understand, Gerard,” Frank wonders, his hand reaching for Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard turned his head up and looked straight at Frank with his sad eyes. “What do you mean you want to learn about Halloween?”

“The cats around here, _meow…_ they know that I’m not a cat, Frankie,” Gerard tells, moving closer so he can wrap his arms around Frank’s leg. “Bert suggested, _meow…_ that maybe I could go out in this form on Halloween… that I just have to wear a costume and that… _meow…_ people will think that my ears and tail aren’t real… So that’s why I want to learn more about Halloween… _meow_ … I’m… I’m really _sorry_ , Frankie…”

‘ _Ah… That explains it then,_ ’ Frank thought. So his cat had shown interest in Halloween. “But you can just ask me about Halloween, Gerard,” Frank tells his cat, his voice now lower now that he knows Gerard’s reason. Frank then let his hand fall down on his kitten’s head, tangling his fingers through his bright red locks. “So tell me, did you just suddenly wandered around until you found a place where there are people doing some stuff about Halloween?”

Gerard softly shook his head. “No Frankie… _meow…_ It was Pete who told me that Kristan teaches kids do some stuff about Halloween, _meow…_ ”

Frank raises an eyebrow. “ _Pete?_ Who’s Pete?”

“Pete’s the black and white cat that Kristan told you about, Frankie. He brought me up there last Wednesday, _meow…_ but he says what I’m doing bores him so he stopped coming with me… _meow…_ That’s why I was alone yesterday and today.”

“I see that you have a lot of feline friends, Gerard,” Frank made a side comment, suddenly remembering Lindsey. “So what did you learn?”

“Nothing, Frankie… _meow…_ ” Gerard admits, feeling embarrassed. All the time that he spent watching the Kristan and the kids taught him nothing about Halloween. All they do was to doodle and draw images that Gerard doesn’t understand. “I’m sorry Frankie… _meow…_ I shouldn’t even thought about going out in this form, Frankie… I’m really sorry…”

Gerard sniffed again and Frank couldn’t bear seeing Gerard like this. “I forgive you, my kitten… Come here,” Frank kindly instructs as he pats the sofa, inviting his cat to sit beside him. Gerard crawled up and carefully threw himself at Frank, wrapping his arms around and resting his head against his chest.

Frank starts rubbing his kitten’s back in circles. “So I’ll tell you something, Gerard,” Frank says softly and he felt his cat purrs. “I was born on Halloween.”

Gerard immediately looked up, meeting Frank’s eyes. “Really?”

“Yes my baby,” Frank says, smiling at his adorable cat whose eyes are now bright and big, probably surprised upon learning about his birth date.

“Frankie!” Gerard calls excitedly. “So Halloween is a very special day for you, _meow…_ ”

“Well of course!” Frank nods, cupping Gerard’s soft cheeks and then rubbing it with his thumb. “I should have told you sooner, though. It somewhat slipped in my mind.”

“So… So what are you going to do on your birthday, Frankie?”

Frank titled his head a little bit, thinking. “Hmm. Honestly, all I want is to spend time with you on my birthday.”

“But Frankie,” Gerard pouts his lips and then pressing his cheeks against Frank’s chest. “We always spend time together. We… we need to make it special, _meow…_ What do you think?”

Frank understands Gerard’s point. Suddenly, he remembered something. “Oh! We can go out on my birthday, Gee! Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Gerard looked up at Frank again, his cat ears pointing up and his tail sways excitedly behind his back. “Really? Can I… Can I wear a costume, Frankie?”

“A costume?”

Gerard nodded excitedly and giving Frank his biggest smiling. “ _Meow!_ Can you get me a _sexy cat costume_ , Frankie?

Frank choked on his own spit, surprised to what Gerard is asking him. Gerard just titled his head, wondering if he said something wrong. “What? Why do you want to wear a sexy cat costume, Gerard?”

Gerard blushes, pouting his lips. “ _Meow…_ My friend Bert told me that I can wear a sexy cat costume since I… _meow…_ have cat ears and tail already…” Gerard right hand then touches his cat ears. “He says, _meow…_ that people will think that these are just part of my costume―”

“Hey wait,” Frank interrupts his cat. “I forgot to ask who Bert is.”

“Oh! He’s a black cat living at the meat shop near our place, _meow…_ ”

“I see,” Frank hummed. “But baby, I don’t think I will allow you to wear a costume like that. Sexy cat costumes are usually short and I don’t like other people to see you wearing that.”

“ _Meow…_ That’s okay Frankie,” Gerard says, dropping his shoulders. “I can just wear normal clothes, then... _meow…_ What’s important is we’re together on your birthday, right?”

Frank shook his head. “No. I’ll just get you a different costume, one where you can still show your tail and cat ears too. Is that okay, my kitten?”

The way Gerard smiled at Frank made Frank’s heart grow big. “Thank you, Frankie!” his kitten says before pressing a quick innocent kiss on Frank’s lips.

“You’re very welcome my kitten,” Frank replies, wrapping his arms around his adorable cat.   

-

A couple of days passed before Frank finally found time to get Gerard a costume that he can wear for Halloween.

It was Monday and Frank arrived much late that night. When he opened his front door, he found his cat only wearing a very huge shirt, his collarbone showing. He looks grumpy, pouting his lips at Frank because he doesn’t like it when Frank goes home late. But when Frank showed him the huge black paper bag he’s holding, telling him that he already bought his costume, Gerard’s mood instantly changed and he can’t help but to throw his arms around Frank.

Frank was able to drag his adorable and very clingy cat inside their bedroom. Then they sat at the edge of the bed and Gerard can’t stop beaming at Frank, his tail rapidly moves behind his back.

Frank would do anything to see Gerard happy.

“So I bought you your costume, Gee.” Frank dropped the paper bag down the floor and then he pulled the huge red box. “ _Here_ ,” Frank passes the box to his kitten and Gerard’s eyes grow big in excitement. “But you’re not allowed to see what’s inside yet.”

“ _Meow!_ Why?” Gerard whined, all of the sudden his cat ears dropped.

“Well, I want you to open the box on Halloween,” Frank says, his hand starts petting his kitten’s head. “Don’t worry, I’m very sure that your costume fits you and you’ll like it.”

“But Frankie,” Gerard protested but Frank hold up his hand. “O-okay… I understand… _meow…_ Thank you for getting me a costume, Frankie… How about you? What are you going to wear on Halloween, Frankie?”

Frank had already thought about it, but he doesn’t want to spend money on his costume. And besides, Gerard’s costume already costs him a lot, but he can’t tell his cat about that because he doesn’t want to make his kitten feel bad. So Frank decided to wear something he knows he doesn’t need to spend money. “I’m dressing up as a teacher on Halloween, Gerard.”

“Teacher?” Gerard repeated, titling his head. Frank was thankful that Gerard is naïve about things and that he wasn’t aware how lame his costume is, because honestly, who wears a teacher costume on Halloween? Because Frank was being cheap, he knows he only needs to wear something sharp and professional, and maybe a tie, and that’s it. Then Frank remembered that he also bought something else from the shop where he got Gerard’s costume.

“Yes, my baby. Well, not just a teacher,” Frank tells, very pleased with his bright idea. “I’m going to be teacher cat!” he announces happily.

Frank then pulled the last remaining stuff he bought and Gerard’s eyes widen when Frank wore a headband in his head. But it is not just an ordinary headband, but a headband with white fluffy cat ears.

“You’re a cat, Frankie!” Gerard happily exclaimed, his bright eyes glued on Frank’s cat ears.

“Uh huh,” Frank nodded, very proud of himself. “Now, we can both go out as cats on Halloween! Oh wait.”

Frank stood up and grabbed his black eyeliner from his top drawer. He then draws an inverted triangle on his nose before drawing three lines on both his cheeks.

“Now I looked more like a cat compared to you, Gerard,” Frank proudly says after he finished drawing the whiskers on his face. He returned back on the bed and Gerard can’t help but to smile even more upon seeing what Frank draw to his face.

“Frankie!” Gerard says, pushing the red box away from him so he can throw himself to Frank. He also wrapped his arms around him, his head pressed on Frank’s chest. “You looked like me!”

Frank shook his head, giggling. “Nuh uh. You don’t have whiskers, my kitten.”

“Then please draw whiskers on my face too, Frankie… _meow…_ please?” Gerard pleaded using his beautiful kitty eyes, titling his face up towards Frank.

But Frank just poked his tongue out. “I don’t wanna,” Frank teases which made his cat pouted his lips even more. “Besides, you have a tail and I don’t.”

“Okay…” his kitten says. “You’re like a big cat, Frankie! Like a big _daddy cat_.”

Frank giggles even more, his hand ruffling Gerard’s hair. “And so you’re my little kitten, then. By the way, you’re gonna love your costume, Gee. Are you excited for Halloween?”

Gerard nodded his head. “ _Meow!_ Yes! And it’s your birthday! And we’re gonna go out together too!”

“Yes, baby. And I already have plans for that day,” Frank tells his cat.

Gerard giggles as he brings his lips up to Frank, kissing him sweetly. “Thank you so much, my Frankie… _meow…_ ”

-

And Halloween came fast.

After Frank gave his cat a bath that night, Gerard immediately went to the corner of their bedroom where he placed the red box that Frank gave him. Gerard’s eyes widen when he finally saw what’s inside the box.

“Frankie…” Gerard breathes and Frank was sure Gerard was surprised. Frank walked towards his cat until he was standing behind him. Frank also notices that Gerard’s tail sways faster behind his back.

Frank then looked down at his cat whose fingers are busy tracing the white lace design that was part of his costume.

And Frank can’t wait to finally see Gerard wearing it.


	13. Under the Pumpkin Fairy Lights

So Frank always spent his previous birthdays attending parties and getting wasted. If he’s lucky, he would get laid or maybe receive a birthday blowjob from someone he just met at the party. Frank didn’t mind that yearly routine though – it has been like this for the past 6 or 7 years, Frank’s not really sure. But if he has other options, he would definitely choose to spend his birthday with someone special, which unfortunately Frank doesn’t have before. He’s been single for only god knows how long and hooking up just always happens on his birthday. And actually, it’s a good thing for Frank since he tends to get really horny on his birthday.

Looking back, Frank felt that there’s a small part of him says that he didn’t enjoy the past Halloween parties he attended to because it only made him realize that he’s single for far too long, is getting older, and is lonely and miserable as fuck. But it was still cool because he has an amazing set of friends, most especially Ray who always make sure that he's having fun on his birthday. And for this year, Ray invited him to this party that their friend James is hosting. And for the very first time, Frank declined Ray’s invitation, saying that he already has other plans. Surprisingly, Ray didn’t press him anymore because he already had an idea what Frank is planning on his birthday and who he’s gonna spend it with.

And so today, Frank can’t help but to feel excited although what he only planned is to take Gerard out on a date for the very first time and bring him at his favorite restaurant. Call him lame or whatever, but all Frank really wanted is to share his special day with his adorable kitten wearing the costume that he personally picked for him. Frank always knew that it was hard to take Gerard out since there’s a risk of other people seeing his kitten’s black fluffy cat ears and tail. He then made a mental note of leaving a can of premium cat food outside their apartment for Gerard’s feline friend, Bert for his amazing suggestion. _Of course_ , Gerard can simply go out on Halloween, as long as his cat ears and fluffy tail will look like it was part of his costume.

And speaking of costumes, Frank opted not to help Gerard wearing the costume that he bought for him. He just instructed his kitten how to wear each piece, together with the other stuff that Frank also bought for him. Fortunately, Gerard appears to understand what he will do and then went ahead and retreated inside their bathroom to wear his costume.

So while Gerard was away, Frank also began wearing his own _costume_ , which is not actually a costume because he’s just wearing black pants, a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows which shows his colorful tattoo on his both arms, a black neck tie and his grey vest. So yes, Frank added a headband with white cat ears to his Halloween clothes and wearing it on their date was actually part of his amazing plan. You see, Frank wants them to look like a cat couple and that thought makes Frank blushes hard and his stomach jolt pleasantly because it was too fucking adorable.

It also doesn’t take that long before Gerard enters their room and Frank felt his jaw dropped right when his eyes fall on his kitten. So Frank only chose that costume because it is modest and Gerard’s fluffy black tail and cat ears will appear like it is part of the dress itself. But Frank didn’t expect that his kitten will look adorably cute and irresistible wearing it. Gerard looks so amazing in his costume that all Frank wants to do now is to keep him and never let others look at his kitten.

 _"Wow,”_ Frank says breathlessly, moving closer to his kitten. Gerard’s cheeks are flushed red and his lips are adorably curled like a cat. “You look _so pretty_ , my kitten.”

“ _Meow_ … Really, Frankie?” Gerard purred at Frank happily, titling his head a little bit.

Frank nodded before pulling Gerard towards him and immediately crashing their lips. Frank always knows that his kitten drives him crazy, but this time, he just can’t make himself stop from falling in love with his kitten all over again.

If only Frank knew that Gerard looks so pretty wearing other clothes beside from the usual pyjamas and shirt that he wears, he would buy him loads of dresses and costumes and he doesn’t give a damn if he will go broke. Because right now, Gerard looks so good wearing the _French maid costume_ that he bought for him.

The black puffy skirt’s length is just above Gerard’s knee and the white apron with white lace ruffles is nicely tied in a huge bow behind him. His kitten’s fluffy tail just pokes out just below the bow and it appears like it was just part of the dress. The white blouse is also a perfect fit for his kitten – it wasn’t too loose and not too tight. He’s also wearing the black headband and cuffs that came with the costume. And same thing with his kitten’s fluffy black tail, his fluffy black cat ears also looks like it was a fake.

And we cannot blame Frank if he couldn’t stop kissing his kitten’s lips, now both his arms wrapped around Gerard’s waist. Slowly, Frank’s playful fingers started to pull his kitten’s skirt up until he finally confirmed that Gerard is also wearing the white panties that he also bought for him. Lips still connected to Gerard’s, Frank devilishly smirked and pinched his kitten’s bum playfully, not very hard, but just enough to make his kitten squeaked. Then Frank moves his hand down, rubbing his palm against the white thigh-high stockings that Gerard is also wearing.

Frank pulled away from their intense and desperate kiss. Lips still wet with saliva, Frank smiled brightly at his kitten, hand falling on Gerard’s flushed cheek. “So do you like your costume?” he asks, rubbing his thumb on his kitten’s cheek.

Gerard smiled back, looking a little bit bashful and his face flushed red. “Yes Frankie… _meow_ … Thank you so much... I really love it!”

Frank pressed a quick chaste kiss at his kitten’s adorable nose which made Gerard giggled. “Though I really want to just keep you here baby, we have a dinner reservation at my favorite restaurant and I don’t want us to be late.” 

“ _Meow?_ Restaurant?” Gerard wondered, adorably pouting his perfectly kissable pink lips.

“It’s a place where you can dine,” Frank simply explains, well aware that Gerard didn’t know what exactly that place is.

His kitten bit his lower lip before nodding. “Okay!” Looking very excited, Gerard immediately grabbed Frank’s hand and interlaced them together. “Then let’s go, Frankie!”  

 -

“Oh my god, Frank, is that you?!!” A lady wearing a witch costume beamed at Frank.

“Yes Jamia!” Frank instantly called back, pulling her into a friendly hug. “I missed you! I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Jamia chuckled lightly, pulling away. “It’s your entire fault, Frank!” she punched his shoulder lightly with a giggle before she pouted her lips, painted perfectly with black matte lipstick.  “You know, I always wonder where the fuck are you because you haven’t visited my restaurant for ages!” Jamia then waves her hand, showing her jam-packed restaurant filled with people, majority are wearing Halloween costumes just like them. The whole place was unusually dimly lit, which Frank easily guesses was the need to reflect the day’s event.

Jamia continues. “Well, most people who made reservations today are families celebrating Halloween or taking their kids who just finished with their trick or treating. But you’ll also see some high school or college kids in costumes, which I don’t really know why they’re here, honestly,” she chuckled again, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She then noticed the French maid awkwardly hiding behind Frank, both her arms slowly wrapping around Frank’s right arm. Jamia looked straight at Frank’s eyes excitedly, her own eyes growing in size.  

 _“Oh-my-god!”_ Jamia squealed which made Gerard shyly look at her, poking just half of his head behind his Frankie. Jamia beamed at Frank again. “Frank!” she spat, putting her hand on her hips. “Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your beautiful date?”

Frank gave Jamia a very shy smile before she carefully pulled his French maid beside him and then wrapping his arm around his waist. “His name is Gerard, Jamia.”

Jamia squealed excitedly again, smiling at them in a manner that could light up the whole town. “Oh my god, Frank! I’m so happy for you! Hi Gerard! I’m Jamia!” She then extended her right hand, in which Gerard looked up at Frank first before he extended his own and shook her hand. “And you look so good in your costume!”

“T-thank you… _meow…_ ” Gerard stammered shyly, his voice tiny.

“Meow?” Jamia repeated, shooting them a look that made Frank cough nervously. Gerard looked up at Frank innocently, wondering if he said something wrong.

“Yeah, _meow_?” Frank copied Gerard, but the way he said _meow_ sounded so flat and without emotion, which is far too different from how his kitten says it. “Can't you see that we’re cats, Jamia?” Frank attempted to explain, pointing at his own cat ears.

“Oh I see!” Jamia nods slowly, now looking at the two grown men with pair of cat ears happily. “Shit Frank, I don’t know what to say… You two are so fucking adorable tonight!”

“Thanks, _meow_ ,” Frank blushes and he can’t help but to giggle to his friend’s compliment.

“So I see Gerard is a French maid, right?” Jamia narrows her eyes and pressing a finger on her chin, thinking. “A French maid with cat ears? A French maid cat?” she says unsurely, pouting her lips.

Frank just nods his head. “Yep!”

“And who are you supposed to be, Frank?”

“Teacher?” Franks says quietly, sounding very uncertain.

Jamia snorted before she burst out laughing. “That’s so lame, Frank! But honestly though, you’re looking good tonight.” Jamia then winked at Gerard in which his kitten just gave her a puzzled look. “Anyway, I think it’s about time to bring you lovebirds to your table now.”

Frank noticed Gerard’s cat ears perked up, which he only guess was because he heard Jamia said birds. “Yeah thanks,” Frank nodded before he grabbed Gerard’s hand and interlaced them together. Jamia showed them their assigned table in the far corner of the restaurant.

Gerard just sat next to Frank – so close that Frank felt his kitten’s arms slowly wrapping around his right arm again. Jamia can’t hide her smile as she gave Frank the menu. And Frank had to settle flipping the menu using his left hand since his kitten doesn’t want to let his other arm go.

“Just the usual,” Frank says, passing the menu back to Jamia. “Pasta with lemon-basil ricotta sauce and sesame seared tuna for Gerard.”

“Okay. Very good choice, as usual!” she smiled at them. Jamia left almost immediately after she jotted down Frank’s order on her pad.

Frank felt Gerard’s embrace grew tighter against his arm. “Are you okay, my kitten?” Frank cooed, turning his head to press a quick kiss on Gerard’s forehead.

“ _Meow…_ There are too many people, Frankie…” Gerard says in a very low voice.

“I’m very sorry,” Frank says, releasing his arm from Gerard’s tight embrace. He then put it around his kitten’s shoulder before pulling him to his side. Frank doesn’t care if they’re publicly displaying their love. “Just try not to think about them, okay?”

Gerard nodded, purring softly. Frank can’t help but to press another kiss on Gerard, this time on his head, noticing that his red locks smell like strawberries.

His cat then looked up, meeting Frank’s eyes. “ _Meow…_ Jamia is very nice, Frankie… And she can’t stop smiling at us… I wonder why, Frankie? _meow…_ ”

Frank starts petting his kitten’s head. “I think she’s just happy for me. I mean, I’ve been single and well, lonely for years... And Jamia’s my friend since high school and all she ever wanted is for me to finally meet someone whom I would spend my life with.”

Gerard titled his head a little bit, his lips curling at the corner of his mouth. And then when he realized something, he looked up at Frank, beaming. “Frankie! Am I… Am I that… _meow…_ that someone?”

Frank nodded, his face blushing terribly that even if the whole place is unusually dim, he bet people will notice how red his face is. “Yes baby.”

Giggling, Gerard moved his face closer to Frank and gave him a quick innocent kiss on his lips. “Me too, Frankie! I want to be with you. Forever!” he smiles, showing all his adorable tiny teeth, his cheeks blushing.

Frank pulled Gerard even closer to him, which made his kitten pressed his face against his chest. Frank could feel Gerard purred softly against him, smiling.

Frank would love to spend his life forever like this – Gerard by his side and just appreciating each single moment that they’re together. Frank couldn’t ask for anything more in his life. He didn’t even know what in the world did he do to deserve someone like Gerard. He’s not really a very good kid growing up, and don’t let him get started on how he spent his teenage years. That’s why Frank can’t help but to ask himself that question all the time.

And by far, this has been the best birthday of Frank’s life.

After a few minutes, one of Jamia’s waiters served them their foods. Before Frank could dig in, he first attended to his adorable cat, cutting the tuna dish he ordered for him into very small portions. He then fed Gerard the tuna, his kitten slowly chewing his food.

They’re about to finished their own food when Jamia appeared again in their table.

“Hi there, lovebirds! Oops, I mean, _lovecats_ ,” Jamia then raises an eyebrow. “I think that sounds quite not right. Well anyway, can I borrow Gerard for a second, Frank?

Frank almost choked on his own food, dropping his spoon. “W-what?” He stuttered, looking at Gerard who’s now giving him a worried look.  

“Please? I swear it won’t take that long,” Jamia pleaded in a manner that it is very impossible for Frank to say no, her hands clasped in front of her.

“But ―”

But Frank was too late. Jamia already pulled Gerard and takes him with her, his kitten now looking lost and don’t know what to do.

“ _Meow…_ Frankie…” Gerard calls helplessly, turning his head back to look at Frank.

But Frank stayed glued at his place, watching them as Jamia drags his cat, passing the other diners. Frank also saw his kitten’s fluffy tail slowly bristling up, silently hoping that Jamia won’t notice that it is a real tail.

Frank doesn’t know what the hell his friend is thinking or what she is planning to do. He always knows that Jamia has always been this unpredictable, but he trusts her. All Frank can do right now is to wait for them come back.

Frank then resumed eating his pasta dish. He was almost finished with his food when Gerard came back. And his kitten is now holding a cupcake with orange frosting and in the middle is a small lit candle.

Gerard stands awkwardly beside their table. “Uhm… Frankie?” his kitten started, his cheeks are adorably red and his fluffy black tail starts swaying slowly behind his back, in which Jamia doesn’t seem to notice. “Jamia… Jamia said to g-give this…. give this to you…”

Frank felt his own smile spreading in his face, his heart fluttering like crazy. “For me?” he repeated, looking straight at his kitten’s eyes.

Gerard nodded, biting his lower lip. His cat put the cupcake closer to Frank. “Happy birthday, my Frankie… _meow_ …”

“Make a wish you silly cat and then blow the candle!” Jamia cheered happily.

“But I already got my wish,” Frank immediately replies, looking at his Gerard lovingly.

“Fuck, Frank! When did you become so motherfucking cheesy?!!” Jamia snorts, slinging an arm around Gerard. “Well I guess I already know the answer.” She then rolls her eye, before smiling at Frank. “Just go blow your candle, Romeo.”

Frank can’t help but to giggle. “Okay, okay… Wait, I know what I should wish for!” Frank then shut his eyes closed for a few seconds before he blow his candle.

Jamia clapped ecstatically. “Happy birthday, Frank! So what did you wish for?”

“Well, for Gerard to be mine forever,” Frank confesses simply, blushing a deeper shade of red. Gerard bit his lower lip adorably again, his cat ears drooping slightly.

Jamia squealed gleefully before throwing her arms up. “Ugh it’s too fucking sweet here! But honestly, I’m so happy for you Frank. So I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds. Enjoy the night!”

“Thank you so much, Jamia,” Frank says earnestly, appreciating what his friend has done for them.

Jamia wave her hand dismissively. “Nah… It’s nothing.” Jamia says to them before she left.

Gerard then sat down beside Frank, scooting closer to him. Frank immediately throws an arm around Gerard again. “Thank you so much, my baby,” Frank says, tucking some strands of his kitten’s bright red hair behind his ear. “I know you are not used to being around with other people, but you still did it.”

“I will… I will do anything for you, my Frankie, _meow…_ ” Gerard whispers, looking bashful.

“Have I told you that you’re very beautiful?” Frank suddenly says, pressing a quick kiss at Gerard’s pink lips.

Gerard just smiles beautifully. “I… I love you so much, Frankie…” 

Frank felt his heart beats faster, his stomach twisting in a very pleasant way. “I love you too, Gerard,” Frank says back, this time, kissing his forehead sweetly.

-

They left the restaurant with a smile painted in both their faces. Heart overflowing with joy, Frank can’t believe how lucky he is to have Gerard by his side and making him feel complete. His kitten also can’t stop admiring the Halloween designs hanging on some walls or outside doors, stopping for a while and asking Frank what exactly are they and what they're called. They continue to walk, hand in hand, in that awfully cold Halloween night, brown and orange leaves littered the sidewalk. 

And then suddenly and without any warning, Gerard pulls his hand off from Frank and run away.

“Gerard!” Frank calls, following his cat immediately. Frank then stopped just only after a few meters; his attention falls on a tree which is unusually glowing in that cold night. Frank moved closer to inspect before he realized that there are small pumpkin fairy lights around the branches, lighting up the tree.

Frank starts to wonder who put the fairy lights up there because it was just very unusual. But his thought was immediately cut off when he saw Gerard under the tree.

“Frankie…” Gerard breathes in amazement, eyes glued on the fairy lights above. “They’re very pretty!” His cat extended his arms up, trying to reach the fairy lights but was unsuccessful.

Looking at Gerard, Frank felt the world just stopped moving between them and every second seem to stretch much longer than it supposed to be. Frank watches him as he happily reaches for the fairy lights, although not successful, his kitten is still smiling nonetheless. Frank finds every single about Gerard endearing –  and he can’t stop making his heart flutter like crazy and falling harder to him as every single second passes by. And all he ever wanted is for Gerard to be by his side forever, never letting him go.

Frank starts to move closer until there’s no more space separating them. Gerard looked at him so innocently, his eyes glowed brighter under the fairy lights. Frank then embraces Gerard tightly, resting his head at his shoulder.

“Frankie?” Gerard wonders if there’s something wrong, his own arms also wrapping around Frank.

“ _I love you so much, Gerard._ ” Frank always says these words, but this time he felt it was different. He felt so overwhelmed, like all the emotions he’s feeling are just enough to make him combust. _Fuck_ , Frank feels he’s about to shed some tears too and so he tries not to. He then continues to appreciate how warm and comforting Gerard is as he continues to embrace him so tight, now nuzzling his face against Gerard’s neck. Gerard starts to purr appreciatively, his tail moving so slow behind his back.

Right at that moment, Frank felt he’s the luckiest guy in the world.

Frank then pulls away, this time bringing his hands up to cup Gerard’s face. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Gerard. I love you so much.”

Gerard just melted to Frank’s touch, bringing his right hand and placing it over Frank’s hand. He then closes his eyes, eyelashes beautifully resting against his flushed cheeks. “I love you too, Frankie,” he whispers, smiling at him.

Frank pulled Gerard until their lips brushes. Frank starts to move his lips, kissing him under the pumpkin fairy lights with so much passion and love. Gerard also kisses him back, undoubtedly showing the same emotion as his lips moves against him.

“Let’s go home,” Frank says, his lips still brushes against the love of his life.

-

Right after when Frank closes the door and locked it, he immediately connected his lips to Gerard. Everything was innocent at first, lips moving in perfect harmony until it slowly progresses and Frank pushes his own tongue inside Gerard’s mouth, licking and exploring it like what he always do.

“Frankie…” Gerard gasps when they both pulled away from the kiss. He moves his hand up, pressing it flat against Frank’s chest.

“Hmm?” Frank hummed, his thumb brushing his kitten’s cheeks, his lips wet and swollen.

Gerard then looked straight at Frank’s eyes. “M-make… Make me yours, tonight… Please Frankie?”

Frank swallowed hard as he surveys Gerard’s eyes, looking for any signs of hesitation. But he found nothing.

“Yeah,” Frank says breathlessly before crashing his lips again to Gerard’s.


	14. Boy x Kitten

_“Hmm... Frankie…”_  Gerard softly purrs as he starts to kiss and lightly suck Frank’s neck. Even though Frank had pinned his kitten against the wall, Gerard doesn’t want to stop planting kisses on his neck and then slowly moving his warm mouth until it found Frank’s lips. And as they kiss, Frank moves both his hands and gripped his kitten’s shoulders, pressing his own body impossibly closer against Gerard. And Frank could feel how much their bodies want each other right at that moment, judging by how hard they’re both already are.

Lips still pressed together, Frank was able to move and switched places with his kitten and now he’s the one whose back is against the wall.

Frank dropped his arms. “Turn around, baby,” Frank whispers darkly, his fingers now slowly pulling the tight big bow behind Gerard’s dress. Frank knows that this is one of those rarest moments where he can undress his kitten –  _unwrap him_  just like a beautiful present for his birthday.

His kitten nodded his head once before he turned around. Frank then slowly pulls the ends of his bow, his fluffy black tail swaying so slowly. And once the bow’s undone, Frank removed the apron and dropped it ungracefully on the floor. After that, he wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist, pulling him closer and he felt his kitten relaxed into his body.

And Frank can’t help but to let a pleasurable noise escape his mouth when his kitten suddenly grinds his bum softly against his clothed erection. In response, Frank’s playful hand pulled Gerard’s skirt up and cupped Gerard’s trapped aching cock, gently rubbing it with his palm and just teasing him. Moaning softly, Gerard tilted his head back slightly which give Frank access to attack the side of his neck. And not wasting any time, Frank slowly sinks his teeth and bit him – not hard like the one he used to give him when he tried to own him before.

Gerard inhaled sharply, his wet lips parting. “ _Ah, Frankie…_ ”

Gerard could feel his own body melting against Frank and his knees grow weak when Frank starts to lick, suck, and press hot and wet kisses on the area that he just bit. Frank turned Gerard next so they’re now facing each other once again.

And now that they’re looking at each other’s eyes –  _eyes_  that are so dark with lust and  _want_ , Frank tangled his fingers through Gerard’s bright red locks, accidentally removing the head band he’s wearing. Frank then pulled his head closer to him and kisses him deeply and hungrily,  _like the world is about to end soon._

Gerard felt Frank untangled his fingers from his hair. But only about a second passed when the same nimble fingers slowly caressed his flushed cheeks before slowly moving down. And his kitten could feel the heat radiate from Frank's gentle touch, as the calloused pads of his fingers brush against his neck and then to his collarbone before moving down to his chest with a sole aim of unbuttoning the blouse that he’s wearing. And every move is so slow and it looks like both men are cherishing that moment…

His kitten takes hint and his soft fingers brushes the black buttons of Frank’s vest and starts unbuttoning them. And Frank can’t help but smirk, though their lips are still connected, as he realized that his kitten was having a hard time unbuttoning them. Frank was already half-way in unbuttoning his kitten’s blouse when Gerard suddenly pulled away from their heated kiss.

“ _Meowwww!_ ” Gerard whined, pouting his lips as he struggles to unbutton Frank’s vest. So far, he’s only able to unbutton one.

Frank can’t stop giggling as he watches his kitten looks so determined to unbutton his vest. He’s finished unbuttoning Gerard’s blouse already when Gerard let out a loud annoyed  _meow_ again.

“Frankie….  _meow_ …” Gerard wailed again but Frank is not being helpful as he continues to giggle. “Help me…” his kitten pleaded and taking off his blouse before he resumed on unbuttoning the vest.

But Frank shook his head before pressing a quick kiss on his lips. “You can do it, my kitten. You managed to wear your blouse on your own so I believe you can unbutton these.”

“But Frankie…  _meow!!!_ ” Gerard finally unbuttoned all four buttons of Frank’s vest, his soft fluffy cat ears pointing up. Frank removed his vest but Gerard whined again and pouted his swollen lips even more when he saw that there are more buttons on Frank’s long-sleeve dress shirt.

And what’s worse, he’s also wearing a black tie in which his kitten doesn’t have an idea how to remove.

“ _Meow!!!_ Frankie!!! Why are you wearing so many clothes?!!” his kitten complained, sniffing. Gerard pulled the fabric up from Frank’s waistband and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

So this time, Frank laughed at his kitten’s problem. But because he’s not a bad person and he’s dying to get naked already, he decided to pull his own tie and removed it himself. His kitten is still pouting and struggling with the buttons but Frank is now happily helping him unbutton his dress shirt.

And once they all undid the buttons of his dress shirt, Frank immediately took them off. And before it even hit the floor, Frank crashes his lips against his kitten and they kiss again, open-mouthed and full of passion...

Slowly, and as if they’re dancing, Frank moves his kitten backward and towards their bedroom. No one seems to be willing to break the kiss and Frank now had shoved his tongue inside his kitten’s mouth deeply – licking and greedily exploring every inch of his warm mouth. And both can’t also hide the wonderful heat that slowly building up through their bodies.

Mouths still together, Frank continues to push his body against his kitten until the back of his knees hit the edge of their bed, causing him to sit down. Gerard immediately scooted back and Frank yanked off his kitten’s black flat shoes, throwing them to the floor.

Now that Frank had his kitten lying on his back in their bed, Frank took off his shoes first before he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Frank never took his eyes away from his kitten whose hungry, dark eyes are looking back at him, tongue licking his lips and it teases Frank even more.

Only wearing his black boxers, Frank crawled onto their bed to join his kitten and then lowered himself on top of him.

And their swollen lips meet again, this time on a tender kiss. Gerard shut his eyes, his arms beautifully wrapped around Frank’s middle. Frank then brought his tattooed left hand to his kitten’s cheeks, rubbing it with his thumb and just trying his very best to convey how much he love him through his every touch.

Slowly, Frank makes a trail of kisses going down Gerard’s neck. _“I love you so much,”_ Frank mumbles before resuming in planting gentle kisses on his neck. He then slowly moves down, licking and kissing his kitten’s chest deeply and going all the way down to his stomach. And Gerard can’t help but to arch his back slightly, unable to hide how much he enjoys every kiss that his Frank is leaving against his warm skin. Frank then pulled away without warning, hands caressing his kitten’s sides.

“On your stomach,” Frank instructs and Gerard immediately complied without asking why. Frank slowly unzips Gerard’s skirt and pulled them away and throwing it on the floor. Gerard looked over his shoulder and he felt his cheeks blushes as his eyes met Frank’s.

“Oh god, you’re so beautiful when you’re like this,” Frank breathes out as his eyes raked over Gerard’s body, hand falling on his kitten’s bum. His kitten is now only wearing his thigh-high stockings and white panties with a small pink ribbon in the middle. Aside from these, his kitten is still wearing his black cuffs on both his wrist – the only thing that was left from the costume he’s wearing earlier.

Gerard let out a soft whimper as he felt Frank’s warm fingers took hold of his panties and pulled it down.

Frank can’t help but moaned at the sight of his kitten – now who’s almost naked. And Frank can’t stop rubbing his kitten’s pale smooth bum…

“C-can… can you spread your legs apart, b-baby?” Frank asks, his voice coming unusually low and deeper. Gerard nodded his head slightly and complied again.

And the sight of his kitten spread wide on his bed and naked is more than enough to set every inch of his skin on fire. Frank’s almost delirious, feeling his flesh burning with lust and  _want, want, want_ …

Frank licked his lips like he’s about to devour Gerard alive. He took hold of Gerard’s pale bum with both his hands and spread the cheeks apart. Not even saying or explaining what he’s about to do, Frank leaned his strong tongue down to his entrance and starts licking his kitten’s tight pink hole.

And Gerard moaned out really loud, his body trembling as Frank licks his hole with his hot and wet tongue. Frank,  _of course_ , didn’t missed seeing Gerard’s fluffy black tail was just resting on his side and unusually not moving or swaying at all. But Frank took this chance as he continues to easily lick and swirl his tongue in his kitten’s pink hole without his fluffy black tail becoming some kind of obstacle.

 _“Mmmm…”_  Frank hummed happily, enjoying the sound his kitten makes as he continues to give him pleasure using his tongue. And every sound his kitten makes send waves of excitement down to his own throbbing cock.

Gerard was writhing on their bed and waves of intense lust and pleasure crashes down over his body – and it feels  _so good_  but the sensation is too much to handle. His wet lips are now parted and he’s breathing heavily both through his nose and mouth. Both of his hands are gripping their sheets, almost making his knuckles turn white.

It was the very first time that Frank did  _this_  to him and he can’t believe how good that feels.

“ _Ah, Frankie_ … I’m going to…  _ah_ ,” his kitten warns, his swollen cock pressing on the sheets and already leaking.  

Frank pulled away almost immediately, his mouth wet with his own saliva. He doesn’t want his kitten to come  _– not yet_ … His eyes then fall down on his kitten, hearing him let out a soft whimper and watching his body melt against their sheets.

And Gerard looks so pornographic like that – his pink hole puckered up and so wet… And his kitten is still wearing his stockings and maid cuffs. Suddenly, the thought of dominating him crosses Frank’s mind and it made his mind spin and making him dizzy. And that dirty thought sends waves of lust mingled with excitement down to his cock again. He wonders if his kitten will say yes when he asks him if he can tie his hands and blindfold him…  _If he can fuck him hard and make him beg…_

But Frank mentally shook his head…  _No_ , this isn’t the right time to think about those things. What Frank wants to do right now is to take care of his kitten and show him how much he loves him…

_And own him…_

Looking at his Gerard again, Frank is aware that there’s a lot that he wants to do – but his own cock is now aching and very hard. Frank then stood up and reached for his drawer and pulled a small bottle of lube.

Frank returned back to their bed and sat down, his back resting against the headboard. “Gee,” Frank calls, softly shaking him. Gerard lifted his body up and looked at Frank with his seemingly tired, but lust-filled eyes. “Come on, straddle my lap.”

Smiling softly, Gerard quickly followed Frank’s instruction and straddled him. Now facing each other, Gerard pushes his head closer to kisses Frank with the same intense passion like before.

The bottle of lube still on his hand, Frank moved his arms behind Gerard and opened the cap. While their lips are busy kissing each other, Frank poured some lube on his fingers.

Slowly, he moved his middle finger until it found what it was seeking for. Frank then pressed his fingertip first on his kitten’s small pink pucker before slowly pushing it inside.

And the feeling was so warm, tight, dirty and really  _fucking good_.

Gerard felt the intrusion inside him and a silent moan slips from his lips. But the way Frank kisses him makes it hard for him to pull away. There’s something in the way that Frank kisses him that he finds it hard to pull his lips away from him…

But when Frank slid another finger inside his hole, Gerard moaned much louder. This time, he was able to pull away from the kiss and immediately rested his forehead against Frank’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Frank asks softly, fingers still prepping and opening his tight hole.

Gerard nodded and Frank could feel him breathing hard over his warm skin.

“Just relaxed baby,” Frank tells him, his tattooed fingers now scissoring inside him.

_“Ahh… O-okay…”_

Frank continues to work his fingers inside and slowly, he can feel Gerard relaxing. And Frank doesn’t want to speed this up – he doesn’t want to hurt his kitten, not when he knows he’s putting all his trust to him. And hurting him is the very last thing Frank wants to happen, even though he was thinking about other kinks earlier – kinks that might hurt Gerard… And Frank will never ever force his kitten to say yes to those activities, especially when he doesn’t even know what exactly Frank is going to do to him…

Frank pushed his fingers deeper next, almost brushing Gerard’s prostate. And Frank felt his kitten melted against his body and his cock twitched against his stomach.

 Gerard’s breath now coming in shallow pants. “Frankie…  _ah…_  I need you―”

 _“Shhhh…”_  Frank shushes, his free arm now gently rubbing Gerard’s back on circles. Frank then slipped another finger inside and stretches him even more. “Just relax, baby…”

And when Frank feels the stretch is now right, Frank withdrew his fingers out and Gerard whimpered loudly at the loss. Next, Frank carefully laid Gerard down on his back and tucked a small pillow behind his lower back to keep him comfortable.  

Smiling, Frank pressed a quick kiss on Gerard’s lips. “Are you ready?”

Gerard bit his lower lip before he shyly nodded. “ _Yes…_  I―”

Frank then removed his boxers and his swollen thick cock sprang free; the soft, round tip was already glistening with his sweet precome. Next, he poured lube onto his hand again and wrapped his hand around his hard swollen cock. And he can’t help but to let out a soft moan as he coated his cock with lube until every inch of it was slick and wet.

Tossing the small bottle away, Frank crawled between Gerard’s legs. And Gerard whimpered again, seeing how big, slick and thick Frank’s cock is.

“Ready?” Frank asks him again, looking at his Gerard lovingly.

Gerard swallowed hard before he nodded. “Yes, I’m r-ready Frankie,” he says, before wrapping his legs around Frank’s waist…

And in the next second, Gerard felt the swollen plump head of Frank’s cock pressing on his hot opening. Frank pushes his hips forward, the tip of his cock  _slowly going inside_ …

Feeling their bodies now on fire, Frank continues to slowly push inside and he can’t help but watch as his cock was getting swallowed inside his kitten hole inch by inch… And it was so dirty and Gerard was still tight, but he can’t stop appreciating how wonderful the sensation is…

Gerard then arches his back, his eyes fluttered closed. He could feel the drag of Frank’s cock slowly going inside him,  _finally claiming him_  – and how much the stretch and burn feels so oddly good. Gerard’s breath is caught in his chest… Everything just feels _so good_ and it makes him dizzy. And he can’t help but gripped Frank’s shoulders with his hands, his toes curling…

This one of a kind sensation as Frank pushes his cock inside him is too much, but he doesn’t want it to end.

And when Frank’s cock has filled Gerard’s completely, Frank let out a pleasurable noise before dropping his forehead on Gerard’s shoulder.

 _And that moment feels so amazing now that their bodies are finally joined together._ Frank could feel how warm Gerard’s tight walls squeezing around his cock. And Gerard could feel every inch of Frank's cock as he is buried deep and pulsing inside him. Frank is still not moving, because same with his kitten, he wants to relish this feeling first – him  _finally_  deep inside his Gerard...

And now that Gerard’s been claimed by Frank, he can’t help but to smile softly, his cheeks still flushed red and a wonderful sensation tingled down in his stomach. He feels  _so loved_  by him. And he wants this moment to last forever, just he and Frank – connected by this act... connected by  _love_ …

 _“I love you,”_  Frank murmurs against Gerard’s warm skin. Frank slowly pulled back and then slid his cock in again, much deeper that the smooth tip rubbed against his prostate.

 _"Ahhh."_  Gerard's eyes are still shut, his beautiful long lashes caressing his flushed cheeks. Feeling his body trembling, he fisted their white sheets. Frank's thick cock slowly thrusting in and out of him and the activity made both men shiver in intense pleasure and lust.

“You’re so beautiful…" Frank pants, his lips glistened with his own saliva. "And I c-can’t believe t-that you’re mine…”

 _“Yours,”_  Gerard breathes unevenly, his eyes still closed.

Frank continues to move his throbbing cock in and out of his kitten’s pink hole – every thrust getting deeper and it hits Gerard's prostate harder. Frank slowly speeds up his thrust and both men are now panting hard, every inch of their skin burning with desire and intense love with each other.

Frank feels that his orgasm is building up; his balls tighten as he continues to thrust in and out. Leaning his face closer to Gerard’s neck, Frank opened his mouth and bit him.

“ _Ahh! Frankie!”_ his kitten screamed, his pliant body trembles in sheer ecstasy as Frank claimed him. And it doesn’t take long when Gerard suddenly came hard without even touching his cock, his hot seed spilling onto his stomach. A few more hard thrust and Frank also came hard inside Gerard, his hot seed filling him, his cock pulsing inside him. His orgasm rendered him boneless and Frank fell down on top of Gerard.

Frank wasn't sure how long he lay on top of him – it maybe a minute or maybe an hour, Frank is not really sure. He can’t help but smile now that he finally  _claimed his kitten completely_.

Frank pulled out, making his kitten whimpered from the sudden loss of his cock inside him, some of his seed slowly dripping out of his kitten’s hole. Frank then starts to kiss Gerard’s lips tenderly.

“I love you, Frankie…” Gerard breathes out, his voice very low and obviously tired. Frank moved so now he’s lying beside his kitten. He quickly pulled Gerard quietly towards him, his kitten laying his head on his warm flushed chest.

Frank knows they're both dirty and sweaty, and there’s come on their stomach, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is to cuddle with Gerard right now and appreciate that moment.

Gerard starts to nuzzle his face against Frank’s chest and leaving some tiny kisses while Frank’s hand starts to caress his kitten’s back.

_“I’m yours, Frankie…”_

Frank smiled, pressing a kiss to the top on his kitten’s head. " _Mine…”_


	15. Covered in Cat Hair I’m Lovin’ Life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Halloween story, very short and weird chapter but I had to write this because I’m following an outline. I hope anyone whose still following this story will enjoy this update. Also probably more fluff next chapter! And I'm very sorry for the late update. So busy with life...

Frank will never _ever_ grow tired of watching Gerard sleeps by his side...

He threads his fingers through Gerard’s soft red locks before rubbing his kitten’s fluffy cat ears. Gerard is gently snoring against his bare chest, one arm wrapped around Frank and soft hand loosely curled like a cat. Gerard fell asleep so quickly after Frank cleaned him up and removed his remaining garments off. And Frank could also feel the soft purrs coming from his kitten, his soft pink lips beautifully parted.

They’re both still naked and only their white sheets are covering them. And as much as Frank desires to fall asleep as well, it appears that he _can’t_ because memories from few hours ago keep playing inside his head. And knowing that Gerard is finally _his_ , he feels his chest swell pleasantly that it almost hurts.

Frank moved his arm and then wrapped it around his kitten, pulling him impossibly closer against his body so he can cuddle with him. Gerard now tucks his face in Frank’s neck and Frank could feel how warm he is. He then pressed a gentle kiss on his kitten’s head and he felt him let out a soft purr, his thin lips quivering. What Frank wants to do is to just hold Gerard in his arms and never let him go. He wants this man to be at his side forever. He wants to take care of him and love him – even show to the whole world that he’s madly in love with Gerard. But Frank knows that he can’t do the last one, and it makes him deeply sad. He’s very aware that his kitten is different – so different that Frank fears that when people learned about his existence, they will take Gerard away from him. And Frank doesn’t want that to happen because he can’t imagine a life without his Gerard.

And so, Frank swore to keep Gerard safe.

As Frank watches Gerard sleeps, he could see how peaceful and beautiful he is and snoring gently against his chest. It has been more than three months and he can’t help but to think now where Gerard came from and why he’s different. Frank is convinced that his Gerard is not really a cat – just a human with an ability to change into a cat. Now Frank wonders Gerard’s past? Who is his previous owner? Where is the place that he used to live?

Now that he thinks about it, Frank never have a chance to ask Gerard those questions before. He wonders where he came from before Frank found him outside his door. All Frank knows is people hurt him before and maybe it is destiny that this little kitten with bright eyes and soft fluffy cat ears and tail found him. Frank decided that he’ll try to ask Gerard about those things and find out where he came from and why he changes and becomes a cat.

All of a sudden, Frank felt Gerard moved his head before softly rubbing his face against his neck.

“Frankie?”

Frank looked at his kitten whose eyes remained closed. “Hmm?”

“Why are you… still awake, _meow_?”

“Can’t sleep, my baby,” Frank says softly, his left thumb now rubbing his kitten’s flushed cheeks.

“Why?” Gerard asks, peering blearily at Frank.

“Just thinking about _stuff_.” Frank knows he cannot ask Gerard about things that are bugging him, not now when his adorable cat appears to be still half-asleep.

“ _Meow…_ okay Frankie… M’ still sleepy,” Gerard purred out the very obvious before rubbing his face again in Frank’s neck and planting sweet kisses. Frank felt his heart grow warm again and a soft smile forming in his face.

“Go back to sleep my little kitten,” Frank says sweetly as he starts petting Gerard’s head again. Frank felt his kitten smiled against his skin, his purrs coming much louder than before and he appears very contented cuddling closer to his owner.

And Frank decided that there’s another time to ask Gerard questions. He let out a small yawn before he closes his eyes, determined to finally fall asleep.

But before Frank drifts to his glorious slumber, Frank felt his chest grow so big, feeling overwhelmed and grateful because he knows he didn’t know what in the world did he do to deserve someone like Gerard. And Frank knows that this is his best birthday ever ― and Gerard on his arms, is the best gift that he ever received in his life.

-

Frank doesn’t have any idea where he is.

He’s walking in circles for only God knows how long in a field filled with what he can only assume are grasses, not grain crops or whatsoever. Frank wants to stop walking because his feet seem oddly heavy, but his mind is telling him that he needs to continue walking. It also seems that he’s looking for something, or maybe _someone_.

As Frank continues to walk around, he notices that the grasses are slowly getting taller. And after only walking a few feet, the grasses are so much taller compare to him and Frank starts to freak out. He also thinks that he is now lost in the middle of this field, and he doesn’t even know where he should go next. And every single thing around him starts to get creepy as fuck. And also looking up, the once blue sky is now midnight black and there’s the silver moon that shines mightily above.

_“Shit.”_

Frank continues to walk, still perplexed by the whole fucked up thing and he doesn’t have an idea where he should go. Frank suddenly thought that this whole scene seems like it has been plucked out from a weird horror movie, something that can never be real and only made up by a crazy imagination.

 _‘That’s it!’_ Frank exclaimed inside his head. This can’t be real.

Frank figures out this is just a dream – a very weird dream. Yep, he’s dreaming.

But though he already has an idea why everything around him is so weird, he can’t still stop walking around, and this time the tall grasses hits his face and arms harshly. Frank continues to walk around until he heard _something_.

Frank stopped.

Then he heard it again. It’s barely audible but Frank heard it very clear. It’s a very tiny cry, coming somewhere from his left. Frank starts walking, slower this time, and then he heard the tiny cry again.

Frank realizes that it’s a cry coming from a _cat_.

Frank continues to walk until he _saw_ it.

There’s a grey tabby cat softly meowing beside a body of man who is slumped against the dirty ground, his long, greasy-looking black hair covering his pale face. The man is not moving at all and Frank notices that he appears to be breathing slowly. Frank then saw as the tabby cat moved closer to the man before he poked his tiny tongue out to lick at the man’s curled hand.

Frank narrows his eyes, moving closer. Something inside Frank tells him that he knows that guy. He then moved closer before he brushes the hair off from his face.

Then Frank felt all the blood drained out from body because he knows this guy. He gasped; the hairs from the back of his neck all rising up.

Frank shook his head, his eyes starts to sting.

“Gerard!”

Frank jolted awake. He’s sweating, and his feet are tangled with his white blanket. Frank looked at his side and saw that Gerard, still in his human form, is sleeping beside him.

“What the fuck was that?” Frank asks himself, his left hand falling flat on his chest. He let out a loud sigh, relieved, before he lowered his head and pressed a quick kiss on Gerard’s forehead.

Frank got up, opting to wear only his boxer shorts before he went to the kitchen and made himself coffee. As he waits for his coffee, Frank went to the bathroom to piss and wash his hands and face.

When he went back and sat behind his kitchen counter and poured himself a cup of coffee, Frank wondered what the hell that crazy dream he had was. He remember it well, his grey tabby cat beside Gerard, who’s surprisingly have black hair in his dream. As he sipped his coffee, Frank just shrugs, dismissing that dream as nothing he should worry about.

Frank then saw Gerard and he looks he's still half-awake. He's now wearing an over-sized shirt and he staggered a little bit before he sat down at the available stool beside him, peering blearily at him.

“Oh god, so fucking good there’s coffee!” Gerard happily says before he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Frank almost choked, swallowing his coffee and putting his mug down. “What did you just say?!!” Frank asked, looking at Gerard like he just grew another head.

“ _Meow?_ ” Gerard purred before he threw his arms around Frank, rubbing his face against Frank’s chest. “Good morning, Frankie!” he says cutely, before he looked up and fluttered his eyes. “I don’t remember saying anything, _meow..._ ”

Frank blinked at him, still confused. “You just said _‘so fucking good there’s coffee’_ Gerard.” Frank repeated every word, quite glad his mind is sharp and he remembered what Gerard said.  

“I didn’t say that Frankie...” Gerard pouted his lips, titling his head a little bit. “I don’t like coffee, _meow_ … I like milk!” Gerard happily exclaims, his fluffy black tail also moving happily behind him.

“But―” Frank can’t be wrong here. It was also the first time he heard Gerard cursed and said those words like it's normal. Gerard continues to pout at him, his fingers now twisting the hem of his over-sized shirt. It’s actually Frank’s shirt.

“ _Meow_ … I swear Frankie, I didn’t say that,” Gerard says earnestly, his fluffy ears drooping slightly. Frank can’t help but to smile as he look at his Gerard. Maybe it was mistake, or maybe he misheard him. Shrugging again, Frank starts to pet Gerard head and Gerard smiles brightly at him, showing all his adorable tiny teeth.

“So do you want me to get you your milk?” Frank asks, still petting Gerard’s head.

“Okay, _meow_!” Gerard answers brightly. “But I want kisses first, Frankie!” he pouts, eyelashes fluttering beautifully against his cheeks.

Frank can’t help but to smile, leaning closer and pressing a quick kiss on his kitten’s adorable nose. “There!”

“Frankie!” Gerard whines, pouting even more. “I want more kisses.”

“Where?” Frank asks, pretending not to understand what Gerard is asking.

Gerard just pouts his pink lips, innocently asking for a kiss in his lips. “Frankie…. _Meow!_ ”

Frank then threaded his finger through his kitten’s bright red hair before pulling him. Frank pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, always warm and soft.

“I love you Frankie,” Gerard giggles, purring happily.

“I love you too, Gerard,” Frank replies back, pressing another quick kiss on his kitten’s lips. “Now your milk...”

“Thank you, _meow!”_

As Frank maneuvers around his tiny kitchen, he can’t help but to look at his cat from time to time, who’s also watching his every move, smiling from ear to ear and his fluffy tail still moves happily behind him. And Frank also quickly forgot his crazy dream and also those unusual words his kitten just said earlier.

Giving Gerard his glass full of milk, Frank can’t help but smile, feeling so damn lucky to have him by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! xoxo  
> You can also now read this fic in my [wattpad account](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xofronkie). :)


	16. Duck duck duck duck duck…

Frank believes that he’s the world's worst shift manager.

Frank knows he shouldn’t space out while he’s at work, but he really can’t help it. Why? Because he can’t stop thinking about his Gerard and it really pains his heart to leave him all alone in his apartment, unsupervised. But seriously, Frank is just overreacting here because this has been their set-up for the past three months, and so far nothing bad happened to his kitten. _Okay_ , he once caught Gerard up in the tree, but after that incident, Gerard never went away so far from their apartment again.

Actually, Frank can’t stop thinking about Gerard because he’s dying to cuddle with him and kiss him. All he really wanted to do is spent all his days beside his adorable cat. 

“Oh my god, Frank,” Ryan started, refilling the containers with raw sugar packets and stir sticks. “Geez, Chantal should’ve refilled these earlier!” he made a side comment, before adding, “Seriously Frank, I could literally see hearts in your eyes. So, something good happened this weekend?”

“Uhm,” Frank eyes starts to wander, refusing to look at their barista. There were only a handful of customers inside the shop and it was actually a slow day, which is weird since it’s a Monday. “Nothing happened, no―” Frank stammered before clearing his throat. “Go back to work, Ross.”

Ryan just rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Mr. Iero. Tell me!” he begged dramatically and totally unnecessary which only annoyed Frank.

Frank let out a low, exasperated sigh. “Okay. So I can’t stop thinking about―” Frank suddenly stopped. He doesn’t know if he should mention Gerard’s name. Or what if Ryan starts bugging him and asks him if he can meet him. Frank knows he can never do that.

“Thinking about who?” Ryan presses, a curious frown forms in his face.

“Uhm, thinking about _Gee_ ,” Frank says in a very low voice, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He hopes Ryan won’t dare ask him anymore about his Gerard.

“Gee?” Ryan repeated and says the name unsurely. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Frank blinked. He’s not really sure if Gerard is his boyfriend. Frank doesn’t really care about relationship labels, given that what they actually have is _unusual_. He cannot just tell Ryan that he has a cute grey tabby cat that changes to the most beautiful man that Frank have ever seen in his life and he’s so damn lucky because he loves him and his kitten feels the same way.

“So?” Ryan waits patiently for Frank’s reply.

“Y-yeah,” Frank coughs, slowly getting uncomfortable. He just decided to just let Ryan believes that Gerard is his boyfriend. And again, hoping that Ryan would not asks him about his kitten anymore.

“Oh, okay,” Ryan smiles, looking very pleased. “I’m so happy for you, Frank! So why are you spacing out so much today?”

Frank let out another sigh, sounding sad. “It’s just… I miss him, you know? And I think he also feels the same. And I don’t want him to feel so lonely when I’m away.”

“Aww, that’s so cute,” Ryan commented, looking at Frank like he’s in the middle of a church aisle and is about to marry the man of his dreams. “Maybe you should get him something, like he can look at it when you’re gone or he can play with it so he’ll not get lonely? That’s it! Maybe you should give him a dog! Like you can be parents of this puppy or some _shi-_ stuff…”

Frank can’t help but snort. He can never ever give Gerard a puppy because his Gerard transforms to a cat. And besides, dogs are not allowed in his apartment. “I can’t get him a dog, Ryan,” Frank replies simply, trying his best to sound like he’s disappointed.

“Oh? I see,” Ryan starts to stroke his imaginary beard, thinking. “What about a stuffie, Frank?”

Frank felt his eyes grow big with Ryan’s suggestion. That’s it! He can definitely get Gerard a stuffie. “That’s a good idea, Ryan!” Frank exclaimed, beaming. He can’t wait to see Gerard’s excited and happy expression once Frank gives him a stuffie. “Thank you so much!”

Ryan smiles back at Frank. “No problem. Hi Ma’am,” Ryan’s attention suddenly shifts to the two ladies at the counter. Frank failed to see them entered the coffee shop. “Can I take your order?”

“One venti iced caramel macchiato and hey, Kristin?” the girl with gorgeous, wavy black hair asks the girl beside her whose busy tapping on her smartphone.

“Oh, I’m very sorry, Janelle,” she apologizes, shaking his phone a little bit. “Mikey just updated me about his brother. Anyway, venti iced vanilla latte, please and a chocolate chunk muffin. Thank you,” she says quickly, summing up their order.

With a courteous smile, Ryan asks for their names before he repeated their orders and how much is their total. Once they’ve paid, Ryan starts making the drinks the two ladies ordered.

On the other hand, Frank is busy thinking what kind of stuffie he should get and he can’t stop smiling thinking about his Gerard.

Frank is indeed the worst shift manager ― okay, maybe not the worst in this world, but only for that day.

-

Once Frank’s shift ended, he immediately went to the only toy store that was near from his workplace. He knows it is family-owned store and most of the toys and stuffed animals are hand-made, which for Frank, sounds amazing. Once inside, he was met with stuffies and toys in various shapes and sizes. Looking around, he spotted this cute yellow duck stuffie in the corner and it occupies a much larger space because it’s very big. Frank decided to get this for his adorable kitten, thinking that he can always hug it whenever Frank is away.  

And Frank can’t really hide his satisfied smile as he pays for the stuffie. And amazingly, the store clerk gave him a discount when she asked Frank whom he’ll give the stuffie to, in which Frank quickly answers back before he can even think that the stuffie is for his boyfriend. The store clerk can’t help but to giggle as she packs the stuffie inside the biggest available bag.

“I’m home!” Frank says in a sing-song voice as he unlocks his door and was met with empty and quiet room. Frank raises an eyebrow, because Gerard always waits from him behind the door. Frank then dropped his messenger bag in his sofa.

“ _Meow!_ Frankie! I’m here in our bed!” Gerard happily answers back. Smiling, Frank pulled the duck stuffie from the bag.

“Hey,” Frank says as he opens their bedroom door. Gerard is sitting in their bed, wearing a white shirt and pyjama pants. His fluffy tail slowly moves behind his back.

“Hi Frankie!” Gerard exclaimed as he jumped out of the bed. And then he suddenly stopped, his eyes now looking at the stuffie in Frank’s arms.

“ _MEOWWWWW!!!_ ”

Gerard ran away, hiding behind their bed. “Why did you bring home a duck, Frankie?!! _MEOWWWW!!!_ ” Gerard shrieks before he poked half of his head and looked at Frank with fearful eyes. The furs of his fluffy black tail are also now bristling up and he’s obviously very scared.

But Frank’s brain seems to stop working, quite perplexed because he doesn’t understand why his cat suddenly ran away and now looking so scared. “I bought this duck for you, Gee,” Frank says softly, his feet stayed glued on the floor.

“Ducks are _evil_ , Frankie!” Gerard tells him sharply before he sobbed, his soft hand now holding his own fluffy tail. “A duck bit my tail once and it hurts, _meowwwww_ …”

Frank can’t help but snort before smiling. “But this is not a real duck, Gee. This is just a stuffed toy.” Frank explains simply. The yellow duck stuffie he bought doesn’t even look like a real duck, it’s more like the usual cartoonish type of duck, and it’s adorable and very cute. “And this duck is soft and adorable too!”

“But I’m soft and adorable too Frankie!!!” Gerard cried out, still eyeing the evil duck stuffie. “You’re a bad ducky… You’re stealing my Frankie! _MEOWWWW!!!_ ” he accuses the stuffie in Frank’s arms.

“Oh Gerard,” Frank smiles, moving closer at Gerard. Gerard yelped and tried to move away but was already in the corner of their bedroom. “Okay, so this is just a stuffie,” Frank says it again before he sat down on the floor and grabbed Gerard’s hand and moving it over the stuffie’s anatomically very wrong hand, or wings? Frank is now confused, because ducks are two-legged and clearly this stuffie is anatomically wrong in so many areas. The duck stuffie has cute yellow big arms just like from a stuffed bear. And the only thing that tells them that the stuffie is a duck is because of his large orange beak and feet.

Gerard then gave it a small press before he looked at his Frankie.

“See? It’s not real, Gee. I bought this guy for you so you’ll have someone here to hug when I’m gone.”

“This ducky is for me?” Gerard looked at Frank, now looking less alarmed. Frank still find the idea of a duck biting his kitten’s tail very funny and cute at the same time.

“Yes,” Frank says before he passes the stuffie to Gerard. Gerard then holds him before he wrapped his arms around the stuffie, burying his face.

“So, you like him?”

Gerard shyly nodded his head. “You’re right, Frankie… He’s very soft… _meow_ …” he says, his voice a little muffled.

Frank starts petting Gerard’s head, and he felt that he starts to purr appreciatively. Gerard then looked at his new stuffie. “ _Meow_ … I’m very sorry for calling you a bad and evil ducky, D _ucky_ ,” he apologizes adorably and Frank can’t help but pull Gerard to him so he can plant a kiss on Gerard’s lips and forehead.

“You’re so adorable, Gee,” Frank tells him, pressing another kiss on his lips. “So tell me the story when a duck bit your tail.”

“Oh, I was playing near the riverbed when I saw a group of ducks,” Gerard started, hugging his new friend stuffie. “And then I started chasing them, _meow…_ But the mother duck was not happy that I play with her baby ducks so she chased me and bit my tail, _meow…_ And it really hurts Frankie, _meow…_ ”

“When did this happen?” Frank asked, curious.

Gerard tilted his head a little bit, thinking. “I don’t remember, Frankie… _meow…_ Sorry…”

“That’s alright, my kitten,” Frank then stood up before he extended his arm down and pulled Gerard up. “So I’m gonna head to the kitchen and cook for our dinner. You can stay here and play with Ducky.”

 _“Meow!_ Okay Frankie!” Gerard says before he jumped back in their bed, the stuffie that he was so afraid of a few moments ago now in his arms and still hugging him tight.

-

“ _Meow_ … What are you doing, Frankie?”

They had their dinner an hour ago and Frank is now writing a list of foods and other necessary stuff that he should buy at the grocery store since their stocks are running low. They’re sitting down at the wooden stools behind his kitchen counter and Gerard is sitting across him and still hugging his stuffie.

“I’m writing a grocery list, my kitten,” Frank tells him simply, tapping the pencil and thinking what brand of cereal he should buy and if he should stock his pantry for more tea.

Gerard pouts his lips. “Grocery list?”

“Yep. I think I should get you more milk.”

Gerard just smiled brightly at Frank. “You hear that, Ducky? Frankie will get us more milk, _meow_ …”

Frank can’t help but to smile, so glad that Gerard now loves the stuffie that he gave him. He’s about to finish his list when his phone suddenly starts to ring.

“Hello?”

_“Hi Frankie! How are you?”_

“Mom?” Gerard is looking at Frank and titling his head. “I’m very good. How about you?” Frank stood up and then opened his fridge to check if he’s missing something to his grocery list.

_“I’m fine, Frankie. I miss you, baby.”_

“I miss you too, mom. Is there something wrong?”

_“Everything is fine, Frankie. I just called to ask you about Thanksgiving and I’m wondering if you have other plans.”_

“Oh. I plan on coming home for Thanksgiving,” Frank says simply before he closes his fridge and looked at his Gerard whose busy writing something in his grocery list, his stuffie now sitting at their counter.

_“Actually, I think I should be the one to come over at your place this Thanksgiving, Frankie. You know, for a change.”_

“Oh? Are you sure, mom?” Frank asks, still looking at Gerard who looked so focused at what he’s doing.

_“Yes Frankie. Is there a problem?”_

“No mom. And besides, I know that when you finally decided on something, there’s no way to change your mind. So I’ll see you this Thanksgiving?”

_“Yes baby. I’m gonna hang up now. I love you Frankie.”_

“Love you too, mom! Take care.”

It was his mom who ended the call.

Frank sat down again and saw that Gerard is not writing something in his grocery list, but he’s actually _drawing_. Without any warning, he immediately snatches the pad paper and he couldn’t believe what Gerard just drew.

It was a duck. But it’s not just a cartoonish-type of drawing of his stuffed toy duck, but an impressive sketch of a real duck on a pond, complete with the correct shading and with features that absolutely look so real.

“You draw this?” Frank asks slowly, and he knows it’s a stupid question. Of course his kitten drew it. He saw him drawing this.

But Gerard just shook his head, confused. “N-no Frankie… _meow…_ I… don’t remember d-drawing it,” he says as he grabbed his stuffie and hugs it again.

“But Gerard, I just saw you draw this,” Frank presses strongly, still looking at the amazing sketch his kitten just made. Heck, he didn’t even know that Gerard can use a pencil.

“I don’t remember doing it, Frankie, _meow_ …” Gerard says in a very low voice, his fluffy black cat ears slightly drooping. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No Gerard, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just,” Frank waved the pad, confused and surprised at the same time. “It’s the very first time I saw you draw something and what the heck, this is _impressive_ , Gerard!”

Looking at the pad again, only someone with talent or maybe an artist can do an amazing sketch like this. And Gerard only sketched this for a few minutes. That’s _real talent_.

“I’m sorry, Frankie… _meow…_ ” Gerard apologizes and Frank doesn’t understand why his kitten is saying sorry because he didn’t do anything wrong. “I don’t really remember doing that…”

“This is crazy,” Frank says and the fact that his kitten can create amazing sketches completely blows his mind. And it also baffles him that Gerard doesn’t even remember drawing it. “You really don’t remember drawing this?”

Gerard shyly nodded his head before burying his face to his stuffie.

Frank took the sheet with the sketch out and folded it, decided to show it to Ray next time. “That’s okay, my kitten,” Frank cooed, extending his arm towards Gerard so he can pet his head.

Gerard then looked at him before he stood up and placed his stuffie back to the counter. He walked to the other side of their small counter and then throwing himself to his Frankie.  

“Is there a problem, my kitten?”

Gerard looked at Frank with sad eyes before tucking his face in the crook of Frank’s neck. “I feel weird, Frankie… _meow_ …”

“What do you mean?”

Gerard planted a gentle peck on Frank’s neck. “I can’t explain it Frankie… _meow…_ ” Gerard says worriedly before he looked straight at Frank’s kind and soft eyes.

“Is there something bothering you?”

“I don’t know,” Gerard says unsurely. “I don’t really remember a lot, _meow_ …”

“Do you remember where you used to live before I found you outside my door?”

“I don’t remember, Frankie… All I know was my previous owner is an old lady and she loves to call me Gee. But then… she passed away, _meow…_ She left me…” Gerard sniffed, looking at Frank with his sad, but still very bright eyes.

Frank threw his arm around his kitten, hugging him tight. “That’s all right, Gee. You now have me. And I’ll never leave you, I promise.”

“Thank you so much, my Frankie!” Gerard beams, his tail now happily sways behind him. “I love you!”

“I love you too, Gee,” Frank says before he presses a sweet kiss on his kitten’s lips. “So my mom’s coming over this Thanksgiving,” Frank started and Gerard pouted his lips and titled his head a little bit. “I want to ask you if you can stay on your cat form while she’s here.”

“Why Frankie?” Gerard asks innocently and Frank starts to run his fingers in his kitten’s red locks.

“My mom’s kinda old, and I don’t think she will understand when she sees that you have cat ears and tail, my kitten.” Gerard pouted his lips even more. “I’m really sorry, Gee. I hope you understand,” Frank apologizes, his thumb gently caressing over his kitten flushed cheeks.

“I understand, Frankie,” Gerard says sadly. “Okay… _meow…_ I’ll stay in my other form while your mom’s here.”

“Thank you, Gee.” Frank gave him a small smile before kissing him again, this time, it’s slower, his arms wrapping around his kitten and pulling him _closer_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Gerard's old Vine post. :3 Thanks for reading!


	17. Cat Break

Gerard made a _rule_.

It is if they’re about to do something intimate, then his friend, Ducky must stay outside their bedroom.

And Frank find it very silly and yet, very cute.

Gerard told him this rule a few days after Frank gave him Ducky. And it turns out that Gerard feels so shy to climb onto Frank, kiss and touch him when his Ducky is literally just sitting beside him.

“Ducky understands, Frankie,” Gerard purred as he plant tiny kisses on his neck, hands resting flat against Frank’s strong chest. They’re on their bed and Frank’s back is resting comfortably against the headboard while his pretty cat is straddling him and there’s an obvious tent rearing up in front of his pyjama pants.

“Well, if you say so my kitten,” Frank smiles as his playful fingers starts to pull Gerard’s shirt up and then throwing it somewhere down the floor. Gerard bit his lower lip absentmindedly before he mirrored Frank’s actions and also pulls his shirt up.

Gerard immediately crashes his lips against Frank’s. And Frank starts to kiss him eagerly, running his tongue at Gerard’s lower lip before pushing it inside and tasting him. And he tastes so sweet and wonderful and Frank threads his fingers through Gerard’s hair and pulling him in even closer, his other free hand stroking Gerard’s back.

When Gerard pulled away from their heated kiss, he crawled down and both his fingers suddenly found its way to the waistband of Frank’s pyjama pants. He made an eye contact with Frank, eyes dark with lust and excitement as he slowly tugs Frank’s pants down, and then his cock sprang free, the tip already leaking with his sweet precome.

“ _Oh shit,_ ” Frank murmurs, closing his eyes.

Gerard let out a soft, happy giggle before he lowered his head down and then pokes the tip of his warm tongue out and tasting the precome at the swollen tip of Frank’s cock. And his cat ears are drooping slightly, his face flushed and his fluffy tail is moving happily behind him.

And Frank can’t help but to spread his legs even more, his back arching, and _just feeling_ how warm and wonderful Gerard’s mouth wrapped around his cock. And he’s letting out a soft, delicious moan as his kitten gives him pleasure...

-

So it took Frank two weeks before he had the chance to drop by at Ray’s veterinary clinic.

He’s not really busy because we all know that his life only revolves between work and spending the rest of the day inside his apartment with his adorable cat. But when he saw the forgotten sketch that Gerard drew, he decided to finally drop by at Ray’s after his shift ended one Thursday afternoon.

“Hey, Ray!” Frank happily greets his friend who is sitting behind his assistant’s desk, which is unusual because Frank knows that is not his working area. “What are you doing there?”

“Hi Frank!” Ray says as he drops his pen. “Oh, my assistant took a day-off today so I’m the hanging out here, receiving calls. Good thing I have no important appointments today or else I have to close the clinic. So why are you here? Where’s Gerard?”

“He’s at home,” Frank replies instantly as he sat down at the available chair across Ray, the white desk separating them.

“You should bring your cat here sometimes,” Ray offers, pulling the yellow highlighter pen out of the metal pen holder. “Besides, I’m still his vet in his cat form.”

“I know and I will, Ray, I swear. Probably next time... So anyway, I actually have a reason why I dropped by here,” Frank tells him as he opens his messenger bag and pulled out Gerard’s sketch. He then gave it to Ray.

“O-kay,” Ray drawled out, raising an eyebrow. “So it appears that you’re about to hoard tea, _eh_? And wow, these are just too much milk, Frankie!”

“Idiot,” Frank spats, taking the paper back and then dropping it down on the table. “There,” Frank points at the duck sketch sharply. “Gerard drew that.”

“ _Oh shit!_ You’re kidding, right?” Ray exclaims, amused and his eyes much bigger this time. “Gerard drew this,” he repeated, picking the paper up and examining it like it’s a piece of evidence at a crime scene.

“Uh yeah,” Frank says, nodding his head slowly. “Even I was surprised when I saw that. And what even more impressive was that Gerard drew it in only about a minute or two.”

“Shit, that’s really impressive,” Ray agrees, putting the paper with Gerard’s sketch down at the table again. “So it turns out that your cat has hidden talents. And you said that he only drew this a just a minute, two tops? Wow, he’s like an artist.”

“I know,” Frank breathes out, leaning back against his chair. “That’s what I also think about when I saw it. And oh, there’s also one instance when Gerard cussed.”

“Oh,” Ray narrows his eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“Gerard never curses, Ray,” Frank tells him, crossing his arms. “But one morning, he just cussed and says something about coffee. And he never _ever_ drinks coffee.”

“I still don’t get it,” Ray says honestly, also crossing his arms. “Maybe he just learned that word from you. You have a very dirty mouth, you know.”

“I don’t think that was it, Ray. I swear, judging by the way he said those words that morning, it seems like he’s a normal man. Not someone who can transforms to a cat.”

“Wow.” Ray starts to stroke his chin and even his imaginary beard. “Don’t you think that maybe Gerard is slowly turning back to just being a man? Wait, did you notice any changes in his transformation recently?”

Frank furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean, Ray?”

“I mean, does Gerard stay more in his human form or it’s still just the same that it used to be?”

Frank narrows his eyes even more, thinking. Now that his friend asked him that and now that he had the time to ponder about it, he noticed that Gerard is always in his human form. They will sleep at night together and Frank will wake up with his Gerard who’s still in his human form by his side. And when he will see him when he got home, Gerard is already in his human form.

And… wait, _wait!_

“Actually, I haven’t seen Gerard in his cat form recently.” Frank stresses out very slowly, voice lower and his eyes wide. He’s stunned by this realization and he wondered why he didn’t notice about that before.

 “Wow Frankie, maybe Gerard is really slowly going back to being just a man!” Ray says brightly and excitedly. “I honestly can’t wait what will happen next. And I know this might sound weird, but maybe Gerard stays to his human form now because of love? I mean, it’s pretty obvious that you’re madly in love with each other.”

“Oh my god,” Frank chuckles before he rubbed his nose as if he was embarrassed. “Then it sounds like we’re the main characters of this weird fairytale story. And what’s lacking now in the story is an evil witch.”

Ray honks a laugh before he leaned his back in his revolving chair comfortably. “I guess you need to pay attention about these sudden changes with your cat, Frank. And I stick to what I said before that Gerard is not really a cat and that he’s a man that was cursed or something.”

Frank gave him a tiny smile. “I know,” he says as he also relaxes to his chair, eyes focused on the sketch his cat drew. Frank now wonders if he should buy Gerard his own sketchpad and other art stuff. Maybe through this, Frank will discover his cat’s other hidden talents and or even possibly Gerard will remember something about his past.

Then suddenly someone knocks at the clinic’s door. Both Ray and Frank look towards the thick opaque door and a lanky man with blonde hair slipped inside Ray’s clinic.

“Hello?” he calls softly. “Excuse me, but this clinic’s open right?”

Ray stood up in an instant and smiled. “Yes. I’m the vet here. My name’s Ray Toro and I own this place,” he introduces himself and offers his hand.

The man walked towards them and gladly took Ray’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Nice meeting you, Dr. Toro. My name’s Mikey Way.”

“Please have a seat,” the vet offers kindly the available chair opposite Frank's. “So what can I do for you, Mikey?”

“Uhm actually, I’m looking for a cat,” Mikey says shyly. He looked at Ray first and then his gaze falls on Frank who’s also looking at him. And as Frank continues to look at Mikey, he seems oddly familiar and he wonders if he met him before. “Oh, I’m very sorry!” Mikey says apologetically, still looking at Frank. “I can just come back here if you’re not busy, Doctor,” he announces, thinking that Frank has an appointment with the vet.

“No, no, it’s alright, Mikey,” Ray assures, still smiling and looking very professional. “He’s my friend and he’s just visiting me today. So you say you’re looking for a cat?”

Mikey nodded. “Yes sir.”

“I’m very sorry Mikey but I don’t usually have pets hanging around this clinic,” Ray explains and Frank saw Mikey suddenly looked miserable, his shoulders dropping so low that Frank can’t believe that it’s even possible. Mikey probably loves his cat so much. Ray then added, “I mean, this is a clinic and mostly the animals that I’m keeping here temporarily are those who are sick and require observation. And now, I don’t have animals here to look at.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry Doctor,” Mikey murmurs sadly. And both Ray and Frank exchanged worried glances.

“You must love this cat so much, don’t you?” Frank suddenly asks.

Mikey looked at him, a little bit uncertain. “Oh, yeah… He’s very important to me... And I had to find him no matter what.”

“I understand,” Frank nodded, giving Mikey a friendly pat on his shoulder. “I also have a cat and I will probably go crazy if I lost him.”

“Yeah, he’s telling the truth, Mikey” Ray supported, glancing between Mikey and then to Frank. “He’ll probably turn this whole town upside down looking for his cat if he lost him. Frank here loves his cat so much.”

This time, a tiny smile formed at the corner of Mikey’s lips. “I’m very glad someone understands me. People around me are suspecting that I’m going crazy just because of a cat.”

“Just don’t mind them,” Ray suggests, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. “Oh, I think I can still help you, Mikey. You see, I’m actually keeping a list of animal shelters near this town and maybe you can look at them.”

Mikey’s eyes instantly brighten up. “That will help me a lot, Doctor,” Mikey replies happily. “I’m actually just driving around and asking if there are any animal shelters and veterinary clinics near.”

“I suggest you skip the vet clinics for now and just look at animal shelters,” Ray tells him as he starts looking inside his file cabinet. After a few moments, he pulled a piece of paper and passes it to Mikey. “There are also phone numbers listed there so you can also call them first if you want. I really hope you find your cat as soon as possible.”

“Thanks Doctor Toro,” Mikey gladly accepts the paper, and still beaming and looking very excited.

Ray offered him a smile. “You can just call me Ray, Mikey.”

“Oh, alright.” Mikey smiles at him before he folded the paper and kept it inside his jacket’s front pocket. “Thank you so much, Ray.”

Ray waves his hand dismissively. “No problem, Mikey.”

Mikey smiles at Frank and then to Ray. “This will really help me,” he pats his pocket where he kept the paper that Ray just gave him. “I really hope I will find my cat very soon.”

“We hope so too,” Frank agrees earnestly and he really hope that Mikey will find his cat very soon.

Then suddenly Mikey stands up. “I’m gonna get going now,” Mikey says, offering his hand again to Ray for a handshake. “Thank you so much again, Ray.” 

“And please do visit us once you find your cat,” Ray tells him. “You should also probably bring your cat here so we can meet him.”

“ _Oh!_ Yes, I... I will,” Mikey answers back politely but there’s something else there too that Frank can’t tell what. He then offers his hand to Frank. “Nice meeting you as well, Frank.”

Frank gladly shook his hand. “Happy to meet you too, Mikey.”

Mikey smiled at him before his gaze suddenly landed on the piece of paper on the table. “Wow, that’s a cool sketch.”

“Oh! Yeah...” Frank blushes, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

“That sketch reminds of me of my brother,” Mikey suddenly tells them out of nowhere and he’s smiling at the memory. “I also remember that he's afraid of ducks. Anyway, I’m gonna leave now. Thanks again and see you around.”

“Yep, see you around, Mikey!” Ray answers back, waving his right hand.

“So, I think I had to go as well,” Frank suddenly says after Mikey left. He then took the paper and slips it back inside his bag. “Gerard hates it when I go home late.”

Ray can’t help but snort, and Frank poked his tongue out. “Alright, alright. Tell Gerard that his vet say hi.”

“He still hates you for giving him that collar, you know,” Frank tells him as he stood up. “But I will still tell him you say hi.”

“Okay, cool,” Ray says. He also stands up and pulled his friend into a tight hug. “Visit me soon, alright?”

Frank nods and then he marches towards the door and left Ray’s clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thanks so much for the 4K reads and I also wanted to apologize for the late updates :( And heads up, this fic is about to end very soon (T_T) but I’m still having some troubles with how the story will end so I’m still fixing the outline of this story. Again, I’m very sorry for the late updates and I still cannot say when I will update this fic again. But hopefully sooner! Thanks for reading!


	18. Arts and Cats

The night is awfully cold when Frank left Ray’s veterinary clinic that Thursday. As he walked outside, a silent groan escapes out from his chapped lips from time to time, feeling the cold going through his bones. He’s mentally cursing himself why he didn’t wear a thicker jacket and maybe an additional scarf will not hurt that morning when he left his apartment. And all he can do right now is hope and pray that he won’t catch a cold because he doesn’t want Gerard to worry about him.

And speaking of Gerard, his adorable little kitten, Frank finally decided to get Gerard some art stuff.

Right after showing Ray what Gerard drew, Frank thought that there might be a possibility that he will remember something about himself if he will be exposed to activities – and for this, it will be drawing, or just doing something related to arts. Frank’s not really sure if it will work, _but hey_ , it doesn’t hurt to try, right? But Frank is hopeful to learn something about Gerard’s past and why he appears to act odd recently.  

And Frank didn’t spend that much money. It’s only a set of non-toxic paint tubes, cheap paint brushes, a brand new sketch pad and a box crayons. Frank skipped on buying Gerard pencils for now, scared of the possibility that he might accidentally poke his own eye if he uses it unattended. So Frank decided that he’ll start teaching Gerard how to use paint brushes for now, and then they’ll move on to crayons. And if he saw that Gerard finds no trouble using them (and that they’ll not be a cause of any harm to his pretty cat), then he’ll get him pencils and markers next. And probably more pads.

When Frank arrived that night in his apartment, he found Gerard, in his human form, sleeping in their black sofa. He’s comfortably napping in a curled position, his hands also mimicking his body form as it is also curled just like a cat’s paw while his Ducky is at the other end of the sofa, near his feet. And Frank felt a pang of guilt for arriving much late that night but it was mingled with admiration as he watches his cat as he sleeps beautifully, his breathing slow and steady and his mouth a little bit parted. And Frank was reminded of the night when he first saw the cat transformed and became Gerard in that same sofa.

After securing that the front door is locked, Frank dropped his bag and the paper bag with art stuff at the nearest table. He then approached his cat, sitting down next to where Gerard lays his head. Then Frank noticed Gerard’s fluffy black ears flicked up, picking up the sound that he’s not alone anymore.

“Frankie?” Gerard purred softly, stretching his arms up before he rubbed his eyes with his curled hand. “ _Meow..._ Welcome home, Frankie.” He then sat up and squint his eyes at Frank before it got big and round and then he threw himself at Frank, wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing his face against his chest.

“Sorry I’m late,” Frank apologizes earnestly, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Its okay, my Frankie,” Gerard says, rubbing his face slowly against his chest. Gerard feels warm, though he only wears a big white shirt and Frank’s royal blue pyjama pants. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my kitten,” Frank says, and this time wrapping his arms around Gerard too so now they’re now hugging. Gerard then lifted his face up, his lips curled like a cat and there’s a noticeable tint gracing his cheeks. Frank then leaned down and catches Gerard’s lips, kissing him sweetly and gently. “Oh, I bought something for you,” Frank says when he pulled away.

Gerard’s eyes suddenly grow big and much brighter, his fluffy cat ears pointing up and his tail moves excitedly behind his back. “Really? What did you get for me, Frankie? _Meow_ ….”

“I bought you some art stuff, so you can draw or paint something. Do you remember the duck you drew last time?”

Gerard pouted his lips, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t remember, Frankie,” he replies, shaking his head. “What duck? Oh wait, _Ducky!_ ” Gerard happily exclaimed as he remember his stuffed toy. He pulled away from Frank’s embrace to reach out for his duck stuffie.

Frank let out a sigh, resigned, because if Gerard says he doesn’t remember, then there’s no way Frank can ask him anymore about it. “Oh okay,” Frank shrugged. He then stood up and grabbed the paper bag which contains the art stuff he bought for Gerard.

Frank opted to sit down the floor this time and then pulling out the things out of the bag. Gerard eyed him carefully; on his arms is his Ducky.

“Come here Gee,” Frank asks and Gerard sat down the floor too. His eyes are still glued on the things that Frank laid on the floor. “So these are for you. Do you know what these are?”

Gerard shook his head a little bit harsh, his body racking from left to right. “No… _meow_ …” Gerard says, confused. “What are those Frankie?”

Frank moved closer, ripping the plastic cover of the sketch pad and then he opened the set of paint tubes. “These are paint tubes,” he showed them to Gerard, unscrewing the cap of one tube which is named _Carmine_ but the opening was still covered so he poked it open using the sharp tip of the cap. He opens the sketch pad and poured a little bit on the first page before he spread it with his index finger.

“ _Wow_ ,” Gerard gasped, watching as Frank smudge the red paint against the pad. “That’s a pretty colour, Frankie,” he added before he opens other tubes and pressed it, but no pigment came out. Without saying any word, Frank took the tube from Gerard and poked it open. “Thank you, Frankie!” he says as he poured some pigment on the same page and smudge it, not with his fingers but with his palm.

Frank went ahead and poked open all the remaining paint tubes. “Maybe for today you can use these tubes. I’ll let you use the crayons next time,” Frank tells him before he pulled the set of paint brushes. Frank isn’t sure if Gerard heard him because his cat is so focused on spreading the blue pigment, his fluffy tail happily sways behind him. “I’ll let you use these brushes next time too.”

Gerard just happily hummed, opening the lemon yellow paint tube this time and then pouring some on the pad. He’s just spreading the colours with his hand. “ _Meow… meow… meow… meow…_ ” Gerard purred in a sing-song tone, his head swaying from left to right like he’s singing. Frank can’t help but to smile from ear to ear before he ruffles Gerard’s hair. He doesn’t even have to ask but Gerard is happy with the things he got for him. “This is fun, Frankie!” he says before he rubbed his cheeks and then his nose with his hand – the same hand he’s spreading the colours.

“Oh, Gerard,” Frank smiles at him, wiping his cheeks with his thumb, but he was unsuccessful as there are still yellow and blue and also green paints on his face. “After this I’ll give you a bath, okay?”

“Okay Frankie,” his kitten replies. He then grabbed a new paint tube, and it was white this time.

-

Frank left Gerard for a short while so he can make some grilled cheese sandwich for himself and also for his cat. Frank will often crane his neck and look over at Gerard from time to time, and he’s still at the floor and spreading paints against the paper, his friend stuffie was sitting beside him. 

When their humble dinner was ready and Frank was finished washing the dirty mugs and plates that they used that morning, he decided to call Gerard.

“Let’s have our dinner now, my kitten,” Frank says as he sat down across Gerard. Gerard looked at him, and _oh!_

Gerard’s left cat ear has white paints while the end of his tail has a big chunk of yellow paint. Gerard’s face now also have red paints aside from the previous colours he spread it when he rubbed his cheeks and nose. His clothes have splatters of paint too.

“ _Meow?_ ”

“You’re now very messy, but in a colourful way,” Frank points out before he wiped the red pigment that landed close  to his mouth with his thumb.

But Gerard just tilted his head and looked confused. “This is very fun, Frankie. Can you please get me more of this, _meow_?”

Frank saw that Gerard managed to use most of the pigments. And his pad was filled with pigments in various colours that were smudged using his palm and fingers. And if you ask any outsider for his opinion, they might say that it appears that it was a kid who painted them.

“Okay, I’ll get you more of these,” Frank says and Gerard beamed. “Are you hungry? Or do you want to take a bath first?”

“Bath!” Gerard happily replies back, smiling from ear to ear. “Will you join me, Frankie, _meow_?”

“Yeah, sure.” Frank smiles at him before he stands up. Next was he offers his hand to Gerard, helping him stand up. Frank then pressed a quick peck on Gerard’s soft lips, which made Gerard giggled. “Let’s go.”

-

Soaking in a warm bath in that cold November night is what Frank needed. And what makes it even excellent is the way Gerard’s back is pressed against Frank’s chest. Frank wraps his arms around his middle while he presses hot kisses on his shoulder and then his neck.

“Frankie,” Gerard murmurs, stretching his neck a little bit to give Frank more access. Frank is making pleased noises as he continues to lick and suck at his kitten’s neck and then his lips going at the back of his neck to press kisses, and his embrace tightening around his kitten.

Gerard’s arms are resting over at Frank’s arms, his eyes shut closed. Slowly, he could feel Frank’s right hand slowly going down _and_ _down_ until Gerard let out an embarrassing squeak when Frank wrapped his hand around his half-hard cock. But the sound was quickly replaced with tiny gasps and breathy moans when Frank starts stroking his cock slowly, and it doesn’t take long when his cock becomes fully hard in Frank’s hand.

 _“Mmm…”_ Frank was very pleased with the sound that the other man was making, tightening his grip and jerking him much faster. This time, Gerard moaned much louder, his wet mouth parted wide and inviting. And so he moved his other hand and placed it over Gerard’s left flushed cheeks, turning his head and his body comfortably to the right so he can capture his mouth in a heated kiss.

Frank continues to jerk him while their mouths are joined. Gerard is still panting, moaning and he’s breathing hard. And Gerard came hard in his hand without warning, come mixing with the water that they’re in. And realizing this, Frank moved to pull the plug on the drain and the water in the tub was slowly subsiding. But Frank turned the knob of the shower head and the warm, slow drops of water touch their flushed skin.

“Frankie,” Gerard pants on his chest, one hand falling on Frank’s thigh. “Frankie,” he says his name again, much lower and there’s something on it, like a promise. And then Gerard starts to stroke his thigh, going up and up, and _oh_ , that’s Gerard’s hand, soft and still experimental wrapped around his cock.

For once in Frank’s life, he has no idea where to should put his hands in the middle of a handjob. He’s shaking, _vibrating_ even – he knows he won’t last that long as the other man continue to jerk him and looked at him with those dark eyes and sinful lips. And instead of his mouth busy exploring Gerard’s, or tasting his sweet, flushed skin, he leaned his head back and he’s breathing hard through his nose.

And when his orgasm hit him, Frank spilled his load on the other man’s hand. He wondered if all the bones in his legs and arms suddenly melted and goes down the drain of his tub too because he feel so boneless and spent. For a moment, he paused, catching his breath while his eyes are glued on Gerard’s eyes.

It doesn’t take long when he leaned in, capturing Gerard’s lips. They kissed again, gently and intoxicating and Frank would like to stay in that moment forever, if possible. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard, pulling him in and just trying his best to be closer to him.

“You’re wonderful,” Frank whispers, his warm breath ghosting over Gerard’s jaw before he presses a kiss. And Gerard blushes to the compliment, moving his arms so he could properly hug his Frankie back. “I love you, Gerard.”

“I love you too, Frankie,” Gerard whispers back, burying his face in Frank’s wet neck.

Suddenly Frank got an idea. He always leaves Gerard all alone in his apartment and the last time that they went outside was when they celebrated his birthday. “Hey, do you want to go out with me this Saturday?”

“Really? _Meow..._ are you serious, Frankie?”

Frank nodded. “Yep. We can go this art store so we can buy you more paint tubes. I’ll let you wear my trench coat again to hide your tail and you just wear my beanie. We’ll go there early morning when I think there are only a few people around. So what do you think, my kitten?”

“Of course I would love to!” Gerard exclaims, his eyes bright with excitement and he’s smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you so much, Frankie.”

“You’re welcome, my kitten,” Frank replies before pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Come on, let’s now properly wash so we can finally eat our dinner.”

Still smiling and with arms wrapped around Frank’s middle, Gerard purred. _“Meow!”_

-

There’s something stirring deep inside Frank that left him cold, the knots in his stomach tied in the most unpleasant way and it’s making him _nervous_. It’s like a _foreboding_ and Frank doesn’t like it at all. And it’s very odd that he feels that way and if Frank will be honest here, it makes him afraid for reasons he doesn’t even know why. _Fuck_. He tries to shift his attention to Gerard, who’s happily looking at the colourful sets of paints and his smile is stretched from ear to ear.

The odd feeling began when he woke up that Saturday morning. Frank can only blames it to the idea that maybe he just woke up in the wrong side of their bed. Frank is sure that it isn’t because of any dreams or nightmares because he slept like a log that night and without any dream.

“Are you okay, Frankie?” Gerard suddenly asks him, his head titled a little bit to his left. He looks adorable with his navy blue beanie, and some strands of his hair covers his eye. Frank tucked them behind his ear.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Frank offers him a smile but Gerard seems to be aware that something is bothering him.

“Are you sure?” Gerard asks again, moving closer to Frank and then wrapping his arms around him and his cold nose nuzzles under his jaw. No one is really around the art store and the store clerk appears busy for reason they do not know behind the counter.

“Yes. Don’t worry about me, Gee,” Frank smiles at him again. This time, Gerard smiled back at him, and Frank thinks that somewhat his kitten finally felt assured. “Go get whatever you want, I’ll buy them for you.”

“I only want the ones you bought for me last time, Frankie, _meow..._ ” Gerard says quietly.

“Okay then, I’ll get you three sets of that, Gee,” Frank tells him as he looked around to locate which area he got the paint tubes last time. He still feels something is wrong and all he wanted right now is to go back home. Actually, Frank thought of just staying at home that morning and maybe they can just get the things he promised to his cat in another day. But when he saw Gerard’s bright eyes, looking excited that they will go out again, he knows that he can’t suggest that anymore.

“Thanks Frankie!” Gerard purred, his lips curling like a cat.

Frank got him the paint tubes that he promised and also another drawing pad which has thicker papers than the one he bought before. And Gerard happily took the paper bag which contains the art stuff from the clerk, his cheeks flushed both due to the cold weather and also because he’s so happy to be with his Frankie that morning.

“I think we should get some doughnuts,” Frank suddenly suggested after they left the store and starts walking away. Gerard was beside him, his free arm around Frank’s.

“Okay.” Gerard giggles, moving even closer at Frank. They walk for a short while in comfortable silence before Frank saw someone he knows.

“Christa?” Frank calls and a girl with gorgeous black locks and wearing a brown leather jacket turned her head.

“Frank!” the girl whom Frank called beamed, dragging her feet towards him. “Long time no see!”

“I know," Frank nods before he smoothly pulled his arm away from Gerard’s tight hold so he can hug his friend. Frank met Christa a few years ago when he was still working in a record store. And when Frank was looking for a new apartment because his next-door neighbour annoys him every night with his unreasonable noise, Christa suggested the apartment building that her family owns. And now Frank rents one and for Frank it was the best place he ever rented ever since he starts living on his own. And Frank is forever grateful to both Christa and her mother who’s kind and gentle, but is strict with rules because she doesn’t allows dogs because as Christa told him, his mother is a certified cat lady. “I thought you’re in Florida?” Frank asks her. 

Christa grinned at Frank when she pulled away from Frank’s embrace. “I came back about four months ago, I think? My grandmother died so I went back here.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry, Christa,” Frank offers kindly and Christa just smiled at him.

Christa is still beaming at him. “Nah, it’s okay, Frank.”

“Oh, by the way there’s someone I want you to meet,” Frank says excitedly before he turned around and pulled Gerard close to him. “His name―”

_“CHRISTA!”_

Frank turned his head and saw a familiar face coming towards him. Christa tore her gaze from Frank going to the man who just called her name.

“Mikey!” Both Frank and Christa called him at the same time which made the two of them gape at each other, stunned to learn that they both know the guy.

“Hey there,” Mikey huffs when he finally caught them. He’s catching his own breath and leaning his head down, his hands grapping his knee caps. “Hey, Fra―” Mikey suddenly stopped when his gaze suddenly landed at the guy standing close at Frank.

And Frank felt it again – the same foreboding feeling that he’s trying not to pay any attention is crashing down to him again. It made him feel cold, like a single ice cube was running down in his spine.

All of the sudden, Mikey stretched his right hand and grasped for the man’s arm standing next to Frank. Gerard squeaked and Mikey’s fingers digging through his skin that shows that he had no intention of letting him go. And Mikey is visibly trembling – Frank could see it in his bright hazel eyes that had gone wide, glassy even. And the way he looked at Gerard sent a shock to Frank’s body, as realization hit him hard.

 _Mikey knows Gerard_ , Frank could see that. But Gerard looked at Mikey with scared eyes, trying his best to pull his arm away from him.

“Gerard,” Mikey finally says his name for the first time, confirming Frank’s suspicion. Mikey tried to tug him towards him but Gerard only grabbed Frank’s arm with his free hand, firmly leaning closer to him.

 _“Gerard?”_  Christa says it in a questioning tone, eyes are also wide and surprised. “You mean?”

A nervous flutter exploded unpleasantly in Frank’s stomach, making his knees tremble in fear. They know him. They know Gerard.

“YES!” Mikey exclaims quickly, still holding Gerard’s arm firmly and still trying to tug him towards him and away from Frank. “He’s the one we’re looking for, Christa! _My brother!_ ”


	19. Brothers

“Wait, what? _What did you just say_?” Frank stammered, unable to contain his panic that makes him dizzy and his heart beat fast against his chest – because Mikey is pulling Gerard away from him – _his Gerard_. _He can’t allow Mikey to take Gerard away from him!_   

“He’s my brother, Frank,” Mikey firmly says, still tugging Gerard towards him. “And we’re going home,” he tells it directly at Gerard but Gerard made a pained noise and shifts his body so he can hide behind Frank. Frank could hear all the art materials they bought thrashing around inside the paper bag as Mikey appears determined to pull Gerard towards him.

“Fra… Frankie…” Gerard calls helplessly. He’s so scared and he’s shaking. “No… _meow…_ I’m not coming with you… I... I don’t know you…”

Frank just saw Mikey freeze for a second, eyes gone wide in confusion. “Gerard... _Gerard_ , I’m your brother, Mikey! Don’t you remember me?”

Gerard ducked his head even lower, hiding from Mikey. _He shook his head_.

Mikey felt his world crumbled right before his eyes. “ _Christa?_ I don’t understand... Why can't he remember me?” Mikey looks so lost and confused. But even before Christa can respond, Mikey looked at Gerard again and pulled him in again, much harder this time. He’s shaking his head. “No, no… Gerard, this is _not funny_. Come on, we’re going home.”

Gerard winced and let out a pained sob. Mikey is now gripping him harshly at his arm.

“ _Hey!_ ” Frank grabbed Mikey’s wrist. “Stop it! You’re hurting him!”

“What the fuck, Frank!” Mikey’s eyes are now blazing and the way he looked at Frank is enough to set him on fire. “He’s my brother and I’m taking him home _now_.” Mikey narrows his eyes at Frank critically. “And… And why the fuck are you with my brother?”

Frank honestly don’t know how to form all the words to explain why he is with Gerard. He can’t just tell them the story that Gerard just appeared outside his door in his cat form one day and ever since that day he lives with him and now they’re in love with each other. No, of course he cannot just casually say that to the guy who claims that he is Gerard’s brother.

“Mikey, Frank, _please_ ,” Christa says breathlessly, but there’s a hint of worry in her voice. Frank also noticed that there are some passerby that are now looking at them but Frank can’t be bothered about them. “You are both scaring _Arthur_.”

Frank appeared completely nonplussed. “ _Arthur?_ Who’s Arthur?” Frank asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Gerard, Arthur,” Christa is moving her right hand at Gerard’s direction in an attempt to explain something but she failed terribly. Frank doesn’t get it and Christa just rolls her eyes. “Arthur is the cat that’s trapped inside his body. Gerard changes to a cat, right?” She says, lowering her voice so no one could overhear her.

Frank’s eyes widen. Both Christa and Mikey knows Gerard’s secret. And Frank is even more lost for words now.

“Arthur’s _magical_ , Frank,” Christa continues her explanation. _‘What the fuck, magic?’_ Frank stresses out loudly inside his head. “He’s actually my late grandmother’s cat and I’m looking for him ever since I got back here. It’s actually a long story, and Mikey is telling the truth. Gerard is his brother.”

“And now I’m taking Gerard back home,” Mikey added firmly as he tugs Gerard away from Frank, but this time, Gerard pulled his arm away from Mikey’s grip. He then hides behind Frank, burying his face against his back and wrapping both his arms around his middle. Mikey raises his eyebrows so high that almost so close of disappearing into his hair. He’s so confused to why his brother is so attached to Frank.

“Frankie, I wanna go home, _meow…_ _Please…_ ” Gerard pleaded in a very low voice. “ _Please… Please_ … _meow_ …”

“Gerard, what are you saying? Don’t you remember me?” Mikey’s voice is breaking and he’s crying. “I’m your _brother!_ ”

“ _Frankie… Please… Please… Please…_ ” Gerard pleaded repeatedly, not even listening to what Mikey says and his embrace just gets tighter around Frank, his whole body visibly shaking.

“We’re going home,” Frank suddenly tells Christa and he’s very worried about his cat. He knows they cannot stay to there anymore. He needs to take Gerard away from Mikey.

“Oh no! No you’re not!” Mikey counters back, his hands are restless and he’s just finding the right time to grab Gerard again so he can take him away from Frank. “Goddamn it, Frank! Just give me my brother back!”

“But you heard him, Mikey! He doesn’t know you,” Frank says through gritted teeth and he’s now rubbing Gerard’s arm softly, comforting him. “We’re going home.”

“He’s not yours, Frank,” Mikey is so angry he’s so close to punching Frank's face.

“You’re wrong,” Frank can’t filter the words that he’s about to say next anymore. “ _Gerard’s_ _mine_ and you’re not taking him away from me― _hey!_ ”

Mikey’s fist almost collided to Frank’s jaw if only Christa didn’t stop him by pulling his arm away right on time. Christa is unbelievably strong for her small stature. “My god! Can we just talk this over without anyone getting violent? And my goodness Mikey, you’re not only scaring your Arthur but also your brother away!”

“I’m not the violent one here, Christa,” Frank taunts, rolling his eyes. Mikey huffs an annoyed breath.

“Frank’s a good guy,” Christa defends him to Mikey and Frank could kiss her right at that moment. Mikey just looked at her incredulously. “I know him far longer than I know you Mikey. And Frank,” Christa pauses and she stepped forward. “Just try to understand what Mikey feels. He thought that he had lost his brother. And now that we found Gerard, we need to separate the trapped soul inside him so he’ll return back to just being a man again.”

Frank blinked, his body going numb. “What… What do you mean, Christa? That Gerard will never transform again as a cat and that he’ll just stay as a man?”

“Yes.”

A corner of Frank's mouth twitched.

“He has a life, Frank. My brother is a successful artist until one day he went missing.” Judging how Mikey tells Frank that information, he appears to have calmed down. “That’s why I’m now taking him home.”

But Frank shook his head. It’s too much information, and it’s too fucking much to process right now. Gerard is indeed human and there is a supernatural, no, _magical_ shit going on to him, and that’s why he transforms to being a cat and then back to being a man. But _no_ , he cannot just give Gerard back to his brother. They love and need each other.

Christa let out a loud sigh. “Frank, please don’t be stubborn. Gerard needs to get his old life back.”

“But I love him,” Frank says what he really feels. “I cannot just give him back! I cannot live a life without him!”

“ _Holy shit_.” Mikey’s jaw just dropped and his eyes are even bigger this time. He’s so stunned by what Frank just had told them.

“Oh Frank, I didn’t know...” Christa’s voice is soft and understanding. “Now I see why Gerard is so attached with you.”

“Oh god, this is not happening... Tell me this is just a dream,” Mikey says hotly but he’s not really expecting either Frank or Christa to answer and say _yes_ – that this is just all but a fucked up dream. That it was all but a dream that his brother jumped out from his car to save a cat that’s trapped in the middle of a road, that there’s no magical cat trapped inside his body, that he’s about to wake up soon and he will hear his brother tells him how uninspired he is nowadays and he hopes that something interesting will happen to him soon.

But Mikey knows this is not a dream. And Mikey knows his brother well.

Because the way Gerard just attaches himself to Frank like a leech, and how Frank lovingly comforts him, he knows there’s really something going on between them. And though there’s another soul trapped inside his Gerard’s body, he knows that it is still his brother and he also feels the same way – that Gerard also loves Frank.

Frank then turns his body and pulled Gerard beside him, his arm wrapping around his waist. Gerard refuses to look at either Mikey or Christa as he snaked both his arms around Frank, hiding his face in the crook of Frank’s neck. “Christa, we’re going home.”

“Frank, please,” Mikey says and he is now begging. “Please, please... He’s my brother. Please give him back to me.”

“But Mikey...” Frank heard Gerard let out a tiny sniffle and he’s still shaking.

Gerard shook his head. “Frankie... no... _meow...”_ Gerard sniffled again. “Please don’t let them take me away from you... _meow... meow_... I love you, Frankie... please.... please... please…”

Mikey is seriously lost for words.

“Frank, can we just please tell you the whole story?” Christa inquires hopefully. She didn’t expected that Gerard will get so attached with another human and that will only makes her job of separating the other soul inside him even harder. “Please understand that Gerard isn’t supposed to live his life that way. We need to give his old life back, Frank.”

“But he is my life, Christa,” Frank quickly says. “I love him.”

“I can see that, Frank,” Christa now shakes her head. “Please just let me explain what happened and we’ll talk about what we’re gonna do next.”

Gerard let out a tiny sob before he looked up and meets Frank’s sad eyes. “Frankie… please… please I wanna go home now… _meow_ …”

Looking at Gerard’s eyes, Frank was reminded what his priority is. “Okay.” Mikey looked at him with hopeful eyes. “But not today, Christa. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Mikey’s reaction is instant. “No, we’re―” Mikey snapped but Christa stopped him by gripping his shoulder.

Christa gave Frank a tiny smile. “I understand.”

“But Christa,” Mikey protested and throws his hands up, exasperated. He’s still not giving up the chance to finally take Gerard away from Frank.

“Can’t you see how upset Gerard is right now, Mikey?” Frank growled, wrapping his arm even tighter around Gerard. “Gerard doesn’t deserve this kind of shit! Give us this day to at least process all the information you've thrown at us. Come to my apartment tomorrow and then we’ll talk.”

“O-okay,” Mikey breathes out, dropping his shoulders as a sign of defeat. “But can I at least hug my brother, Frank?”

And who is Frank to say no to that simple request? He’s about to allow Mikey hug Gerard when Gerard shook his head harshly. He looked at Mikey with his scared eyes.

“Gerard, _please_?” Mikey asks softly and his eyes are glassy. “ _I miss you_.”

But Gerard just shook his head and let out an angry hiss back at Mikey before he hides his face again in Frank’s chest.

Mikey looks devastated that even Frank felt pity for the guy.

Christa pats Mikey’s arm softly, comforting him. “We’ll see you tomorrow. And please think about I said. We need to give Gerard his old life back. He can’t be forever this guy who transforms and becomes a cat, Frank. He deserves to live a normal life.”

Frank just nods, his mouth gone dry. He really don't know what to reply to Christa's request. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

-

Gerard cried so hard in Frank’s shoulders when they got home.

And there are so many things that run inside Frank’s mind and he doesn’t even know why he’s still standing. The only answer he can think of is maybe because he needs to be strong, not for himself but for Gerard – not when he is upset and he can’t stop crying. He’s holding Gerard close to him, whispering comforting words and promising him that everything will be all right.

“I’m… I’m so s-scared, Frankie,” Gerard sobbed, both his hands are gripping Frank’s cardigan. Frank pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “They’re scary, Frankie… _meow_ …”

“I’m very sorry, Gerard,” Frank apologizes as he pets Gerard’s head softly and soothingly. “Hush now my little kitten, I’ll never let them scare you again.”

“But… But… he wants to take me away f-from you,” Gerard stammered and this time he is looking at Frank with his sad eyes. Frank’s heart is breaking. He doesn’t want to see Gerard sad.

“I will not let that happen,” Frank promised him, giving him his comforting smile. “I swear, I will never let him take you away from me.”  

Gerard sniffed. “Promise?”

Frank cupped his cheeks with his warm hand and wiped away his tears away with his thumb. “I promise.”

“I love you, Frankie…” Gerard whispers before he pressed his face against Frank’s chest again. He’s still sniffing and he’s still shaking. And what Frank can only do right now is to stay by his side.

“I love you too, Gerard. I cannot live without you.”


	20. The Tabby Cat Outside My Door

It was unnaturally cold that Saturday night and Frank fucking _hates_ it. But Frank cannot blame it wholly to the changing seasons because, _what the fuck_ , it’s always cold in New Jersey and he lives here since he was seven when her mother settled in this state for good after his parents divorced. So Frank is very familiar with the Jersey weather and he’s so goddamn used to it and usually unaffected by it.

But tonight, there’s something in the way the cold seeping through his skin. Frank knows it is because it only reflects what he feels inside – inside his heart.

Frank feels _so cold_.

And that is very odd to feel, not when he is cuddling with his Gerard, his arm over Frank’s stomach and Gerard’s head is comfortably resting on his chest. He always feels warm whenever Gerard is beside him. Actually, ever since the day Gerard came to his life, he had brought Frank warmth, comfort, and colours to his life.

But tonight, all Frank can feel is this chill that shakes his very core and it is slowly crawling out and going to every nerve in his body – it is that chilling _fear_ that Mikey will take Gerard away from him anytime. Frank can’t imagine a life without Gerard. And just thinking that he’ll spend his days alone again in this dark, cold apartment makes his heart breaks and his eyes sting painfully.

Frank heaved a sad sigh, closing his eyes tight to block his tears from leaking. There’s a huge lump stuck in his throat too and Frank couldn’t speak. But when he felt that everything that runs inside his mind are just too fucking much to handle, he heard himself let out a choke sob. And Frank wept silently, and it’s good that Gerard is sleeping because he doesn’t want his kitten to see how broken he is right now.

Frank’s mind is spinning and all these sudden information area too much for him to take:

First is learning that Gerard is Mikey’s brother and Gerard’s family is looking for him. But Gerard appears to not remember his brother.

Second is the confirmation to what is bugging Frank’s mind ever since he got Gerard and that he is indeed a man and the reality is that there’s a soul – a soul of a certain magical cat named Arthur that is trapped inside his body. Frank doesn’t even believe in magic. But looking at his cat’s existence, he’ll be stupid if he will choose not to believe it. And it is magic that what causes Gerard to change to a cat and then to a man with a pair of black fluffy cat ears and tail. 

And lastly, Christa told him that they need to give Gerard his old life back. That Gerard isn’t supposed to live his life this way – as someone who keeps on transforming to become a cat and then back to his human form but with the addition of cat ears and tail.

What is worse is why he even suggested that he’ll talk to Christa and Mikey again so they can tell him about Gerard’s story? Now, Frank totally regrets it because he doesn’t even want to see them. All Frank wants right now is to stay like this – in his bed while Gerard is softly sleeping by his side.

If only they can stay like this forever.

With shaky hand, Frank softly strokes Gerard’s soft, pale cheeks with his thumb before he threads his fingers through his silky, bright, red hair and then petting him gently. Gerard is snoring softly, his pink lips parted a little bit while his cheeks are oddly very pale right now. Frank didn’t even know how long Gerard cried on his shoulder today. He just wept in his arms until he got tired and fell asleep. And as his kitten cried hard, he repeatedly begged Frank not to let other people take him away from him. He also cried as he pressed gentle kisses on Frank’s lips. He also repeatedly mentioned that Frank should keep his promise to him.

And Frank has no plans of breaking it.

In a few hours, Christa and Mikey will arrive and Frank didn’t know how to interact with them. Christa is his good friend, but Mikey is a different case. Remembering the look on Mikey’s face, Frank could now see some striking similarities between him and Gerard. And he still can’t believe that Mikey is Gerard’s brother – and that Gerard is really a man.

Frank now wonders if only he met Gerard in a completely different circumstance – one where there’s no magical shit that plays in their lives. Frank wonders if they will fall in love with each other too. And will this gorgeous man in his arms – a successful artist as what Mikey informed him, take a look at him and then find him interesting? Because Frank has nothing to offer here – he only works as a shift manager with a salary that pays his rent, his bills and feed him. The salary is actually more than enough for Frank given that he isn’t married, doesn’t have kids to support, and he is also done paying the loans that he took a few years ago. So in a nutshell, Frank is nobody and Gerard appeared to be an important person.

Letting out a tired, resigned sigh, Frank shifts his body a little bit so he can properly wrap his arm over Gerard. Gerard’s lips curl, his cat ears twitching before a sleepy smile forms in his innocent face. Gerard looks angelic in his arms, and Frank is very thankful that he’s unaware how horrible he feels right now. Slowly, Frank felt Gerard’s arm also tightens around him before he tucks his head under Frank’s chin.

 _“I love you, Frankie,”_ Gerard suddenly murmurs, eyes still closed.

Frank sniffed discreetly before he pressed a sweet kiss at the top of Gerard’s head. Hearing Gerard say that makes his heart swell and it strangely brought some warmth to what Frank feels right at that moment. Closing his eyes, Frank whispers, _“I love you too, Gee.”_

Frank felt a smile formed in Gerard’s lips. He starts to gently stroke Gerard’s head and back until sleep finally took over him.

-

But Frank didn’t sleep well that night. And when he remembers what happened yesterday and the events that will unfold later that day, Frank can’t help but to feel depress again, his whole body even responding to the emotions he’s feeling. Frank doesn’t want to move and it feels like every muscle in his body seems to melt against his bed.

If only Frank can pretend that what occurred yesterday didn’t happen... There is this fear that still lingers and it is much stronger now – that fear that Mikey will force his Gerard to go home with him and there’s nothing Frank can even do.

Frank let out a tired yawn, eyes falling on his side and saw that Gerard is still in his human form, sleeping peacefully and on his arms is his Ducky. Frank brushes some strands of his hair that covers his face and tucks them behind his ear before he starts petting his head, his cat ears feels cold against his hand.

Frank turns away and shuffles, moving at the edge of the bed and sat. He’s still wearing the shirt that he wore when they went out yesterday. Gerard is also wearing the same but he ditched the jeans he borrowed from Frank to pyjama pants while Frank’s only took off his pants so he’s in his boxer shorts. With all the events that happened yesterday, they couldn’t be bothered to properly change their clothes. They didn’t even had the chance to eat dinner as Gerard refused to let Frank go.

If only Frank can brush away the dread that he feels right at that moment and pretend that everything will be alright. But Frank can also believe the possibility that Mikey will not take Gerard away from him. Maybe he should be nice to Mikey though this guy almost hit his face. And besides, Mikey already knows that he loves Gerard. Maybe, just maybe, the opposite of what he fears will happen today.

But of course, if Mikey still persists and force Gerard to come with him, _well_ , Frank will not allow that to happen. And now Frank thinks about it, he needs someone here to help him in case Mikey forces Gerard to come with him. Frank needs someone who understands how much Gerard means to him.

And there’s only one guy he thinks that can help him – _Ray_.

Frank grabbed the phone in his bedside table and immediately scrolled through his contacts and pressed _call_ when he located Ray’s number. He also took a quick glance in the digital clock at his table and saw that it’s still very early. He wondered if Ray will answer his phone, given that it’s still considered an ungodly hour to call and it’s a Sunday and probably he is still sleeping.

Luckily, Ray answered after the sixth ring.

“ _Hello?_ ” Ray mumbles in the other line.

“Hey Ray, it’s Frank.”

Ray made an unintelligent noise before he replied. _“Too early,”_ Ray complained and Frank heard he let out a discreet yawn next. _“Why’d you call?”_

Frank cleared his throat. “I need your help, Ray.”

 _“Oh. Why? Is there something wrong?”_ Ray’s voice suddenly turned serious and with a tone of concern.

“Do you remember Mikey?”

_“Yeah, the guy who’s looking for a cat… Why?”_

“You see...” And Frank told him everything that happened yesterday. Ray just listened intently and never interrupted Frank as he told him his encounter with Mikey and his friend named Christa, including what Frank feels and what he fears that will happen today. Honestly though, Ray isn’t surprised to finally learned that his suspicions that Gerard is really a man is correct. He’s actually more stunned to learn that Gerard has a brother and it turns out to be Mikey.

 _“So that’s the reason why he’s looking for a cat,”_ Ray quietly added. _“He’s specifically looking for your tabby cat, Frank.”_

Frank nodded, completely aware Ray couldn’t see it. “Yeah.”

_“You know, we really need to listen to what they want to tell us, Frank. I mean, you need to know the whole story behind your cat and once we know their real intentions, then we will decide what we can do next. And I guess Mikey just acted that way yesterday because imagine finding your brother that you’ve been looking for weeks, right? Obviously, he misses him and all he wants is to take Gerard home. Poor guy. Anyway, I’m still on your side, Frank, and I also don’t want Mikey to take Gerard away from you, but you have to give them a chance to explain.”_

“Yeah, thanks Ray. I’m really afraid that Mikey will take him away,” Frank mumbled over the phone. “Hey, Ray… Can you please come over at my apartment today? I really don’t know if I can talk to them, so maybe you can help me out?”

 _“Sure Frank,”_ Ray immediately replied and a tiny smile formed in Frank’s lips. He’s so glad to be friends with Ray. Ray also added, _“And besides I’m curious about Gerard’s story too. So what time should I be there?”_

“Maybe around ten?”

_“Alright, I’ll be there Frank,” Ray answered back. “So I’ll see you later?”_

“Yeah, thanks Ray.”

_“No problem.”_

After the call ended, Frank sent a quick message to Christa and told her that they can come over his apartment the same time what he just told to his friend, Ray.

And since he’s already wide awake, he decided to take a shower and after that he’ll prepare their breakfast. But before Frank went to the bathroom, he pressed a kiss on Gerard’s forehead first. Frank also pets his kitten’s head for a few seconds before he press a gentle kiss, this time, on his lips.

-

Gerard woke up late that morning. And with his eyes still closed, he stretched his arms as high as he can before he let out a sleepy purr, his lips curling like a cat. He then rubs his eyes with his hand before he opened them and saw that he’s actually all alone in their bed.

“Frankie?” Gerard called as he pushes his body up, pouting his lips. It was dead quiet and Gerard don’t like it when he’s alone. He knows Frank don’t have work today and he wonders where he is right now.

“ _Meow_ … Frankie?” Gerard called again and this time, he sounds scared. “Frankie?”

But it’s still quiet and Frank isn’t answering back.

And Gerard just starts to cry all of a sudden, still calling for his Frankie while holding Ducky in his arms.

Frank was actually sitting in his sofa and the TV was on but muted. He’s so lost deep in his thoughts, still worried and nervous with what might happen today and that’s why he didn’t hear Gerard calling for him. And when he finally heard Gerard, Frank quickly sprinted towards their bedroom and there he saw his kitten sitting on their bed, crying.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” Frank asked worriedly as he sat down on their bed. Gerard dropped Ducky on his side before Frank pulled him and wrapped his arms around his kitten.

“ _Meow…_ Frankie…” Gerard sobbed, his arms now around Frank’s. “I thought… I thought that you left me… I’m scared… I’m sorry... Please don’t leave me again, Frankie? _Meow…_ ”

“I won’t baby,” Frank promised him and one of his hand now stroking and gently petting his head. Gerard’s fluffy tail moves slowly from left to right.

Gerard sniffled before he looked at Frank with his bright eyes. “Promise?”

Frank smiled at him. “Yep, I promised! Stop crying, okay? Your pretty eyes are gonna be so red and puffy.”

Gerard nodded his head and Frank press a kiss at his forehead, and then at the tip of his nose. Though he’s still sniffing, his kitten giggles, before he smiled back at his Frankie.

“Come on, let’s have our breakfast. I cooked some pancakes earlier.”

“Ooh! I want milk, Frankie! Milk please, _meow_...” Gerard is still smiling and showing all his adorable tiny teeth.

“Of course.” Frank ruffles Gerard hair before he press a kiss on his lips. Gerard tucked Ducky nicely behind the blankets before he took Frank’s hand.

“ _Meow!_ Let’s go!” Gerard happily says before they stood up and went out of the room.

-

It is not actually unusual that Gerard always sits down at Frank’s lap. But today, he happily ate his breakfast while he’s sitting at Frank’s lap and Frank _had_ to plead to his adorable cat to let him go so he can wash their plates, utensils and glasses. His cat only let him go after Frank gave him many kisses and Frank actually washed their dishes with Gerard standing close behind him and his arms wrapped around his middle. It appears that Gerard had no intention of letting Frank go.

“Gerard…” Frank whined, but he’s smiling nonetheless. They’re now resting in his black sofa but his cat again decided that it is more comfortable to sit in his lap. Gerard’s hands are resting on Frank’s shoulders and he can’t stop giggling.

 _“What?”_ Gerard purrs at him, pretending to be an innocent kitten as he flutters his eyelashes beautifully; his fluffy black tail is swaying playfully behind his back. Though Frank is still very worried, he’s just trying his best to not let it show because he doesn’t want Gerard to be sad again.

“You had to let me go, you know,” Frank says but Gerard just leaned his body more. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“ _Meow!_ _No!”_ he pouts, shaking his head. “You’re not going anywhere, Frankie!”

“But Gerard, I _really_ need to use the bathroom right now,” Frank begged, wrapping his arms around Gerard. “Please? It won’t take that long.”

Gerard reluctantly pulled away, crossing his arms. “ _Hmmp!_ Okay, Frankie, _meow_ …”Gerard grumpily replies before he climbed off and then sat down.

“Thank you, my kitten.” Frank then leaned closer and kissed Gerard’s pouty lips.

As promised, it didn’t take Frank that long to use the bathroom. He’s about to join his kitten again back in their sofa when there’s a sharp knock on his door. Frank went ahead to open the door.

“Oh, hey Ray,” Frank greets as he let his friend slipped inside his humble home. “You’re early.”

Ray shrugged before he took off his leather jacket and scarf and just carefully put it down the table. He sat down at the black armchair across the sofa and Gerard is looking at him critically. “Hey Gerard, how are you?”

Frank sat down beside Gerard and his cat immediately crawled to him and sat down on his lap again. “I’m... I’m okay, _meow..._ ” Gerard murmurs once he settled and Ray barely heard his reply.

“I would offer you coffee, Ray,” Frank says. “But as you can see, Gerard won’t let me go. So if you want, please just help yourself around the kitchen.”

“Oh no, it’s alright. I just had a cup. Anyway,” Ray narrows his eyes, “You looked like shit, Frank.”

Frank raises an eyebrow. “Huh? But I showered earlier.”

Ray rolls his eyes dramatically. “Yeah, you showered, but your face still looks terrible. Let me guess, you didn’t sleep well last night?”

Gerard is now staring at Frank’s face too, pouting his lips. “Frankie, he is right... You don’t, _meow..._ look okay...”

Frank brushes some strand of Gerard’s hair. “Really? I don’t know.” Frank is lying. Of course he knows why. “But I’m okay, I swear. There’s no need to worry about me.”

“Frank, I’m your friend and I know you and what is running inside your head. _Just,_ don’t worry, okay? Everything will be alright and that’s why I’m here. I’m here to help you out.” Ray tells him before he winked at them.

But Gerard is still looking at Frank. He moved a little so he can rest his head against Frank’s chest and wrap his arms around him. “ _Meow_... Frankie, _they_ are coming today too, right?” he asks worriedly.

Frank let out a sigh and then starts to pet his kitten’s head. “Yeah, they’re coming to tell us the story why you changes to a cat. And don’t worry, I’m keeping my promise and won’t let them take you away from me.”

“He’s bad,” Gerard replies, pouting his lips. “He almost hit you, _meow..._ I should’ve scratched his... _meow..._ face when I had the chance, Frankie...” Gerard made some scratching gestures using his right hand.

Both Frank and Ray snorts, smiling at how cute Gerard's gesture was. “Oh Gerard, there’s no need to,” Frank says as he ruffles Gerard’s hair. “Hey, so you really don’t know that guy?”

Gerard bit his lower lip adorably before he answered. “Uhm... He looks familiar, Frankie... I don’t know, _meow..._ I don’t think I know him...”

“If it is true that Mikey is Gerard’s brother, then I wonder why your cat doesn’t remember him,” Ray says, crossing his arms. 

“I also wonder why, Ray,” Frank added, wrapping his arms around his cat. Gerard leaned down, shyly tucking his head at the crook of Frank neck and closes his eyes.

Ray and Frank started to talk about something else, ranging from some interesting pet stories Ray heard from his clients to the vinyl records he recently bought. They also talked about what happened last Halloween at James’ party and most of their friends are wondering where Frank was.

It was fun catching up at Ray while Gerard is comfortably sitting on his lap, his fluffy black tail swaying so slowly behind his back. His cat is probably listening to what they’re talking but is very shy to join and to talk with Ray. And Frank was correct in inviting Ray to come over because even in a short time, he forgot about his worries and fears and just enjoy talking with his good friend while his cat is peacefully sitting on his lap.

They’re in the middle of discussing about this guitar that Ray’s planning to buy for himself when a sharp knock on the door interrupted them.

“ _Oh._ ” Frank swallowed thickly, his eyes glued on the door. He also felt Gerard’s embrace got tighter. “Ray? Can you please open the door?”

Ray nodded as he stood up and opened the door.

“Hey Frank,” Christa greets him, standing awkwardly in the middle of Frank’s tiny living room. Beside her is Mikey who looked stupefied and oddly _amused_ , looking intently at Gerard.

“Uhm,” Frank didn’t know how to explain why Gerard is sitting on his lap and refusing to look at them. “Please, have a seat,” Frank offers the available armchairs. Both Mikey and Christa sat down on the two black armchairs while Ray sat at the other end of the sofa where Frank is sitting.

“By the way, I’m Ray, Frank’s friend,” Ray introduces himself to Christa and offers his hand. Christa smiled and gladly shook it and then introduces herself too. “Hey Mikey,” Ray also offers his hand but Mikey just shook it half-heartedly, not even saying any word or taking a quick glance at Ray because he’s still looking at Gerard.

It was a total silence after and Frank couldn’t explain what he feels. Mikey continues stare at his brother in that awkward silence when finally, he breathed out loudly, unable to contain what’s bothering him ever since he stepped inside Frank’s apartment.  

“So my brother has a tail? And cat ears too?!!” Mikey exclaims as he gestured at Gerard’s tail and cat ears.

Gerard’s fluffy tail starts to move faster from left to right which is a sign that he feels tense. He continues to hide his face against Frank’s neck.

“Uh yeah,” Frank coughs. “We had to hide them when we’re going out for obvious reasons, you know.”

Both Christa and Mikey nodded their slightly, but Mikey continues to look at them. And Frank has no idea what’s running in his mind. Frank thinks that maybe this guy is just looking for the perfect time to snatch Gerard away from him. And Frank will never let that happen.

But what Mikey did next was totally _unexpected_.

Mikey stood up and stepped forward. All of a sudden, he grabbed Gerard’s tail and squeezed it.

 _“MEOWWWW!!!”_ Gerard squeaked loudly, eyes gone wide and very round. Mikey holds Gerard’s tail a second longer before he releases his tail.

Frank was so stunned to what Mikey just did that he remained speechless.

“Holy shit, your tail is very soft and fluffy,” Mikey remarked, smiling fondly at Gerard. Next he placed his hand over Gerard’s head and then tugged his right cat ear. “Your ear is so soft too, Gee! Oh my god, this is the best thing that ever happened to you, I swear!”

 _"MEOWWWW!!!”_ Gerard pouted at Mikey angrily, his tail swaying faster behind him and it hits Frank’s calves harshly. But Mikey only ruffled Gerard’s hair before he stepped back and sat back to the armchair. The three of them looked at Mikey, confused.

“What?” Mikey asks them, raising an eyebrow. Gerard is still glaring at him.

“You’re mean!” Gerard pouted his lips and sniffed and he’s now holding his tail gently. Gerard then starts to lick the end of his fluffy tail.

“You know, I never _ever_ called my brother _cute_ ,” Mikey tells them, crossing his arms and he looks happily amused. “But Gee is so cute with that cat ears and tail, I swear.”

Gerard grumpily poked his tongue out at Mikey before he releases his tail. Frank was still speechless and confused with the sudden change of Mikey’s character.

“So hey, Frank,” Mikey calls, almost shyly.

Frank frowned. Frank thinks that maybe this is it. He’s going announce that his intention of taking Gerard away again. “What?”

“So uhm... I’m very sorry for what happened yesterday,” Mikey apologizes and he sounds very earnest that Frank’s mouth falls open. “I’m really sorry for the way I acted yesterday, and I believed that I also scared my brother away.” Mikey mumbles, his right hand scratching the back of his neck and Frank notices a faint blush of embarrassment in Mikey face. And Frank swears he saw that same look before to his cat.

Frank blinked. “I really don’t know what to say, Mikey,” he confesses. Frank never _ever_ expected this kind of scenario to happen – that instead of Mikey saying sorry for what he did yesterday, he will just continue where he left yesterday and which probably result to a more heated exchange of words between them and Mikey getting even more violent.

And Mikey sounds so sincere that Frank is now hopeful that Mikey will not take Gerard away from him... That after all the pain, fear and sadness that Frank felt, maybe everything will ends favourably to his side.

“I totally understand and I’m really sorry, Frank and I really mean it from the bottom of my heart. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course, I forgive you, Mikey.” This time, Frank smiled at Mikey. Gerard just observes them innocently and very quietly – just like a cat. Frank added, “I’m just surprised, that’s all. It’s unexpected.”

Mikey grinned back. “I know and thank you, Frank.”

“ _Boys_.” Christa rolls her eyes but she’s smiling at them.

Ray looked at Mikey. “Now that it’s over, there’s something I want to ask you, Mikey. Not that I don’t trust you or what, but how can we be sure that Gerard is your brother? Do you have any prove to show us?”

“Oh!” Mikey exclaimed, even clapping his hands once. He pulled his smartphone out from his jeans’ front pocket and starts scrolling through his phone, looking for something. “It’s alright Ray, don’t worry. I have here some photos of my brother. There you go.”

Mikey passes his smartphone to Ray and Ray scoots closer to Frank so they can look at the photos at the same time.

And Frank felt his eyes grow big in proportions he knows he isn’t capable of doing before – because there in the screen is a photo of Gerard, his hair wasn’t red, but very black and definitely without cat ears. And he’s smiling at the photo and showing all his tiny teeth behind a huge abstract wall art.

“Wait, I think I recognize that wall,” Ray says. “That was in SVA, right?”

Mikey beams at Ray. “Yeah! How did you know?”

“I think it was a few years ago when I saw that. I was invited by an old friend to this open gallery at SVA and that wall art took my breath away, not kidding.”

“ _Actually_ Gerard studied Art at SVA,” Mikey tells proudly and Frank was both surprised and impressed learning that information.

Ray narrows his eyes. “Wait, did Gerard painted―”

But Mikey immediately shook his head. “Oh no, _no_... He didn’t paint that. He just asked me to take a photo of him with that background. But I think Gerard once mentioned that it was someone majoring in illustration who painted that.”

“Hmm, I see...” Ray swiped the phone again and there was another photo of Gerard, this time he is pouting his lips and making funny faces beside Mikey who looks so bored. The next photo was Gerard posing behind a contemporary art piece.

It was actually a whole album of Gerard in Mikey’s phone. There are a few group photos with Gerard, sometimes it was just photos of Gerard together with Mikey. There are few photos where Gerard’s hair is red and Frank thinks those are his most recent ones.

And Frank noticed that there’s one striking similarity in every single photo – Gerard was smiling brightly, all dorky and _very happy_. He realized that Gerard is also looking down at the photos when he speaks all of a sudden.

“Hey, that’s me, _meow!_ ”

“Yeah,” he mumbles and Frank felt a pang of guilt inside him for reasons he cannot explain. When they finally saw the last photo where Gerard is holding a comic book, Ray passes the phone back to Mikey.

“Gerard’s an artist, right?” Ray says. “I remember Frank telling me that over the phone.”

Mikey put his phone back to his pocket. “Yes. He paints and draws a lot but he’s focused on making comic books now.”

“Wow, that’s cool,” Ray says thoughtfully. “And yep, those photos were more than enough to prove that Mikey is telling the truth, Frank.”

Frank only nods slightly while Mikey is smiling at Gerard who still looks back at him curiously, titling his head a little bit. “Yeah... It’s just so sad that brother doesn’t remember me now. But I’m happy that he is alive and well.”

Frank sees that Mikey looks genuinely happy now, and he’s smiling fondly at his brother. And Frank now knows that one of the reasons why he feels guilty was because of the fact that Mikey is indeed Gerard’s brother and he wants them to be reunited. Gerard is living with him for the past four months and maybe that’s how long Mikey is looking for him, or maybe even longer?

“But I know why he doesn’t remembers me,” Mikey adds. “Christa explained it after you left. But anyway, like what I said, I’m very glad that I finally found him and my brother looks so happy. And I know I cannot hate the source of my brother’s happiness. So I think I should also say this to you, Frank... that I’m so glad that it was you who found my brother. Christa told me some things about you and she said that you’re a great guy.”

Mikey sounds so sincere and genuine that Frank wants to cry.  

“I love my Frankie, _meow_...” Gerard tells directly to Mikey and Mikey chuckled and wiped the tear that formed at the corner of his eye. Frank felt his cheeks grow warm.

“I know, Gee... I know,” Mikey says happily at Gerard. “I always know stuff about you even if you’re still not telling me.”

“So you’re not gonna take Gerard away from Frank?” Ray suddenly inquires.

Mikey’s face suddenly downcast and he looks worried. “About that, I guess we should let Christa tell the story first before I answer that question.”

“So before anything else, it was due to some magical shit that Gerard’s like this, right?” Ray asks.

Christa cleared her throat first before she nodded. “Yes. And before I start telling you the story, I guess I had to say that I’m actually a witch.”

Both Ray and Frank choked in their own spit and Christa just glared at them. “W-what?” Frank stammered, eyes gone wide.

“I am a non-practicing witch,” Christa corrected herself and Frank still couldn’t believe what his friend just confessed. “My late grandmother is a witch too and Arthur, the soul of cat that is stuck inside Gerard’s body is my grandma’s pet cat.”

“I see. So why is Arthur’s soul inside Gerard?” Frank wondered. Gerard is also listening to their conversation, his fluffy black tail swinging softly behind him.

“My grandma passed away five months ago," Christa started. "I was still at Florida when I heard the news and as her granddaughter and the one who was expected by the family to follow her footsteps, I was summoned to go back here immediately to inherit my grandma’s old house and also to take care of her magical cat, Arthur. And let me tell you that he’s not an ordinary cat and he can understand us humans.”

Christa continued. “But when I arrived at my grandma’s home, Arthur is nowhere to be found. No one knows where he is and so I need to use my special gift to find out where he is. And so I found out that Arthur was taken away.”

“Wait, how did you learn that information?” Frank inquires curiously. “So do you have a wand and casted a spell? Or maybe you brew a potion using your huge cauldron? And wait, can you fly using a broomstick?”

Christa rolls her eyes dramatically but she doesn’t look annoyed at Frank. Mikey just snorts. “It’s really unbelievable that you just said what Mikey also asked me when I told him that I’m a witch. No, I don’t have a wand. Yes, I have a cauldron but it’s a normal size based on magical standards and no I can’t fly using a broomstick no matter how much I love the idea of playing Quidditch. I learned about that information by reading the memories that were recorded from inanimate objects.”

Both Ray and Frank frowned.

“It’s like _psychometry_. It’s a kind of ability where a person can see memories when they touch an object,” Christa explains when Frank continues to frown at her because clearly he doesn’t understand magic and extrasensory perception. “But it was totally different to us that can do magic. I can only see flashes of memories of someone who’s magical, or specifically in this case, Arthur’s. I saw by looking around that there were people who took Arthur away to make him their pet.”

“And it was goddamn hard to trace where they brought Arthur after,” Christa sighed, dropping her shoulders. “I couldn’t just walk around and touch random objects just to see if they have some recorded memories of Arthur, right? It’s similar to a needle in a haystack. I actually gave up and just move on, though I know how much that will disappoint my late grandmother. She loves Arthur so much and she took great care of him. Arthur’s only four years old but he’s the perfect cat for a witch.”

“Then what happened?” Frank asks.

“What happened next is totally an accident. You see, I met Mikey and her girlfriend Kristin about a month ago. They were searching for possible clues or any information about Mikey’s missing brother when I accidentally touched the car Mikey’s driving, which turns out, it was actually Gerard’s car.”

“And then?” Ray says.

“I saw what happened the night when Gerard saved this grey tabby cat that was in the middle of this road just outside this town. Without thinking twice, Gerard stopped and jumped out of his car to save the cat. And Gerard was hit by another car in the process of saving that cat. What’s worse was the car that hit him didn’t even stop to help him.”

Frank’s jaw just dropped. “ _Holy shit_.”

“And Gerard was losing blood and no one was coming to help him. And because the cat that Gerard just saved is Arthur, Arthur gave his life away so he can save the man who didn’t even think twice to help him.”

“How did it even work?” Ray asks incredulously.

“Please remember that Arthur’s _magic_ , he’s not an ordinary cat,” Christa explains to them. “With Arthur’s soul, he was able to save Gerard from dying. But as you can see, the soul that he willingly gave away was stuck inside Gerard and that’s the reason why he transforms and become a cat. And with another soul trapped inside him, Gerard’s memories got suppressed in the process. He didn’t lose it and that’s the reason why he doesn’t remember Mikey. And my only guess is some of the memories Gerard remembers was actually Arthur’s. But there might be some possibilities that Gerard also remembers some of his memories, but I’m not really sure. And I see that Gerard is perfectly healthy and I think we can set Arthur’s soul free without causing any damage to Gerard’s body and soul. And when we do that, Gerard will finally lose all the feline characteristics that he exhibits and also the cat tail and ears.”

“How are we gonna do that? Is there going to be a complex ritual or it will involve potions and spells?” Ray asks Christa and there’s a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Actually, it’s easy,” Christa tells them. “We just need to bring Arthur back to his home. When people took him away, Arthur tried to find his way back home and I don’t know what really happened to him and why he ended up in that road that night.”

“Frankie…” Gerard suddenly murmurs, looking at him with sad eyes. “The same… the same people who t-threw me in the river were also t-the ones who put me in the m-middle of the r-road…”

‘”Oh Gee.” Frank feels his heart break and he starts stroking Gerard’s hair. “Don’t worry, alright? I promised that I’ll take care of you. No one will ever hurt you again.”

Gerard nodded before he pressed a sweet kiss on Frank’s nose. Frank took a quick glance at Mikey but he doesn’t look bothered by his brother kissing him.

“I see… So that’s what happened,” Christa says, nodding her head. “So anyway, we don’t need to do any complicated magical shit to separate Arthur from Gerard’s body. Just like what I said, we only need to bring him home and talk to Arthur and let him know that he’s finally home.”

“And that’s it?” Ray asks brightly. “I never thought that it’s going to be very easy. And after that, Gerard will go back to being human again right? And that includes remembering Mikey?”

“Exactly,” Christa says but she’s not smiling and doesn’t look happy.

“Then we have to do it as soon as possible, Christa!” Frank tells her brightly. Once Gerard is back to being a normal human being, then he can go to places and Frank will take him to romantic dates on a regular basis. Frank doesn’t even have to worry about Mikey taking Gerard away.

“But there’s only one problem, Frank,” Mikey says, his voice strangely small and he looks like he’s hesitating.

Frank narrowed his eyes. Clearly he is missing something important here. “What?”

“Once we set Arthur’s soul free, Gerard will also get his old life back and also his memories. He will finally remember me.” Mikey tells Frank and he sounds so sad which is weird because isn’t he supposed to be happy now that his brother will finally remembers him?

Frank still couldn’t understand what the problem is. “Can you please just get to the point? Shouldn’t we celebrate that Gerard will go back to being human?”

“I know that I should be happy Frank,” Mikey said, his gaze fell down the floor. “I mean Gerard will return back to his old self. But the thing is ―”

“― _Oh my god_.” Frank heard Ray says and he's shaking his head in disbelief. But Frank still doesn’t get it.

“―he will no longer remember you, Frank,” Mikey tells him sadly. “My brother will forget everything about you.”


	21. Cats or Get the Fuck Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, I will write the remaining chapters of this fic and the next updates (actually, beginning with this chapter) will be shorter compare to the usual length of the previous chapters (2K-5K words). This is because if I’ll try to write the chapter, targeting the same word length like before, I’m afraid I won’t be able to finish this book. Thanks to everyone to read this fic (though the storyline is unusual).

Frank is _devastated_. His whole world is crumbling right before his eyes. The pain is much worse than what he felt when Mikey threatened to take Gerard away from him.

“Frankie?”

Frank refuses to answer, decided not to look at those bright eyes. He feels everything in his whole world shifted to the wrong place and he can’t breathe. It's very hard to accept what will happen to next to them. Why does Gerard have to forget about him?

“ _Meow…_ Frankie...” Gerard softly calls his name again, soft hands gently shaking both his shoulders.

But Frank still continues to pretend he didn’t hear him. And the pain he felt yesterday crashes down to him like a tidal wave, this time, the force is tenfold.

“I’m really sorry, Frank,” Mikey mumbles. “I’m sorry…”

Frank shook his head. “No... It’s not your fault,” he mumbles and his throat feels dry. “But why? I don’t understand, Mikey... Why does he have to forget about me?”

“Sorry, but even I didn’t know why it has to be this way,” Christa says. “There’s nothing we can do to change it.”

“But –” Frank looks at Gerard longingly. “How am I supposed to live without him?”

Neither Mikey nor Christa have no kind words to offer to Frank.

And Frank suddenly broke down, wrapping his arms tightly around Gerard. He didn’t know what to say anymore, or what he need to do because he already knows that he will lose Gerard no matter what.

“Frankie… Frankie, come on…” Gerard whispers, and Frank felt him patting his back gently. “It’s okay...”

“No. It will never be okay, Gerard,” Frank sobs, his voice muffled against Gerard’s warm neck.

“Frank,” Mikey calls, his voice gone firm. Frank heaved a deep breath, wiping his tears using the hem of his shirt before he looked at Mikey. “Gerard is my brother but I’m leaving the decision on your hands.”

Frank blinks. “What?”

“It’s up to you if you want to give Gerard his old life back or if you want him to stay that way,” Mikey says firmly but it’s evident that he’s shaking. “And whatever your decision is Frank, I may not agree with it, but I will to accept it.”

Frank curses under his breath, whole body trembling. “Mikey, I don’t know... This is... this is just too much and I really don’t know how to even handle all this information.”

“I know that it’s difficult, Frank,” Mikey said, shoulders sagging and he sounds exhausted this time. “He’s my brother but I know a lot has changed and I could see that he’s really happy with you. And you’re the reason why. And that’s why I still stand to what I say Frank. I’m giving you all the time that you need. Just give Christa a call once you have made your decision.”

Frank closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I still don’t know what to do.”

Frank someone gently squeezed his arm. It was Ray. “Of course you already know what to do,” Ray offered him a sad smile and although Frank doesn’t want to admit it, he knows that Ray is telling the truth. “But get all the time you need. Talk to Gerard too.”

“Okay,” Frank answers, looking at Gerard sadly.

-

A few hours later, when Gerard is sleeping peacefully in his bed, Frank decided to phone his mother. What Ray said earlier stuck strongly in his mind. Ray knows him very well, and even if he didn’t tell them yet, he knows he will have to give Gerard his old life back, even though in the process, he will no longer remember him.

“Hey mom.”

“ _Hi Frankie,_ ” his mom enthusiastically greeted him from the other line. “ _How are you, baby?”_

“I’m...” Frank heaved a deep sigh, shoulders dropping. He knows he cannot really lie to his mom, and if he did, his mother can see, or hear through it. “I’m not really okay right now...”

_“Why? What’s wrong?”_

“Mom?” Dad fell in love with another woman, right? That’s why you divorced him.”

_“Yes baby. But why are we talking about this right now? I really hope that our relationship isn’t bothering you.”_

Frank refused to offer an answer to what his mother just asked. “But you love dad right? I mean, you really love him.”

_“To be honest, baby, I still love your dad.”_

“But if you love him, then why did you let him leave you? Why didn’t you fight for him?”

_“Oh, Frank… Now that I think about it, the reason is actually simple. I didn’t fight for your dad because I would rather see him happy with someone else than stay with me whom he doesn’t love anymore. I know he’s no longer happy and I realized that we’re better off just friends. Don’t get me wrong though. I hated the fact that he fell in love with another woman and that he left us, but I cannot just force him to stay in our marriage. It gets tiring and it’s even more painful to know that he’s not happy with me.  Maybe we’re both selfish, but I just want him to be happy and I’m ready to move on.”_

“But dad’s only the selfish one. You’re not selfish.” Franks says.

_“Don’t say that, Frank. Your dad’s a good guy. Our decisions both hurt us but we cannot lie what is in our hearts. You dad is happy with his new wife and I would rather see him like that than to stay with me and be unhappy. Sometimes, you just had to let someone go because you love them so much even though it will be painful on your part.”_

Frank shut his eyes. He could feel his heart beating so loud against his chest. His mother is right. “Thanks, mom,” he tried to smile but he terribly fails. “I’ll see you on Thanksgiving."

_“Don’t be hard on yourself, Frank. You’re a good guy. Whatever that’s bothering you right now, I believe you’ll make the right decision. I’ll see you. Love you, baby.”_

“Love you too,” Frank replies before he ended the call.

Rubbing his face with his palm, Frank has another call to make.

“Hey Christa?” he mumbles. “It’s Frank.”


	22. Home

Frank was having the worst feeling when he woke up the next morning. And what Frank can only do is to prepare himself that in the next few days, maybe even weeks or months that he’ll wake up each morning, feeling the same emptiness that will probably consumes his life until his last breath.

-

The problem with Frank is that with all his heart and soul, he believes in happy endings. He never even thought of the possibility that all the good things that happened with Gerard have to end. In the little world that they made, he thought that everything will be fine, as long as Gerard is by his side. But now, Frank knows that he had to _let him go_. He had to let him go because he loves Gerard so much. Gerard don’t deserves to be stuck in the fuckery that happened in his life. Frank needs to give Gerard his old life back, even if it means that Gerard will not remember him at all.

If only Frank can quit thinking what transpired last night... The call that he made and the agreement he had with Christa to pick them up tonight. But what’s even worst is the argument he had with Gerard last night. Frank knows that he doesn’t have enough time left and he needs to make things right between them so Frank can say goodbye properly. Frank can’t help but to shook his head as he remembers what happened last night...

-

“Gerard, listen to me,” Frank pleaded, cupping his cheeks. He tries to smile to reassure Gerard that everything will be all right but he knows it only fails. “We need to do this, okay?”

Gerard can’t stop crying, shaking his head. “No Frankie, please, no. I don’t want to forget you.”

Frank leans to his space and pulls Gerard against his chest and wraps his arms tightly around. Frank buries his face against his neck. “Sorry... But you don’t deserve this Gerard. You have a great life before me, before _this_. That’s why we have to do this.”

Gerard shook his head stubbornly. “No. I don’t want that life if you’re not in it, _meow_...”

“Gerard, please,” Frank’s voice breaks in despair. “Please don’t do this.”

“You lied to me, Frank,” Gerard suddenly accuses with eyes full of tears and it only makes Frank’s heart breaks even more. “You said you’ll never let them take me away from you. You lied to me!”

It’s the first time Gerard yelled at him. Frank was out of words, stunned by his cat being mad at him. Shortly after, Gerard pushed Frank away and stood up.

“Gerard, please...” Frank says weakly. He tries to reach out for Gerard’s hand but he step back away from Frank. “Please, don’t do this to me.”

“I think you don’t really love me, Frank,” Gerard furiously says through gritted teeth, crossing his arms. “You know what? Maybe I should really forget about you. You don’t even want to fight for me.”

Frank shudders, shaking his head hastily. “No, you don’t understand!”

“I love you, Frankie,” Gerard tells him sadly and why does it sounds like it will be the last time Frank will hear it from him? “I’m willing to stay like this if I can be with you. But if this is what you want, then that’s okay. You’ll get what you wish.”

And then Gerard walked away, slamming his bedroom door.

-

He tries to sleep. Frank _really tries_ but all he can do is weep – all the pain inside him flowing out in every sharp breath he takes, reminding him that there’s nothing that he can do to stop all this. He cried desperately until there are no more tears left and he’s too tired and weak that his eyes finally surrendered.

It was the very first time where Frank slept all alone in his bed without Gerard.

Why is life so cruel?

-

“Are you okay?” Frank asks Gerard after he found him curled in their sofa that morning. Gerard only shrugs and determined not to look at him. Frank can’t blame him why he’s being distant this morning.

“Gerard, please,” Frank reaches out weakly when he sat down next to him, but Gerard only scooted farther from Frank and it breaks Frank’s heart. “Please hear me out.”

Gerard refused to look at him. “Don’t do this. I love you, Gerard and I really hate it when you’re mad at me. I love you so much and that’s why I have to let you go. When I saw the photos from Mikey’s phone, I saw how happy you are.  You’re smiling brightly and you have _this look_ that I never ever seen in all the times that you’re with me.”

Gerard lifted his head and finally looks at Frank. “What do you mean?”

Frank took this chance to reach for Gerard’s hand and laced their fingers together. Frank heaved a deep sigh, relieved that finally Gerard’s talking to him again and not pushing him away. “Something is just missing. I can’t really explain it, but there’s a huge part of you that’s missing. When I saw your pictures, I know that’s the real you. Your artworks, your career, the friends you made, even your family... Gerard, you cannot just throw them all away so you can be with me.”

“But Frank... All I want is to be with you,” Gerard says and tears start to flow from his beautiful eyes again. Frank cupped his cheek and wiped it with his thumb. Frank smiled weakly at him.

“I know,” Frank whispers. “If only we’d met under different circumstances... I will always cherish the memories that I have with you. I promise. I’ll never forget you.”

“I –” Gerard gasps and then leans forward and wraps his arms around Frank. He weeps and whimpers desperately, holding Frank so tight and he doesn’t want to let go. “I’m sorry Frankie... I don’t want to forget you. I’ll never forget you...”

What Frank can only do is believe in this lie. Because he knows that by the end of the day, Gerard will forget him and all the great things that happened between them.

-

Christa and Mikey arrived later that afternoon. They found Gerard and Frank holding each other in the couch. And in the deafening silence inside Frank’s apartment, only the occasional sob and gasps could be heard.

It took another hour when Christa and Mikey interrupts them, telling them that it’s time.

-

Everything is just a struggle. Walking is a struggle. Frank didn’t notice how he managed to climbed inside Christa’s car with Gerard on his arms. Breathing is also a struggle and Frank wonders why he’s still alive. He feels he’s drowning in silence and desperation and the knowledge that Gerard is still in his arms is the only reminder of his existence and Gerard hasn’t forgot about him yet.

-

Christa parked the car outside a huge house which appears was built during the 18th century. He heard Christa informing them that her family owned it for centuries, but Frank really doesn’t care at all. The whole architecture was grand but it was very noticeable the whole area was pitched dark, and the only source of light was the silver moon above.

When Gerard stepped out from the car, his whole body was suddenly enveloped by yellow lights. Frank blinked – it’s the same bright lights when Gerard first transformed in his apartment.

For the last time, Gerard transformed to a grey tabby cat and starts to walk graciously away from them, going inside the house.

The grey tabby cat found his way home. He’s now _home._


	23. Action Cat

“Come on, we need to follow him,” Christa says at once as she turned the engine off and then stepped out of her car. Mikey jumped out of her car and followed her.

“Can... Can I just stay here?” Frank asks very weakly behind the driver’s seat.

“Are you sure, Frank? We need to – ” Mikey grabbed her wrist gently and offered a sad smile at her. “Okay, I understand, Frank,” she says, a sympathetic sigh escapes from her lips.

Frank resolutely stayed away from looking outside the window, trying his best not to look at them. “ _Thanks_ ,” he whispers, voice undoubtedly broken.

“Let’s go,” Mikey whispers and together with Christa, they followed the cat.

“I can’t help but feel terribly sad by this situation,” Christa says after they enter the house. They could hear Arthur meowing loudly inside the deserted house, as if he’s calling for his owner.

Mikey visibly wilted, dropping his shoulders. “I know. I also feel the same way,” he agrees with her. “Frank’s a great guy and I know my brother really love him. I just can’t believe this has to happen so my brother can have his old life back. It breaks my heart to see Frank’s suffering. I just wish I can help him after somehow.”

Christa can only sigh and patting Mikey’s shoulder. “But I’m really glad that you finally found your brother.”

“And I only wish is that I found him in a different situation though,” Mikey admits sadly.

They followed the cat until they reached the back door. Arthur was meowing loudly by the old oak door and Christa slid the key and opened it for them. Arthur was first to go outside, happily jumping before he starts running around.

Mikey saw that it was a very spacious garden but noticeably unkempt and to be honest, it wasn’t maintained judging by how thick and tall the grasses are and the metal chairs and table now looks disgusting with rust covering every inch of it. Christa can only grimace and can’t offer any defence.

But Arthur seems to find the chaos just fine. He starts rolling around and then joyfully jumping from one place to another. Both Christa and Mikey patiently watches the cat until he stopped and then starts to walk away again.

They followed the cat dutifully, passing some trees and bushes. Mikey instantly notices that this part of the garden seems very different as the grass and bushes appear so well-maintained. He suddenly stopped walking when he saw that there’s a grey tombstone a few meters away from him.

Mikey raises an eyebrow. _“Huh?”_

“We buried my grandmother here,” Christa immediately explains without waiting for Mikey’s question. “I know it’s weird but witches like us prefer to be buried near the place where we live. In this case, my grandmother lived here since she was a little girl, so it’s only proper for us to bury her body here.”

“Oh, I see...” Mikey nods thoughtfully and they watches as the cat starts to meow loudly again, pawing at the tombstone. A few minutes passed before Christa walked closer to the tombstone and touches Arthur. The cat blinked once back at her and Christa starts to pet and and stroke his gorgeous coat.

“Hey buddy,” Christa cooed and the cat starts to purr at her. “You’re finally home. Can you now let our friend Gerard finds his way back home too?”

“ _Meow!_ ” Arthur butted his head against Christa’s hand as if he understood what Christa just said.

Christa stepped away and they both watches as Arthur slowly lays down the ground and resting his head on his front legs. And then the same bright yellow lights starts to envelop the cat again, but this time, the light starts to move up, very slowly, leaving the cat’s body. Mikey swore that it appears as if the soul of the trapped cat starts leaving it’s body.

And then the same bright yellow lights suddenly grow larger and instantly blinded them. They both had to close their eyes and covered their face with their hand.

And once the lights are gone, Arthur was nowhere to be seen around and was replaced by Gerard’s naked body, now without any traces of fluffy tail and cat ears. Mikey immediately took his hoodie off to cover his brother’s body. He then pulled Gerard’s body close to him, leaned down and presses a kiss on his head. He can’t help but to mutter a quiet _thank you_ , thanking any higher power for finally bringing his brother back. His brother remains unconscious but he’s breathing just fine.

“Oh, wait! I brought a blanket. It’s in the car.” Christa says by his side and Mikey looked at her.

“I’ll go get it,” Mikey immediately replies. Christa was about to volunteer that she’ll go and get it herself but Mikey run away back to her car and leaving Christa with his brother.

It doesn’t take a while when Mikey reached the car and opened the door.

“I just need to get Christa’s blanket,” Mikey huffs and explains at once at Frank. He picks up the blue blanket from Christa’s seat.

“Is it over?” Frank asks. “Is Gerard –”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah, he’s back.” Mikey is about to run back to his brother when he looked at Frank once again. He gently shut the door from the driver’s seat and opened the door at Frank’s side. “You do realize that I can introduce you to my brother, right?”

Frank frowns.

“Look Frank,” Mikey starts and step closer. “Your world doesn’t end here. So what if Gerard wakes up and totally forgotten everything about you, it doesn’t mean though that you have to walk away from him.”

“But it’s not the same,” Frank immediately replies back and winces when Mikey grabbed his shoulder.

“I know that it’s not, and it will never be. But my brother needs you,” Mikey says slowly.

Frank swallows hard and locks their eyes. “I... I need him too, Mikey. I love him so much,” Frank confesses tearfully. “But I don’t think I can do this.”

“ _You can._ ” Mikey leaned a little bit closer, still gripping Frank’s shoulder. “Come on. I need your help to get him here in the car. He’s still unconscious.”

Frank laughs rather bitterly but he stepped out of the car. What he can only hope now is for Gerard to stay unconscious until they reach their destination back home.

But it wasn’t the case when Frank and Mikey reached the tombstone. Gerard was blinking blearily, still laying on the ground, looking disoriented and freezing.

Mikey immediately covered his body with the blanket. “How are you feeling, Gee?” he asks, gently helping him sit.

Gerard blinked a few more times, and another minute torturously passed them by before he finally says something. Frank cautiously stepped back. He knows that he shouldn’t be there at all.

“I...” he whispers, looking at Mikey with his bright hazel eyes. He took a long breath before he manages to speak again. “I have a dream, Mikey...”

“What dream?” Mikey asks, looking worried.

Gerard closes his eyes and folded his arms against his chest. He’s visibly shivering. Time seems to stop between them before Gerard opened his eyes again, this time Mikey felt some tension and panic coming from him.

“ _Frank –_ ” Gerard croaks out and then his eyes start to wander around the place he doesn’t recognize until he locks his eyes with the man he just called. “ _Frank... I–_ ”

Frank instantly dropped on his knees, covered his mouth his left hand and shakes his head rather wildly. Warm tears threatened to flow out of his eyes again.

Frank can’t believe that Gerard still remembers him.

“It is really you... Frank...” Gerard whispers before he stood up and approaches him. Hearing Gerard says his name again makes his heart beat faster against his chest. “I’m... I’m not dreaming, right? This is not a dream.”

Frank has no idea what to say. To be honest, he isn’t prepared for this. He just accepted without question what will happen after Gerard got his old memories back. He never expected for Gerard to keep his promise that he will remember him no matter what.

“No, you’re not dreaming,” Frank finally manages to say and he isn’t sure if he’s saying to himself or to Gerard. Gerard smiles and Frank marvels at how beautiful his hazel eyes are. It’s the first time he saw it’s real colour. Frank tugs him into a tight embrace and they both feels that everything are finally in its right place. Frank starts to cry.

Gerard nuzzles against his neck and whispers, “Don’t cry, Frankie. I told you I’ll never forget you.”

Frank’s only response was his broken sobs. When their eyes finally met again, Frank cups Gerard’s cheeks and presses their lips.

“I love you,” Frank murmurs against his lips.

“I know,” Gerard says, grinning cheekily at him. Frank pulls away and blinks, but he’s now holding Gerard’s hand. Gerard just smiled back at him.

“Did you just quote Star Wars?”

Gerard dramatically rolled his eyes. “Duh. Everyone knows that line, Frankie.”

Frank laughs and kisses him gently.

“He’s a total dork, Frank,” Mikey cuts in, smiling at them. Gerard stands up and throws his body to his brother.

“I miss you, baby bro.”

“I miss you too,” Mikey replies back, hugging him. And then Gerard pulled away and his lips turn to a pout. Mikey raises his eyebrow, suddenly curious.

“Dude, I didn’t forget that you squeezed my fucking tail. Asshole.”

Both Frank and Mikey snorts. Gerard crosses his arms that were hidden behind the blanket.

“But it hurts!” Gerard says, rather exasperated. “And I like my tail, thank you very much. It’s fluffy and soft. And oh my god, I just can’t believe that I’m saying this but I really miss my tail.”

“Remember that I told you that it’s the best thing that ever happened to you?” Mikey reminded him. Gerard nodded and grins.

“I know, right?” Gerard says and then he went back to where Frank is standing. Frank wraps an arm around his waist and Gerard leaned his head down to his shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“I can’t believe my brother didn’t forget what happened to him,” Mikey suddenly asks Christa, but he is smiling from ear to ear.

Christa looked at Gerard and Frank, amused. “Yes. I have two theories why. One is Arthur probably granted Gerard’s wish.”

Frank and Mikey listens intently.

“And your second theory?” Mikey asks.

Christa smiles at them. “Isn’t it very obvious? Love.”

There’s no need for Christa to explain her second theory further. Frank’s willingness to sacrifice his own happiness and Gerard giving up his old life even if it will cost him his old memories and the people and things he cherished before he met Frank are more than enough to prove how much they love one another.

“Let’s go home,” Gerard whispers and then closing his eyes. Frank notices that his lips start to curl like a cat.

Frank presses a gentle kiss against his forehead. “Home?”  

“Your home, Frankie. No... _Our home_.”

_FIN  
_


	24. Epilogue

Frank is sitting down in one of the benches, with two hot steaming coffees at his side. It was a rather chilly afternoon and the skies look so gloomy but Frank just won’t stop smiling.

“Frankie!” Gerard calls and Frank turned his head and saw his boyfriend running towards him. He’s wearing the beanie that Frank owns and a thick scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. His hair is no longer red as he dyed his hair back to black two weeks ago. Gerard then joined him on the bench and sat next to him.

“How’s your meeting with Nick?” Frank asks after kissing Gerard on his lips. Frank passes him the coffee he bought for him.

“I just need to rewrite a couple of scripts and e-mail it back to him by Tuesday,” Gerard replies and then sipping his coffee.

_“Meow!”_

Both Frank and Gerard stopped what they are doing and noticed that there’s an orange tabby cat looking at them.

“Oh my god,” Gerard carefully put his coffee down, stand up and then approaches the said tabby cat. He starts stroking his pretty coat. “Frankie, let’s keep him, please?”

But Frank shook his head. “Gee, you know that we can’t.”

“What about me? You took me in without any question when I appeared outside your door.”

“You’re a different case, Gee,” Frank says, rolling his eyes. “And besides, that little buddy probably already has an owner.”

 _“Meow!”_ the orange tabby starts to stretch his legs and then he starts to walk away from them.

“Bye!” Gerard happily waves his hand. Frank can’t help but smile with his boyfriend being so adorable.

Gerard stood up and suddenly, Frank’s eyes landed on the baby blue ribbon with a tiny gold bell which was tied around the strap of his shoulder bag. Gerard kept it as a reminder of what happened to him a few months ago.

“Let’s go home, Frankie,” Gerard says and reaches out for and took Frank’s hand. Frank stood up and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him.

“Yeah. _Home._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who followed this story! I believe in happy endings!


End file.
